


new phone who dis

by meruemsthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa's so thirsty, Pining, Slow Build, Texting, specifically your mom jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruemsthighs/pseuds/meruemsthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa texts the wrong number when complaining about Ushijima, and then keeps texting Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really low maintenance fic done purely to de-stress and have fun, so I hope you have fun while reading!  
> underlined is Iwaizumi while normal is Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ translated in vietnamese!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/73130494-hq-translated-fanfiction-iwaoi-new-phone-who-dis)  
> [also translated in russian!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4571166)  
>  enjoy!

(6:13) guess who just walked into the cafe i was in

(6:13) fucking

(6:13) ushijima

 

(6:14) ???

 

(6:15) lol hes probably going to get something with just milk

(6:15) FUCK he just looked over

 

(6:16) Duck your head. Its a coffee place there’s loads of people

 

(6:16) im trying im trying BUT ES MOVING HIS HEAD AROUND

(6:18) ok ok i think the coast is clear

(6:19) FUCK THE PICK UP AREAS EMPTY

(6:20) if i go hes gonna see me

(6:20) maki help

(6:20) hes not going to leave me alone and then you know what well have to do

 

(6:21) Ask one of the other customers to go pick it up for you

 

(6:22) omg youre a genius maki im giving you the last chocolate i have later

(6:26) IT WORKED

 

(6:26) Did you escape?

 

(6:27) YES lmao so much for those “extraordinary abilities” he has

 

(6:30) Glad you’re ok

(6:32) BTW, I’m not maki. You have the wrong number

 

(6:33) oh sorry new phone

(6:33) thanks anyways!

  
  


~~

 

(9:32) HES HERE AGAIN

 

(9:34) Oh my god do you have a legitimate stalker?

(9:34) And I’m still not maki

 

(9:44) i know

(9:44) just thought youd like to know hes still here

 

(9:45) Is “here” a public space?

 

(9:45) train station

(9:45) hes confused about where to go omg

(9:46) grown ass man

 

(9:48) See if you can hide behind one of the pillars

 

(9:48) true true let me just do that

(9:50) omg it’s working~

 

(9:51) Have a safe trip

 

(9:53) IT DIDNT WORK HES ON THE SAME CART AS ME

(9:53) fu ck

(9:53) im standing

(9:53) and theres no open seat

(9:54) hes standing too

(9:54) fuck i think he saw me

 

(9:55) DUCK

 

(9:55) DUCK WHERE I AM TALL

(9:55) tall and fine ;)

 

(9:56) Do you have any headphones? Turn around and ignore him

 

(9:57) you dont understand

(9:57) ushijimas the type of person to come around

(9:58) and wave in your face

(9:58) at least w/o the headphones i can hear him

 

(9:59) Walk to another cart?

(9:59) thats dangerous how dare you

(10:00) H ES COMING HER E

 

(10:00) GO TO ANOTHER CART

(10:01) It wouldn’t be there if it weren’t safe go

 

(10:03) i did it

(10:03) oh my god i did it

(10:03) i saw my life flash before my eyes how dare you tell me to go do this

 

(10:04) You’re in another cart though, right?

(10:04) yes im in another cart

(10:04) watch him fucking follow me though

 

(10:05) Was he your ex or something?

 

(10:05) LOL HE WISHES

(10:05) he actually wishes

(10:05) but no

 

(10:06) ??? Why so persistent then?

 

(10:07) he thinks my full potential can be reached through him

 

(10:07) That’s the most pretentious thing I’ve heard all day.

(10:07) And I tutor 15 yr olds

(10:07) Your full potential

 

(10:08) exactly

(10:08) you tutor 15 yr olds?

 

(10:09) Yeah in English and Math

 

(10:10) oh cool i tutor in science

(10:10) best subject in the world

 

(10:10) If you think so

 

(10:11) oh i do think so

 

(10:13) Is that so?

 

(10:13) that is exactly so

(10:13) why what do you think the best subject is

 

(10:13) Math

(10:14) Can’t go wrong with math

 

(10:14) i bet the kids you tutor dont think so

 

(10:16) The other day one kid asked me why and how I knew a poem was written from the point of view of a pigeon. The main reason why it couldn’t possibly be written in the point of a view of a pigeon was bc the pigeon could see everything and travel without issues

(10:17) He forgot pigeons could fly

 

(10:17) poor you

 

(10:18) At least in math if you’re wrong, you’re wrong

(10:18) There are no interpretation problems

(10:33) ??

(10:34) Did ushijima get you??

 

(10:37) ALMOST

(10:37) he got out on the stop i did

(10:38) he was right there coming for me but no fuck that

(10:38) ushijima may be a mammoth but he cant move faster than my long legs

 

(10:40) Are you taller than him?

(10:40) If you are, fight him

 

(10:41) no hes taller

(10:41) but one day he will be crushed

(10:41) one day soon

(10:43) CANT GET ME NOW THO IM OUT OF PUBLIC EYEEEE

 

(10:44) Congrats

  
  


~~~

 

(3:12) im bored

(3:15) hey what do you call a nun in a wheelchair?

 

(3:17) What

 

(3:17) a virgin mobile

(3:21) come on that was a little funny

 

(3:25) Shut up for a little bit I’m busy right now though tutoring someone

 

(3:26) rude

(3:26) would you rather spend a month studying things in the ocean OR spend that month working at the local mall

 

‘(3:28) Month underwater probably.

(3:28) Why?

 

(3:29) those are my options for later

(3:29) month underwater sounds best

(3:30) an entire month of being at the beach what will my fans say~

(3:31) ok ok salted popcorn or caramel popcorn?

 

(3:34) Salted. BTW do you know how to take care of a baby?

 

(3:35) no

(3:35) i thought you were tutoring someone??

 

(3:36) THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT TOO

(3:36) The parents left the house leaving me with the one I’m tutoring and a baby

(3:37) The one I’m supposed to be tutoring is long gone so I have to make sure the babys ok

 

(3:38) ok first

(3:38) you shouldve met up w the child you have to tutor at the library

(3:39) second

(3:39) i dont think you have to do a lot just make sure the babys fed and diapers clean

 

(3:41) That’s it?

(3:41) I couldn’t do it at the library, the librarian doesn’t let that happen

(3:43) oh please

(3:43) have you ever talked to her aside from asking about tutoring?

(3:44) you probably live in my area considering i put 1 wrong number into the phone number

 

(3:45) I’d be distracting her from her job though

 

(3:45) distracting her from what?

(3:45) the librarian gets lonely sitting there looking at books and loud kids all day

(3:46) she lets me tutor in there

 

(3:47) Are you for real?

 

(3:47) wow youre really bad at talking to girls arent you

(3:48) its ok!! youre talking to me so some of my charm might rub off on you~~

 

(3:49) How do you know I’m not a girl myself?

 

(3:50) you can be a girl and still be bad at talking to girls

(3:50) -_-

(3:54) so are you?

 

(3:55) No I’m a guy

(3:55) You?

 

(3:55) same!!

 

(4:13) Do you know how to change a diaper?

(4:14) Its leaking

 

(4:16) its leaking?????

(4:16) LOL RIP

(4:18) i dont know specifics but keep a bag and a clean one with you!!

(4:18) and wipes

 

(4:19) Oh my god its leaking even more when I move the child

(4:20) Jesus christ what the fuck

(4:21) How does a half foot long creature release so much shit

(4:25) IT SAYS READ ANNOYING SHIT HELP ME

 

(4:26) rude

(4:26) this is why youre bad w girls

(4:27) if you want something from me you cant talk like that!~

 

(4:28) Annoying Shit please help me clean a babys shit holder

(4:28) Happy now?

 

(4:29) see you CAN be good w people! theres hope for you yet~*

(4:30) ok do you have the bag? the clean diaper and the wipes?

 

(4:31) Shut up

(4:31) Yeah

 

(4:31) get something to cover your nose w too baby poop is ridiculously smelly

(4:32) ok! so youre going to open up the diaper

(4:32) lift the legs up

(4:32) did you do it?

 

(4:33) Yes

 

(4:33) ok now take the wipes and wipe the butt

(4:33) wipe EVERYTHING

(4:34) then when youre done w the wipe put it on top of the poop in the diaper

(4:34) BE GENEROUS W THE WIPES the baby cant wipe its own butt so be nice to it

(4:34) ok now

(4:35) you have to do this part quick BELIEVE IN YOURSELF and youll get it

(4:35) roll the diaper up

(4:35) roll it like a wrap

(4:36) then use the sticky/velcroish parts as covers for bottom and top

(4:36) then put it in the bag and tie it reeeeally quickly

(4:37) take the baby out of the room and get out yourself

 

(4:42) Wtf why is this so complicated

 

(4:43) did you do it???

 

(4:44) Yeah but still

(4:44) It’s a diaper it shouldn’t be so complicated

 

(4:45) its not

(4:47) what no thank you after all i did

(4:47) helped u

(4:48) in your time OF NEED

 

(4:49) Thank you, Annoying Shit

 

(4:50) Oikawa

(4:50) my names Oikawa Tooru

 

(4:51) I love how out of everything you’ve ever sent me the only thing you ever put in a capital first letter was your name

(4:51) Iwaizumi Hajime

 

(4:52) nice to meet you~

  
  


\--

 

(1:32) You were right about the librarian

 

(1:48) im always right about girls

(1:49) whatd you do?

 

(2:03) I told her her hair looked nice that day and she actually smiled at me

 

(2:10) see! it doesnt take much to be nice

 

(2:14) I’m always nice

 

(2:16) if it took you this long to get the librarian to smile then idk

(2:17) youre one of those people who have a bad resting face right

(2:17) its ok iwa-chan

(2:18) its just nature some people are beautiful at all times and some arent!!

 

(2:31) What the fuck

 

(2:34) the first step to happiness is acceptance!

(2:35) maybe one day you’ll get better at talking with girls so your appearance doesnt matter

 

(2:38) That’s not what your mom said last night

 

(2:40) OH MY GOD

(2:40) i help you

(2:41) and this is how you repay me

 

(2:43) Just sayin’

 

(2:44) i hope the librarian catches you with a cookie or smth

(2:45) and youre forced to tutor kids in loud places

(2:46) or THEIR HOMES eww

 

(2:50) You seemed to have a lot of experience with babies last I checked

 

(2:53) i took care of my nephew when he was a baby so his parents could work

(2:53) you never forget how to fix a diaper

(3:12) OH I SAW USHIJIMA

 

(3:14) When? What happened?

 

(3:15) HE TOLD ME I WAS LIKE A STRAWBERRY PLANT

 

(3:17) ???

(3:17) That doesn’t sound so bad?

 

(3:19) he was like oh Oikawa

(3:19) youre like a strawberry plant resilient through winter and able to survive in the worst dirt

(3:20) like thank you but excuse me?

 

(3:23) That sounds sweet in a way

 

(3:25) he called my teammates dirt D:

(3:25) super chill about it too

 

(3:26) Oh fuck him then

(3:27) Who’s he to say who’s dirt

 

(3:32) ushijima apparently

(3:32) what with his powerful legs and arms

(3:33) vball magazines like oh meet one of the best in the area!!~ One of the best, and one of the hottest

(3:37) he looks like a potato ew

 

(3:41) You’ll be on the cover one day

 

(3:42) fuck yes i will. and ushijimas going to be on page 5 on the left hand bottom corner

 

(3:44) You do that

(3:45) Hey what if he’s calling you a strawberry and means the flower meaning of it

 

(3:55) im sending him a cactus or smth

 

(4:04) Sounds good

(4:05) I have to go tutor someone again, sorry

 

(4:07) have fun!!

 

~~

 

(8:21) guess whos at the bus stop with me reading a book on “hoeing techniques”

 

(8:33) Well now I know why he’s so into you

 

(8:34) why do u do this iwa-chan

(8:36) omg hes putting post it notes into the book

 

(8:40) You sound very relaxed considering he’s right there

 

(8:42) hes not a threat

(8:43) or at least not right now

(8:45) hmmm maybe i should trip him before the game in a week

(8:45) the bigger they are the harder they fall and all that~

 

(8:46) Accidentally kick his shin while swinging your legs back and forth

(8:47) But don’t do it too hard it’s more satisfying beating someone when they’re fine than when they’re already hurt from the start

 

(8:52) awww youre so cute

(8:53) i literally could not give a fuck lmao!!

(8:53) the end result is the same

(8:54) he leaves the court

 

(8:55) But will you be happy tho

 

(8:56) yes

 

(9:07) Let me know how that goes, yeah?

(9:08) It involves going near him and I don’t think you’ll do that tho

 

(9:10) watch me

(9:48) what the fuck

 

(10:03) How’d it go

 

(10:09) he was worried about his plants and whether the soils ok for them

(10:10) what if theres not enough nitrogen in the soil???

 

(10:13) He’s not a casual gardener

 

(10:14) nope

(10:15) he has a system to his plants too

(10:15) he’ll plant in one part of his area one year

(10:16) and then the next year hell move the plants to the area next to it

(10:16) like in a circle

 

(10:21) That’s dedication

 

(10:22) thats having no life

 

(10:29) Leaf the man alone

(10:30) He’s an asshole but he does something productive with his free time

 

(10:32) pls you tutor in your free time like youre any less productive in your free time

 

(10:33) Why what do you do?

 

(10:35) playing volleyball, looking good, swimming, your mom and your dad, and work

 

(10:35) YOU fucker

 

(10:36) you called? ;)

 

(10:36) That was a good one though. I walked right into that one


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to get the attention it did omg  
> underlined is iwaizumi and normal is oikawa  
> enjoy!!

(6:46) Hey

(6:46) What position are you in volleyball?

 

(6:52) setter!!

 

(6:53) Oh that’s cool that’s cool

(6:55) I’m a wing spiker

 

(6:58) WHAT

(6:58) you play volleyball??

 

(7:00) Yeah or at least I used to in high school

(7:01) I’m not good enough to be on the first string in uni so mostly reserve

 

(7:03) ohh

(7:03) who knos tho maybe one day one of the players will get sick and youll get to fill in

 

(7:04) Yeah maybe

 

(7:05) maybe one day well play against each other~

 

(7:05) Yeah that’ll be the day

 

(7:06) are any of your friends on the team? i want to kno if i played against anyone you know

 

(7:07) Actually you do know one of them

(7:07) Not a friend but someone we both know

(7:07) Ushijima

 

(7:09) wtf

(7:09) THE BETRAYAL

(7:10) you go to the same university ushijima does

 

(7:10) Yeah

(7:11) It’s a little weird to know you’re the Oikawa he talks about

(7:12) i cant believe you iwa-chan

(7:12) all this time

(7:13) youve been communicating with HIM

 

(7:13) Lol?

(7:14) I mean it’s hard to ignore how he complains about the ideal ball set to him

(7:14) And how our setter can’t do that

 

(7:15) omg he talks abt me

(7:16) thats so weird w tf

(7:16) who else?

 

(7:17) You probably know Kuroo

 

(7:18) the blocker kuroo??

(7:18) with wild hair??

 

(7:19) Yes that Kuroo

 

(7:20) yeah i know him

(7:20) intimately well

 

(7:21) That’s your type? Untameable hair and smirks?

(7:22) u assume too much iwa-chan

(7:22) my type is everyone

 

(7:23) Oh right right

 

(7:24) but if you must know

(7:24) it was his muscles that got me

 

(7:25) He definitely does have them

 

(7:26) so whats your type?

 

(7:28) Cute I guess??

(7:28) Brown eyes

 

(7:29) way to be vague

 

(7:30) It’s the truth though all the people I’ve been with had those two qualities

(7:31) omg

 

(7:32) Your type is muscles Oikawa shut up

(7:32) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

(7:33) Wait if your type is muscles

(7:33) Then have you ever been attracted to Ushijima

(7:34) oh my god

(7:35) BLASPHEMOUS

 

(7:36) YOU’RE NOT DENYING IT THOUGH omg you have the hots for Ushijima

(7:37) omg youre so mean i dont “have the hots” for ushijima!

 

(7:38) When you first described him you mentioned his legs and arms

(7:38) Oikawa confirmed into Ushijima

 

(7:39) i trusted u iwa-chan

(7:40) and this is how you treat me

 

(7:41) He wants you to set his balls

(7:41) We all thought you were the girlfriend who broke up with him and happened to play volleyball

(7:42) stooooooooop

 

(7:42) The datemate who’s also really good at volleyball bc it IS Ushijima he cannot have a romantic interest in someone who isn’t the best at volleyball

(7:43) Who can set his balls juuuust the way he likes it

 

(7:44) IT WAS ONE TIME

 

(7:45) I was kidding but now you have to explain

(7:46) i cant believe

(7:46) you played me like that

(7:47) it was in a practice match and he was there and i was curious so i set a few for him

 

(7:47) Lol

(7:55) why you do this to me

 

(7:55) He really does complain and say your name a lot

(7:56) Its calmed down since you talked to him

 

(8:04) well see how it is in a week or so

 

(8:05) Oh right the game

(8:06) Good luck you’re gonna need it

(8:10) why must you betray me further

(8:11) you wont come cheer for me?

 

(8:12) LMAO I rather cheer Ushijima on

 

(8:15) that hurts iwa-chan

(8:15) that hurts deep

(8:16) if you make a “thats what your mom said” i s2g

 

(8:17) You’ll do what?

 

(8:19) ill tell ushijima the main reason i didn’t come to your uni is that you were super jealous of me and i didnt want to mess with that

 

(8:20) You wouldn’t

 

(8:21) i would

(8:21) betrayal doesnt feel so good now does it

 

(8:22) That’s

 

(8:22) FINISH THE SENTENCE I FUCKING DARE YOU

 

(8:22) What

 

(8:22) oh my god

(8:22) im opening a text to him

 

(8:23) You have his number?

(8:23) What happened to it being one time lol

(8:24) fuck.

 

(8:24) Fuck indeed

 

~~

 

(3:42) I don’t blame you for having the hots for Ushijima

(3:43) He’s got sort of nice legs

(3:43) He looks like a dinosaur waist down but if you’re into muscles weeeeelllll

 

(4:28) OMG im not attracted to him

(4:32) you keep talking about him tho

(4:33) one might think

(4:33) YOURE actually the one into him

 

(4:55) Nah

(4:56) My type doesn’t have dinosaur legs

(5:12) thats valid

(5:14) so whats up

 

(5:18) Idk but my grades aren’t

(5:21) I’m studying

 

(5:23) iwa-chan you need to lay off the books for a while

(5:24) CLEAR YOUR HEAD

(5:24) i bet you hv wrinkles from studying and teaching so much

 

(5:30) No I don’t

 

(5:30) why the long pause iwa-chan

 

(5:32) Because I’m studying

(5:32) I don’t remember you ever saying you were busy because you were reading

 

(5:33) thats bc youre always talking abt it!!!

(5:33) imagine how itd be if i said oh im gonna go read a book now

 

(5:34) Go read a book Oikawa

 

(5:34) no

(5:35) you should go outside

 

(5:37) I literally just got back from practice let me sit

 

(5:37) oh?

(5:37) mind if you just

(5:38) slide some game strategies over for next weeks game?

 

(5:38) No

 

(5:41) pretty please with caramel and sprinkles and cherries on top??

 

(5:41) No

(5:42) I don’t even like caramel

 

(5:42) omg why

 

(5:42) It’s too sweet and sticks to your mouth weirdly

(5:42) FUCK DON’T

 

(5:43) that’s not what your mom said

 

(5:43) FUCK

 

(5:43) HOWS IT FEEL NOW

(5:43) TELL ME HOW MY ASS TASTES

 

(5:43) I set that one up for you omg

(5:44) I set it up

 

(5:44) well done youre on your way to becoming the setter ushijima wants!!

  
  


~~

  
  


(10:24) iwa-chan

(10:25) iwaaaaaaaaaaaaaizumi

(10:26) are you awake

(10:26) omg youre asleep wtf how its a tuesday night dont you have homework to do

(10:27) lol tuesday night

(10:28) got the club goin up

(10:28) on a tuesday~

 

(10:30) Shut up Oikawa oh my god

 

(10:31) IWA CHAN youre up!!

 

(10:32) Yeah what is it

(10:32) And even if I wasn’t awake I’d get up from the text notifications

(10:33) keep me up

(10:33) makis “”busy”’ in our apartment and i have to go to a friends to sleep

(10:33) and i need to stay awake so i dont miss the stop

 

(10:34) That’s fascinating

 

(10:34) no this is annoying

(10:34) the only reason im ok is that this has been going on since m idd le school

 

(10:35) And they just confronted it now?

(10:35) How many years later exactly?

(10:36) like 6

(10:36) maybe 7 not sure

 

(10:37) Better late than never

(10:38) i guess so

(10:38) wish they wouldnt do it at night when im coming home

(10:38) neither of those 2 had classes today literally the entire apartment to themselves the whole day

(10:39) -_-

 

(10:40) Think of it this way they actually remembered to text you

(10:40) That’s better than a lot of people

 

(10:41) theres a story there and u hv to tell it!

(10:41) not rn tho at friend’s house~

(10:41) thank you iwaizumi

 

(10:42) Oh so you are capable of saying my name properly

  
  


~~

 

(3:02) Guess who I’m sitting with

(3:02) Your boy

(3:03) _Attached image._

 

(3:12) omg whyyy i see enuf of him already

(3:12) are those your knees in the bottom of the pic???

 

(3:13) Yes?

 

(3:13) figures youd wear khakis

 

(3:13) Whats that supposed to mean

(3:14) hmmm idkk

(3:14) you just seem like a grump!! you never go out

 

(3:15) What the fuck I too so go out

(3:15) LOL OK

(3:15) youre always studying or helping other people you should let loose for once

 

(3:16) Yeah see but there’s one thing you forget

(3:16) That costs money I could spend on other things

(3:16) Like food

 

(3:17) omg iwa-chan are you poor

 

(3:17) Yes

 

(3:18) omg this just makes it more urgent for you to get better at talking to people

(3:18) then you can get free drinks AND have some fun~~!

 

(3:19) You keep acting like I’m not good at that just because I didn’t try to seduce the librarian

(3:19) The decently old librarian

(3:19) it wasnt abt seducing its about charming

 

(3:20) Then that’s all about body language and smiles, no?

(3:20) exactly!!

(3:20) see iwa-chan youre not a lost cause afterall

 

(3:20) If it’s about body language shut up you dont know if I’m good or not

(3:21) rude

(3:23) so whyre you with ushijima? you dont even like him

(3:23) OR DO YOU

 

(3:25) Going on a trip to this museum

(3:25) I still have classes with him outside of volleyball

(3:26) lol he wears sports shorts in public like normal clothes

(3:26) thats precious

 

(3:26) I’ve yet to see him in actual pants its amazing

(3:27) Just sports shorts and jerseys

 

(3:28) and sports magazines call him hot lmaoooo

 

(3:28) Well hes not entirely bad looking

(3:28) He has abs and thats all you need to be considered hot honestly

(3:29) OH RIGHT I FORGOT YOU CRUSHON HIM

(3:29) you would know aaaaaalllllll abt his abs

 

(3:30) You’ll see what I mean by Friday

(3:30) I dont know why but ever since about a month ago hes been taking his shirt off randomly

(3:30) One of his fans probably told him to do it in practice

(3:31) Like oh Ushijima your body temperature will be more stable if you do it and you’ll get better at volleyball

(3:31) omg

(3:31) who does he think he is

 

(3:32) Ushijima lol

(3:32) It’s a recent addition to Things Ushijima Does

(3:33) oh?

(3:34) theres a list?

(3:34) tell me more ;)

 

(3:35) Eats all the cookies and sweets the managers get for us, sings in the shower, gives honey sticks to people with coughs, your mom, runs like 12 laps around the gym before practicing

 

(3:37) how could you slip that in there LIKE I WOULDNT NOTICE

 

(3:38) You literally asked me to tell you what he does lol

(3:38) It was an invitation on a silver platter

(3:40) he keeps honey sticks on him?

 

(3:41) Always

(3:41) He has different flavor ones too

(3:41) different flavored honey sticks

(3:41) is that even a thing

 

(3:42) Yeah strawberry watermelon normal

(3:43) They’re actually pretty cool

(3:44) huh he doesnt seem like the type

 

~~

 

(6:35) did you say anything to him

(6:35) for some reason he’s a little more persistent than he normally is today

 

(6:37) No?

 

(6:37) i told him i needed to find a bathroom to get away from the bus stop/him and hes with meeeeee

(6:38) apparently he needs the bathroom too

 

(6:38) Say you have incredible diarrhea

(6:38) Toxic diarrhea

(6:40) HE SAID “I have smelled fresh cow manure before, your waste cannot be worse”

(6:40) what the fuuuuuckkkkk

 

(6:41) You actually said you had toxic diarrhea omg

(6:41) i s2g im going to crawl out of a window as soon as he turns around i cannot take this

(6:42) he keeps talking about how hes worried his mint plants are going to overtake his pepper plants

 

(6:42) Welcome to dealing with him

(6:44) i just asked him what his teammates think abt that bc why not might as well get some information out

(6:44) and i just found out the funniest thing

(6:45) you

(6:45) garden w him

 

(6:46) NOT EXACTLY

(6:46) BUT ITS TRUE

 

(6:47) He doesnt stop talking about it and I thought I could be friendly enough with him

(6:47) so you help him figure out where to put the mints LMAOOO

(6:48) “iwaizumi was very helpful with his advice, and he even came over to show me”

(6:49) garden and chill

(6:49) i see you there with ol dinosaur legs

 

(6:50) I'm not the one who hangs out with him every other day

(6:50) BTW have you escaped yet

(6:53) NEARLY

(6:53) pretending to be so engrossed in y phone

(6:53) that we “accidentally” go down separate roads

(6:54) and dont realize until its too late

(6:54) thank god theres the rush hour crowd today

 

(6:56) Well you’ll be seeing him again in a few days

(6:56) Hows that going?

(6:57) cant tell you its a secret!!

(6:57) practice is poppin tho~

(6:57) can you at least tell me who will be playing on friday?

 

(6:58) No

(6:59) I don’t even know

(7:00) maybe ill play against you~

(7:00) lol what if i trip him right now then youll have to play

 

(7:01) Id rather play a game where you don’t have a hand in how its done

(7:01) so mean iwa-chan

(7:04) i did it!!!

(7:04) waka is heading to the fruit markets and im gooooooooooone

 

(7:05) Congrats

(7:06) all thanks to you

(7:06) cheer for me if youre not playing on friday

 

(7:10) Chances are I might not

(7:10) My heads been hurting all day even with pain meds

(7:11) what no wtf

(7:12) go drink some soup!

 

(7:13) Yeah I’ll try

(7:13) Good luck keeping ushijima off your trail

(7:14) He’s huge so that only means he can see above the crowd

  
(7:15) wtfff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midterm week is over the evil is gone


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underlined is iwaizumi, normal is oikawa

(2:18) hows your head  
  
(2:20) game tmrw!! are you excited  
  
(2:45) iwa-chan????

(4:02) are you alive omg  
  
(5:22) iwaizumi wtf  
  
(5:39) you have to be alive enough to see me destroy waka

 

(6:12) I was taking a nap what is it

 

(6:15) A 4 HR NAP were you dead???

 

(6:16) A fever

(6:17) I don’t think I’ll be there at the game

 

(6:18) oh im sry

(6:18) i play another game against you guys in abt a month and a half!

 

(6:20) Yeah

 

(6:22) go drink some soup and eat something!

(6:22) how did you even get sick so fast

 

(6:24) One of the kids I was helping out a while ago got something and passed it on to me

(6:24) Don’t worry Kuroo’s getting me something before he goes for his pre game routine at the gym

(6:25) mind telling me what the routine entails? ;)

 

(6:25) Running

(6:26) I’m guessing you’ve seen his thighs

(6:26) yeah but iwa-chan you really have a thing for legs dont you~

 

(6:27) Nothing wrong with checking up on my teammate’s muscles and seeing what’s in shape

(6:28) youve been hanging out w waka too much

(6:28) if your attraction to legs boils down to vball

(6:29) OMG NO WONDER

(6:29) hes been supplying you w honey sticks

(6:29) bc youve been sick all this time

(6:29) thats why you kno what flavors he has

 

(6:31) I was hoping it’d fizzle down by the game

(6:31) Kuroo’s here text you later

 

(6:32) any advice for tmrw?

(6:33) cmooooonn iwa-chan help a friend out

 

(6:34) If you’re going to be offensive then attack early  
  
(6:34) Ushijima tends to take a while to power up

  
  


~~

  
  


(4:00) *~GAME DAY~*

(4:01) SO EXCITED

 

(4:35) Good luck

(4:36) i thought you wernt going to cheer for me~

 

(4:40) I’m not

(4:41) Not going to cheer for anyone because I’ll be at home

(4:42) you should go to a doctor

 

(4:45) I have left over pills from the last time I went it's fine

(4:45) Go get ready for the game

(4:47) if you say so iwa-chan!

(4:47) i’m going to play against you next month so make sure you’re ok then.

 

(4:47) Are you ok?

(4:48) yeah?? HYPED why?

 

(4:48) Just a feeling something was off

(4:49) hmmmm not gonna say anything to a sick man before my game!

(4:49) thats just inviting bad luck >:(

 

(12:48) Hey are you ok?

(12:51) yeah!!!!

(12:51) absolutely

(12:51) peachy!!!!

 

(12:53) Ok

(12:53) Why are you up? Aren’t you exhausted

(12:54) habit ;P

(12:54) i wouldnt sleep a lot in high school after matches

 

(12:54) You should now

(12:55) It’s not healthy

 

(12:56) you’d know all about healthy wouldn’t you!!!!

(12:57) mr ‘i got sick at the last possible moment’ yes you’re not a regular but you should still take care of yourself

(12:58) you have a healthy body and who knows maybe things will change

 

(12:59) Maybe

(12:59) You should still sleep

(1:00) it didnt matter what i did

(1:00) aside from serves

(1:00) there was no stopping your team

(1:01) wakas spikes and kuroo’s blocks

(1:01) it didn’t matter

 

(1:02) Go to sleep Oikawa

(1:02) End today and wake up tmrw in a whole new day

(1:03) Go hang out with your teammates and see what you can do

(1:03) You’re not the captain and you aren’t the only one on the court

 

(1:04) speaking of teammates where are yours

 

(1:05) They were being too loud and giving me a headache so I kicked them out

(1:05) Celebrate tomorrow

 

(1:06) you should sleep too

 

(1:07) Drinking the soup they got me

 

(1:07) you should drink a lot of water too

(1:07) quench your thirst

 

(1:08) Speaking of thirst did Ushijima talk to you before the game?

 

(1:08) aside from the normal no

(1:08) he was talking w kuroo mostly

 

(1:09) Hm ok

(1:10) hows ur cough

 

(1:10) Uncomfortable

(1:10) go to sleep then!

 

(1:10) You go to sleep

(1:10) I’ve been sleeping all day

(1:11) so sleep some more

(1:11) and get betterrrrrr

(1:11) ur not even doing anything right now

 

(1:12) Actually I am doing something

(1:12) DONT

(1:12) Your mom

 

(1:12) you went there

(1:13) in my time of grief n need

 

(1:13) You set it for me

(1:14) i did

(1:14) BUT youre still not doing aything!

 

(1:15) Alright alright I’ll go

(1:15) But you should too

(1:15) finee

(1:15) good night!!

 

(1:16) GN

 

(1:16) so rude iwa-chan

(1:16) i type ot out for you and all u hv to say is 2 words

 

(1:16) Good night, Annoying Shit

  
  


~~

 

(5:57) You’re the worst

(6:10) cant tell me that wo telling me why!!

(6:10) use your words!

 

(6:16) Because you’ve been saying so many your mom jokes

(6:16) And I respond with mine and I’ve become so comfortable with it

(6:16) This kid I was tutoring asked me what the foundation of something was for some general information in his introduction paragraph

(6:16) And I said “your mom” to that

 

(6:17) oh my god i’m so proud iwa-chan

(6:17) you’re loosening up~

(6:18) youre corrupting the youth tho

 

(6:18) This child was so shocked I said it

(6:19) DETAILS

 

(6:20) He asked me about the foundation to lay his argument on and how it had to be firm and how I’d do it

(6:20) I said your moms a firm foundation

(6:21) OMG

 

(6:21) He just sat there with his mouth open till the pen dropped

(6:22) that *was* a good one though

(6:22) but still

(6:22) control your mouth omg the infants dont need this

 

(6:23) I’m sure the infants say worse than that

(6:25) they do -_-

(6:26) one kid banged his toe against a chair

(6:26) and the cursing! yikes

(6:26) really creative curses too omg

(6:27) the same kid called someone a fishfuck a while ago

 

(6:27) Fishfuck?

(6:28) bc fishes dont fuck physically and if they did it wouldnt be comfortable

 

(6:28) How would he know tho he’s not a fish

(6:28) Maybe the scales feel hot to them

 

(6:29) ewwwwww

 

(6:29) I don’t think many of them reproduce that way

(6:29) Bigger animals might

 

(6:30) yea sharks definitely go physical

(6:31) omg imagine being a fish

(6:31) going to your little fishy routine but you cant go down a certain place bc whales are going at it

 

(6:32) Why do you bring this image to my head

(6:32) They’re in the water too I don’t think they’d clean up

 

(6:33) imagine giant squids

 

(6:33) This is where they get the legend of the kraken from and other mythical creatures of the sea

(6:34) Weird things floating in the sea

 

(6:34) from whale sex

(6:35) how do they even do that

 

(6:35) Well Oikawa

(6:35) There’s a hole

 

(6:35) omg dont be difficult im talking abt the process

 

(6:36) Again, a hole

 

(6:36) nvrmind this is what i get for asking someone who’s not good w girls

(6:37) or people lol

(6:38) people except waka

 

(6:39) It was one time I haven’t been to his place since

(6:39) i was talking about the soup

(6:39) he took care of youin sickness

 

(6:40) He was with Kuroo

(6:40) ...and??

 

(6:40) Have you seen Kuroo when someone’s not eating or unwell around him

(6:41) He’ll stand around and make sure it happens if they’re sick

 

(6:42) if you say so~

  
  


~~

 

(3:12) WAIT A SECOND

(3:13) you were tutoring again???

(3:13) iwa-chan thats not ok! you should recover before you around educating youths!

 

(3:56) It was over Skype relax

 

(4:03) how are you feeling

 

(4:03) Not so bad now actually

(4:04) wakas soup and honey helped then

(4:04) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

(4:05) Why

(4:05) He got me soup one time

(4:06) just the beginning of something special~

 

(4:06) And this “wooing” starts with this?

(4:06) he got you food and something to help you! in some cultures that’s a proposal!

 

(4:07) Yeah but its your name he calls everyday

(4:07) he still talks about me?

(4:07) even after yesterday’s game?

 

(4:08) You’re his favorite setter

(4:09) omg really

 

(4:09) Yeah lmao

(4:10) Be prepared for more of him later in the week

  
(4:11) i love how you just *know* he’s going to find me~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *unintentionally updates on a weekly basis*  
> midterms results day is a wild ride


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always going to be surprised at the amount of attention this is getting haha  
> underlined is iwaizumi, normal is oikawa  
> enjoy!!

(3:23) you were right

(3:23) hes here

(3:23) and marching straight at me oh god

(3:24) lol dinosaur legs u rly kno how to pick them iwa-chan ;)

 

(3:32) Good luck

(3:45) so im on my way to lunch w waka

 

(3:50) Oh?

(3:50) Who has a crush on him now

(3:51) “Surprise” meetings in bus stops leading to a lunch date

(3:51) Enjoy it

(3:52) fuck u

(5:02) that wasnt sooo bad

(5:02) he kinda just sat there and ate with me??

(5:02) didnt talk a lot but its waka lol

 

(5:03) You had a true bonding experience with Ushijima congrats

(5:03) He doesn’t talk a lot in these hangouts

(5:04) THESE HANGOUTS?

 

(5:04) I’ve been gardening with him again

(5:05) Weirdly relaxing

(5:05) hm

(5:05) team has to bond somehow~

 

(5:06) When’s your next game?

(5:06) in a couple days!

(5:06) are you going to cheer for me iwa-chan?~

 

(5:08) I might

(5:08) what

(5:08) youre gonna come???

(5:09) iwaizumi are you for real

 

(5:09) Yes?

(5:09) If it’s at night and I’m free I might

 

(5:10) its at 8 at home!

 

(5:13) Then I’ll likely be there

(5:13) But no promises

(5:14) YESS

  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(2:12) Do you believe in ghosts?

(2:12) Spirits demons all of that?

(2:31) not really?

(2:31) why do you

 

(2:32) Not sure if I do

(2:32) But there’s this weird light at the foot of my bed and I’m not sure if it’s because I haven’t slept properly for the past two days

(2:32) Or there’s some shit there

(2:33) iwa-chan wtf

(2:34) you were sick just a little while ago!

 

(2:34) Homework and deadlines wait for no human

(2:34) they should wen humans are making them!

(2:35) email your profs theyll give u time

 

(2:35) I did

(2:35) It’s the only reason I can sleep at this time now

(2:35) what time do you have class tmrw?

 

(2:36) Around 3

(2:36) hmmmmm

(2:36) is the light still there

 

(2:26) Yeah

(2:37) It’s blinking green it’s so weird

(2:37) throw something down!

 

(2:38) Just threw my History textbook

(2:38) The light’s not blinking anymore it’s just there what the fuck

(2:39) rip you

(2:39) so do u believe in that stuff?

 

(2:39) A little

(2:39) There’s definitely something around aside from us

(2:40) hmmmm

 

(2:41) Don’t give me that judgemental hmmmm

(2:41) If you want to say something just say it

(2:41) so uncouth iwa-chan!!

(2:41) i dont think theres something around on earth~

(2:42) OUTSIDE EARTH THO

(2:42) there’s aliens out there

 

(2:42) How are you so convinced there’s nothing on earth

(2:43) Our oceans are still really unexplored

(2:43) wed hear abt intelligent life tho

(2:43) and we cant be the *only* ones in space!

(2:43) think abt it

(2:44) planets with similar conditions to us all over the place

(2:44) and thats just for life thats similar to us

(2:44) what abt life that operates under a whole new system??

 

(2:45) And you can’t find that in our own oceans?

(2:45) The conditions down there might as well be another planet

(2:46) i guess so~

 

(2:48) You’re one of those people who think the government knows about aliens and is covering it up right

(2:48) i might be~

 

(2:48) Oh my god

(2:49) the truth is out there iwa-chan

(2:51) is ur light still shining?

 

(2:51) Yeah

(2:51) go peek

(2:51) you can do this!

 

(2:52) I’m not getting my face ripped off

 

(2:53) omg stop being so dramatic

 

(2:53) LOL

(2:53) Did you tell me to stop being dramatic

(2:53) YOU

(2:54) Did you forget that we started talking because you were having a moment over being in the same cafe as Ushijima

(2:54) i was young

(2:54) and impressionable

 

(2:55) Right.

(2:55) im a good person i dont deserve that sass at 3 am

(2:56) after i HELP you

 

(2:57) Mmhm ok good night Oikawa

(2:57) what abt the light

 

(2:57) If it’s some device under the sweaters then whatever

(2:57) If it’s some demon under the sweaters then it can eat my ass

(2:58) Such a weak demon that can’t even confront me if I’m up this late doing nothing but laying in bed

(2:58) youve been hanging w waka too much

 

(2:58) Good night Oikawa

(2:59) goodnight iwa-chan!!

  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(3:45) Good luck

(3:48) omg iwa-chan you can be nice sometimes *gasp*

 

(3:51) What’s that supposed to mean I’m always nice to you

(3:52) whtever helps you sleep at night!!!

(3:53) what was the light btw

 

(3:54) I don’t know

(3:54) There was nothing there this morning

(3:54) your place is haunted omg

(3:55) or worse

(3:55) the aliens figured out you dont believe in them

 

(3:55) Right the aliens how could I have missed it

(3:56) its ok iwa-chan i kno it hurts your brain sometimes!

 

(3:56) Yeah the aliens

(3:56) The aliens see everything

(3:56) i knew you could do it

(3:57) thinking with new thoughts!!!

(4:02) HOLD ON

(4:02) were you quoting illuminati proof video lines at me

 

(4:03) It’s ok Oikawa I know it hurts your head sometimes

(4:03) omg

(4:03) i cannot believe

 

~

 

(2:58) Nice game

(2:58) Congratulations

(3:02) IWA-CHAN

(3:02) u were htere???

 

(3:03) Yeah

(3:03) You’re good I can see why Ushijima wants you on the team so much

(3:04) WELL

(3:04) waka can go

(3:04) n lick my butt

(3:05) im gonna thr ow a dum p shot in his fcae

(3:05) lol dump shoot

 

(3:06) Let me know how that goes

(3:06) dnt hv to!!

(3:07) bc you ll be there 2

 

(3:07) I’d rather not when you’re throwing “dump shots” in his face

(3:08) wat

(3:08) u dnt wanna play vball w me???

(3:08) so ruude

 

(3:09) Go home Oikawa

(3:09) i am home!!

(3:10) u were theeeeereee

 

(3:10) Yes?

(3:11) thts so unfair iwa

(3:11) u got to see me bt i didnt see u

(3:12) >;(

 

(3:12) You’ll see me eventually

(3:13) NO

(3:13) u saw me 2day thts not fair

(3:14) send a pic!!

 

(3:15) What? We have so many mutual friends we’ll meet eventually

(3:15) :((((

(3:15) bt u saw me todaaaayyyy

 

(3:16) Oikawa it’s 3 am

(3:16) so??

(3:16) seeeend

 

(3:17) Fine

(3:17) _Attached image_.

 

(3:17) OH

(3:18) WATS THIS

 

(3:18) It’s 3 am I wasn’t getting up to do anything except turn the light for the pic

(3:19) iwa-chan u sleep wo a shirt??

(3:19) nicee

(3:19) maki thinks u loo k hot 2

 

(3:20) What the fuck Oikawa don’t go around with my picture

(3:21) he was sitting w me wen u sent it

(3:21) n herd vibrations

(3:21) omg iwa

(3:21) wtf

 

(3:22) What?

(3:22) ur arms

(3:22) lok

(3:23) delectable

 

(3:24) How can you spell delectable but not the word “look”

(3:25) wtf iwa u nvr told me u wer ehot

(3:25) send more

 

(3:26) No I’m going to sleep

(3:26) Make sure you don’t drink too much

(3:27) id take a drnik off tho se abs wtf iwa

 

(3:28) Good night Oikawa

(3:28) but iwa u cant

 

(3:29) Why not?

(3:29) I have an early class tmrw

(3:30) A class I need to pay attention in too

(3:31) but i need to kno!!

(3:31) so u saw me

(3:32) 4 the 1st time

(3:32) wat u think

 

(3:33) What do you mean?

(3:33) wat u think??

 

(3:34) You’re good at volleyball?

(3:34) You had to have been

(3:35) n????

 

(3:35) What else?

(3:35) Your serves are intense

(3:36) omg  ur so dense

 

(3:37) You’re how I expected you to be honestly

(3:37) The only surprise was your height

(3:37) I expected you shorter

(3:38) !

 

(3:39) Is that all, Your Majesty?

(3:40) send more pics??

 

(3:40) Good night Oikawa

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(7:02) So

(7:02) How was last night?

(7:03) Probably great but this brisk morning’s amazing

(7:03) The cool breeze

(7:04) I wonder if I should get a bagel or some pancakes for breakfast

(7:04) !

 

(7:04) Oh you’re awake

(7:05) why so cruel

(7:05) u kno i leave my phone on vibrate

 

(7:06) And you

(7:07) Know

(7:08) I have class this early

(7:08) So we’re going to suffer together

(7:09) but i was so nice to u last night!

 

(7:10) Oikawa you kept me up I was going to send a congrats and then leave it and go to sleep

(7:10) you couldve ignored the texts

 

(7:10) Well life happened

(7:11) And the person who was responsible for keeping me up so late is going to be awake with me as I run to class

(7:15) so what class?

 

(7:15) History

(7:16) and after you get in youre gonna leave me awake n in pain

(7:16) so cruel iwa-chan

(7:16) after i was so nice

 

(7:17) Oikawa I sent a picture of my face and you focused on the 1cm space that included my arms

(7:18) it was half the pic

 

(7:18) No it wasn’t

 

(7:19) scroll back up

 

(7:19) I just did and still stands

(7:19) Completely ignore my face for that small space

(7:20) i’ll comment on your face if you comment on mine ;)

(7:20) you had a good 2 hrs last night to look at me!

 

(7:21) You’re literally asking me to compliment you

(7:21) OHO i didnt say that

(7:21) i said comment

(7:21) tell me if i matched what u imagined

(7:22) if everything u hv to tell me is good thennnn ;)

 

(7:22) Are you for real

(7:23) u asked me to do that like 10 minutes ago!

(7:23) and yes im for real

(7:24) this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!!

(7:24) someone makes an image after knowing me but not knowing my appearance i want to knooooooow

 

(7:25) Amazing

 

(7:26) omg iwa-chan!!

 

(7:26) No your attitude towards your own ego is amazing

(7:26) I’m in class now so I can’t text sorry

(7:27) the nerve of you omg

  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(4:32) uuuuuuggghhhhhhhhhhhh

(4:33) uugh

(4:33) u

(4:33) g

(4:33) h

 

(4:34) What is it

(4:35) i just walked in on maki and matsu

(4:35) and i didnt need to see ANY of tht uuuugghhh

 

(4:35) Lol

(4:36) tooooo much

(4:36) im going to sugas place

(4:37) and i need smth to bleach my mind of that ew

 

(4:38) Was it really that bad?

(4:39) YES

(4:39) i feel like going to church just looking for a second n then closing the door on them

(4:39) tho what they were doing does seem like smth id do

(4:40) i dont want to see *my friends* going at it like that ewwww

 

(4:40) Lmao

(4:40) So did you eat anything today?

(4:40) hmmmm

(4:41) they were giving out free grilled cheese sandwiches in exchange for some stuff in the lounges today!!

(4:41) one day im going to learn how to make the perfect grilled cheese

(4:41) with like 5 different cheeses

(4:41) and tomato

 

(4:42) You like tomato in your grilled cheese?

(4:42) on the side!

(4:42) roasted with garlic~

 

(4:43) That sounds like an intense grilled cheese sandwich

(4:43) my mom used to make it like that when i was a kid

(4:43) id come home from school and she would eat late lunch with me

 

(4:43) Thats so cute

(4:43) My mom worked a lot  so sometimes if she came home early we’d have dessert together

 

(4:44) ohhh ok

(4:44) whats your fav dessert

 

(4:44) Cake and ice cream

(4:44) what flavor ice cream?

 

(4:45) I used to really like that flavor where it’s strawberry vanilla and chocolate mixed

(4:45) It had everything in one

(4:45) good choice

(4:45) what abt now whats your fav

 

(4:46) Raspberry

 

(4:46) wtf i was expecting chocolate

(4:46) why raspberry

 

(4:47) It’s sweet and sour at the same time

(4:47) And sometimes in raspberry gelato they have the seeds in it

(4:47) and u like that?

(4:47) lol

 

(4:47) Yes?

(4:48) It tastes pretty good

(4:48) if you say so~

(4:48) im at sugas!

(4:48) thank you iwa-chan

 

(4:49) Np

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(6:31) What do you think the word “carmine” means?

(6:37) red??

(6:37) could be yellow

 

(6:38) Important part is it’s a color

(6:39) This one child thought it meant carnivorous like meat eating

(6:39) In “the carmine drapes next to her”

(6:40) And then talked about how the book was a horror based off that paragraph

(6:40) omg

 

(6:40) I told him to actually read the book before our session so I could actually help him

(6:41) And then gave him a section of a book he had to have read

(6:42) I gave him the only sex scene in the book and he comes back with ‘the main character is actually a cannibal because he’s eating her and this is because the drapes are carmine and he thinks she’s delicious’

(6:42) thats precious omg

(6:42) whatd u do

 

(6:43) I sat there and made him read the book in front of me

(6:43) He didn’t even bother to read summaries online

(6:44) He didn’t even sparknote it

(6:44) but he got you to tutor him

(6:44) Yeah

(6:45) I don’t know how he’s going to survive if he can’t lift a finger to press the words ‘sparknote’ into google

(6:45) thats not your problem thoo~

(6:45) relax iwa-chan you do what you can!

 

(6:46) This kid is in a university level course too

 

(6:46) LMAOOO

(6:46) is he for real

 

(6:47) I guess so

(6:47) It takes dedication to be that lazy

 

(6:47) ah well free money~

(6:48) whens your next home game?

 

(6:48) In about a week

(6:48) Midday at 4

 

(6:49) hmm

(6:49) i might make it~

 

(6:49) Oh?

 

(6:50) i have to!!

(6:50) catch me next week at your game with a vuvuzela

 

(6:50) Oh god you’re one of those fans

(6:50) See you then

(6:51) I’ve got another one coming in a few minutes so I have to prepare

  
(6:51) you prepare youre so cute iwa-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted early bc halloweens coming up!!  
> *joins post midterm celebration as if I actually did work during the past weeks*
> 
>  
> 
> real quick trying to see if this works   
> [hi](http://meruems-thighs.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400+ oh my god!!

.

.

(3:43) Do you ever wonder how betrayal can come from the most unexpected places

(4:12) be more specific!

 

(4:17) Ushijima came to me and thanked me on convincing you to go and eat lunch with him

(4:17) And that he will try his best not to do anything

(4:17) Care to explain?

 

(4:21) ohhhh lol

(4:22) dont be mad iwa-chan!!

(4:22) we were talking abt vball players and your name came up

(4:22) and i maaaaay or may not hv implied some stuff~

(4:23) IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

 

(4:24) How do you do all that on accident

(4:25) And what did you imply

(4:27) we talk a lot

 

(4:27) And?

(4:27) idk waka has the idea that talking = relationship :/

 

(4:28) That might be because you avoid him so much

(4:29) it wasnt on purpose iwa-chan

(4:29) he was backing up and thats when i realized

 

(4:30) So then?

(4:30) i corrected him but i dont think he believed meee

(4:30) oh well~

 

(4:31) Oh well?

(4:31) Everytime you brush him off now I’ll have to be questioned on how to approach you better

(4:31) Stop running off and face him

(4:32) u cant blame me iwa-chan!!

 

(4:32) I just did

 

(4:32) so mean

(4:33) he stayed and had lunch with me are you happy now

(4:33) Ecstatic

  


*~~~***~~~*

  


(2:48) I WA-CH AN

(2:48) SO

(2:48) THE REWS THIS HUGE F SPIDE R

(2:48) ON THE CEILING ABOVE MY HEAD

(2:48) IWA-CHAN

(2:49) IWA IT JUST MOVED A LEG

 

(2:50) Lol

(2:50) why must u laugh at my pain

(2:50) IT JUST MOVED AGAIN

(2:50) omggg its going to fall

(2:51) and in the morning news youll see

(2:51) ‘local dies because spider eats his head’

(2:51) and then u will kno

(2:52) and remember your laughter

 

(2:52) Ask Maki to take it out

(2:52) hes staying at matsus tonight

(2:53) fuck this im sleeping in his bed!!

 

(2:53) Have fun with that

(2:53) hold on a second

(2:54) did you just say take care of the spider

 

(2:54) I said take it out

(2:54) omg ur one of those people who scoop up spiders and whisper to them and push them onto a nearby plant no matter how big it is wtf

 

(2:55) Yes?

(2:55) wow

 

(2:55) I used to collect bugs and try to take care of them when I was a kid

(2:56) omg iwa-chan u were so cute what happened

 

(2:56) Excuse me, who was the one that said I looked “delectable”?

(2:56) cute n hot are 2 v v different things

 

(2:57) Oh I’m sorry for the mistake

(2:57) At 3 am in the morning

(2:57) Why do you always text me at this time it’s not healthy

(2:58) shut up iwa-chan!!

(2:58) you hv to be up at 3 am to tell me this too~

 

(2:59) _Attached image._

(2:59) Homework. You?

(3:00) watching a show suga told me about

 

(3:00) You should sleep

(3:00) Sleep today and stay up tomorrow

(3:01) ?

 

(3:01) There’s a meteor shower tomorrow and it’s supposed to last all night

(3:01) WHAT

(3:01) in our area???

 

(3:02) Yeah

(3:02) perfect!!

 

(3:03) Do you mean that for real or

(3:03) i hv a date tmrw and we can end it outside under the stars ;)

 

(3:04) Have fun with that

(3:04) i intend to

(3:04) good night iwa-chan!!

 

(3:05) Good night Oikawa

  


*~~~***~~~*

  


(3:32) How’d it go?

(5:18) ugh

(5:18) i took him out to see the meteor shower after the movie

(5:19) it was so nice too!!

(5:19) and he said

(5:19) he didnt really care abt stars and meteor showers

(5:20) and said

(5:20) he was going home and if i wanted to come w him i could

 

(5:20) Did you?

(5:21) ABSOLUTELY NOT

(5:21) he didnt like stars what the hell ugh

 

(5:22) That’s the deal breaker for you

(5:22) HE WANTED TO GO HOME IN A METEOR SHOWER

(5:22) who does that

(5:22) i cant fuck someone whod turn that down

 

(5:23) Did you enjoy it at least

(5:23) IWA-CHAN IT WAS SO COOL

(5:23) did u???

 

(5:24) Yeah it was nice

(5:24) I didn’t expect to see so many

(5:24) same!!

(5:24) they usually never happen around here

(5:25) they were so amazing tho~

 

(5:25) Yeah

(5:25) I saw one once when I was a little kid with my parents but its different seeing it now

(5:25) this was my first time seeing it in person

(5:26) one thing scratched off bucket list~

 

(5:26) You have a bucket list?

(5:26) What’s on it

(5:27) swim in a cave, go on the worlds tallest roller coaster, go on a plane, be on the olympic team, your mom, go hiking, see the northern lights, participate in an orgy

 

(5:28) How did you think I wouldn’t see that

(5:28) gotta keep you on your toes!!

 

(5:29) Where do you wanna go on a plane?

(5:29) anywhere tbh i just want to get on a plane

(5:29) maybe during break

 

(5:29) Maybe

(5:30) do u hv a bucket list?

 

(5:30) Not really

(5:30) I just do things that would be fun if I can

(5:31) thats so boring iwa-chan~

 

(5:31) It’s better than having a list lying around of stuff I might never do

(5:31) so cruel

(5:32) #1 on Iwaizumi Hajime’s Bucket List: be nice to Oikawa

 

(5:33) If that were on it it’d be #165

(5:33) u just admitted itd be on it!!

(5:33) u KNO youre mean

(5:34) i bet ur not like this to most people

 

(5:34) Yes Oikawa you’re so special

(5:34) I could be a little nicer

(5:34) But I think you need this from time to time

(5:35) Or your ego would get enormous

(5:35) And don’t even go there I see the joke and you’re not making it no

(5:35) nvr any fun -_-

 

(5:36) I’m a fucking delight

(5:36) omg

(5:36) u just swore

(5:36) u just swore iwa-chan

 

(5:37) What?

 

(5:37) u almost never swear

 

(5:38) I don’t say fishfuck but I do curse sometimes

(5:38) like when?

 

(5:38) Certain situations

(5:38) u can say “during sex” i wont make fun of u!!

 

(5:39) I wasn’t thinking of that but yeah that’s one of the times

(5:39) And why would you make fun of it cursing while with someone’s hot

(5:39) if u say so~

(5:39) then where??

(5:40) i cant see u cursing in everyday life

 

(5:40) I have bad road rage

(5:40) YOU??

(5:40) hv road rage???

(5:41) what the fuck

 

(5:41) It’s true

(5:41) See me at 7 in the morning on the roads

(5:42) omg

(5:42) ur the guy screaming at people not signaling in the mornings and responsible for the wave of honking

(5:43) the sweet cacophony of the city

 

(5:43) In a way

(5:43) I don’t do the horn though

(5:44) i kno who does ;)

 

(5:44) Did you have to Oikawa

(5:44) i did

(5:45) the opportunity presented itself~

  


*~~~***~~~*

  


(8:28) Guess who I’m with

(8:28) _Attached image._

 

(8:43) KUROO

(8:43) i hvnt seen him in foreverrr

(8:44) is that ur place in the back?

 

(8:59) Yeah that’s the room I’m renting

(8:59) figures ud hv plants and stuff in your room

 

(9:00) You don’t?

(9:00) no???

 

(9:00) You should get some

(9:01) Maybe like a cactus so you don’t have to worry so much

(9:01) maybe~

(9:01) go enjoy ur time w kuroo!! hes fun ;)

 

(9:02) What Oikawa no we’re watching movies

(9:02) yeah u are

 

(9:02) Our History test results got back today

(9:03) And why would I sleep with this 

(9:03) _Attached image._

 

(9:04) no shame iwa-chan!!

(9:04) youre moving on from waka~

 

(9:05) No thank you

 

(9:07) if u say so~

(9:07) u kno in all the time ive been talking to u u nvr mentioned anyone

 

(9:12) That’s because there isn’t anyone

(9:14) AT ALL???

(9:14) what

 

(9:14) Yes?

(9:15) Why are you so shocked

(9:15) iwa-chan.

(9:15) have you looked a little away from your notes lately

(9:15) and seen yourself?

 

(9:16) My delectable arms aren’t always on display

(9:16) I REFUSE

(9:16) iwa-chan youre like a 6.5/10

 

(9:17) Thanks

(9:17) I don’t know I’m not the type to go out and I haven’t been confessed to a lot

(9:17) wtf

 

(9:17) I also need to be/like a person for a while before doing anything

(9:18) ohhh

(9:18) send a pic? i might reevaluate the rating

 

(9:18) Go to sleep Oikawa

(9:19) ITS 9 O CLOCK

(9:19) 1 pic all i ask!

 

(9:19) Not happening

(9:20) what if i sent 1

 

(9:20) Be my guest you’re still not getting a picture

(9:21) one day ur gonna ask for a pic n ill be like

(9:21) umm not happening!!

 

(9:22) I doubt that

(9:22) well see when the time comes~!

  


*~~~***~~~*

  


(5:39) i just had the weirdest epiphany in practice omg

(5:39) so

(5:40) why did the chicken cross the road

(5:40) TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE

(5:40) THE OTHER SIDE

 

(5:41) ?

(5:41) THE CHICKEN IS DEAD

(5:41) the other side omgg

 

(5:42) Nothing ever gets past you does it

(5:42) so mean

(5:42) what happened to being nice to me

 

(5:43) I never agreed to that

(5:43) When’s your next game?

(5:43) in abt 3 days~

(5:43) are u coming??

(5:44) cheer for me

 

(5:44) I might I don’t know how the schedule is when your game comes around

(5:44) I’ll try to

(5:44) I enjoyed your last game

(5:45) iwa-chan!!!

(5:45) i knew u could do it so proud of u for being nice!

 

(5:46) Shut up

(5:48) I might actually play a decent amount of time in this upcoming game

(5:49) YES

(5:49) YEESS

(5:50) D O IT

(5:50) TAKE FOWN WAKA FROM THE INSIDE

 

(5:51) No I’ll leave that for you to do

(5:51) But yeah turns out this teams very good and one of their first year players was one of the best in his county in high school

(5:52) but theres you waka and kuroo to handle!

 

(5:52) True

(5:53) But whatever if it means pulling out all the strategies and getting me on the court who cares

(5:53) thats the spirit!!

  
  
  
*~~~***~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw YOU'RE the one who goes to tutoring with easily googleable questions


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underlined is iwaizumi normal is oikawa  
> ~~ means some time has passed, but not a full day later  
> *~~~***~~~* means at least a day has gone in between
> 
> enjoy!!

(4:35) _Attached image._

(4:35) w your man on the train~

(4:36) look @ how hes soo dressed up for me actually wearing pants

 

(4:37) What a miracle

(4:37) Wait a minute can you take another and zoom in?

(4:38) _Attached image._

(4:38) wtf

(4:38) hes wearing overalls

 

(4:39) He’s wearing overalls

(4:39) Don’t let me interrupt your date

(4:40) iwa-chan wtf hes wearing overalls omg

 

(4:40) He got dressed up

(4:40) i wonder for who~

 

(4:40) Me actually

(4:41) what

 

(4:41) Ushijima and I are going to the plants warehouse to pick up some seeds before the semester gets tough

(4:41) omg

(4:42) enjoy your date with dinosaur legs

 

(4:42) Thanks

(4:42) So how are you

(4:43) fine!!

(4:43) going for some practice~

 

(4:43) Good luck on the game

(4:44) will you come cheer for me?

 

(4:44) Probably

(4:44) !!!

 

(4:44) Not

(4:44) PSYCH

(4:45) i hate u iwa-chan

 

(4:45) The opportunity presented itself

  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  


(11:23) how did it go

 

(11:24) It wasn’t a date

(11:24) But great I got a good amount of tomato and pepper seeds

(11:24) why those seeds?

 

(11:25) It’ll be cheaper to grow my own vegetables than buy them when they’re out of season later

(11:25) You should get a plant or two for your room

(11:26) itll die in my room

 

(11:26) Get a cactus

(11:26) How was practice

 

(11:27) not bad!!

 

(11:28) Are you sure

 

(11:28) why do you ask?

 

(11:29) I get the feeling something’s up

(11:29) Are you sick?

(11:29) no

(11:31) just tired!!!

 

(11:31) Were you at practice since you texted me?

(11:31) Oikawa what the fuck

 

(11:32) what

 

(11:32) You have a game in a couple days

(11:32) Don’t exhaust yourself here

(11:33) Go to sleep

(11:33) okay mom~

 

(11:33) Shut up

(11:34) Don’t say that and then turn around and open up netflix or something

(11:34) why you want to be here when i do? ;)

(11:34) after your date w waka *gasp*

 

(11:35) It wasn’t a date

(11:35) What is it

(11:35) ?

 

(11:36) What’s got you so weird?

(11:36) finally using your words!!!

(11:36) its nothing~

 

(11:37) Fine

(11:39) You’ll beat Ushijima

(11:39) If you’re anything at all like what I saw in that one game

(11:39) You’ll beat him

 

(11:40) turning traitor for me iwa-chan?

 

(11:40) Stating facts for you Oikawa

(11:40) Go to sleep

(11:41) so bossy

  


*~~~***~~~*

  


(2:18) You better be relaxing today

(3:52) or what?

 

(4:03) If you relax today I’ll come tomorrow

(4:03) cheer for me too or no deal!!

 

(4:04) My own way of cheering

(4:04) Alright

(4:04) yess

 

(4:05) Legitimate relaxing

(4:05) dont worry!!

 

(4:06) Don’t stay up too late

  


*~~~***~~~*

  


(3:10) Good luck

 

(3:29) why are u only nice to me before a game

 

(3:32) What do you mean I’m always nice to you

(3:33) if u think so~

 

~~

 

(8:14) iwa-chan i didnt see you there

 

(8:14) I was there

(8:14) There was a video made of you and it panned to the audience

(8:15) I’m in a blue shirt waving

(8:16) but itll be daaaaays b4 i get that

 

(8:16) You’ll get it like tomorrow calm down

(8:16) send a pic at least??

 

(8:18) _Attached image._

 

(8:18) niiiice

(8:18) no abs this time?

 

(8:19) Abs come after 2 dinner dates

(8:19) well i guess your arms arent toooo bad

 

(8:19) One might say they’re delectable

 

(8:19) ANYWAYS whatd u think??

 

(8:20) You’re a talented player

(8:22) thts it??

(8:22) way to b vague

 

(8:22) What else is there to say

(8:23) Your serves were vicious as usual

(8:23) Your tosses are customized to whoever you’re tossing to and there’s different types for each and it makes a method that delivers with victory

(8:24) You can lead the team efficiently when you’re not even a captain

(8:24) And keep the moral up

(8:24) wow

(8:25) ur so sweet

 

(8:25) That wasn’t me sweet talking

(8:26) That was truth

(8:26) omg

(8:27) ok

(8:27) thank you

 

(8:28) Go celebrate with the team

(8:28) theres not a lot of celebrating going on LOL

(8:28) some of them have exams in a couple days

(8:29) and im going home to take a l o n g nap

 

(8:29) Sounds good

(8:30) Are you on the bus right now?

 

(8:30) yeah trying to not sleep b4 the stop -_-

(8:30) u kno whatd keep me awake

 

(8:31) What?

(8:31) that story of when your roommates didn’t tell you and you walked in on something

 

(8:31) You still remember that

(8:32) i rmbr everything iwa-chan (͡ º ͜ ʖ ͡ º)

 

(8:33) Alright

(8:33) So Kuroo is my roommate

 

(8:34) omg sorry

 

(8:34) No he’s not bad

(8:34) So I had a full day of classes that day. Literally from the asscrack of dawn to around 7

(8:35) After eating it becomes 8 8:30 easily

(8:35) I vaguely remember Kuroo telling me he was going out that night so I went to hang out with Daichi

(8:35) Came home a couple hours later

(8:36) omg

 

(8:36) Opened the door

(8:36) And there’s Kuroo and someone else and so much I did not need to see

(8:37) Image burned across my retinas

 

(8:37) tell me

 

(8:38) Nope you may know Kuroos dick well but I didn’t and don’t want to and just remembering it’s weird

(8:38) did u walk in on a bj?

 

(8:38) Not exactly

(8:39) hmmmm

(8:39) were there clothes on

 

(8:39) In a way

 

(8:39) were there leather things involved

 

(8:40) Yes

(8:40) I left after I saw it was Kuroo not some random person in the room

(8:40) Ran back to Daichi’s and stayed on his sofa

(8:41) sawamura daichi?

(8:41) in a relationship w sugawara koushi?

 

(8:41) Yeah

(8:42) how do u kno all my friends but we NEVER met what is this iwa-chan

 

(8:42) Well we know each other now

(8:42) One of these days when we’re both sexiled we might run into each other at Daichi’s place

(8:43) hmmmm

(8:43) we kno each other now

(8:44) do we really?

 

(8:44) Shut up with that bullshit yes we do

(8:44) I don’t talk about my traumatic experiences with just anyone

(8:45) you might idk~

 

(8:45) I don’t come and cheer for just anyone either

(8:45) ok!! u did not come and cheer i didnt see u out there like GO OIKAWA YOURE THE BEEESST!!

 

(8:46) I clapped

(8:46) Oikawa you’re a close friend to me

(8:48) omg

(8:48) ok

 

(8:49) Glad that’s settled

(8:49) but if im such a  close friend whats my favorite color

(8:50) bet u dnt kno that

 

(8:51) Purple

(8:53) I’m right aren’t I

(8:55) yeah

 

(8:55) There you go

~

  
(2:19 am) youre a close friend to me too iwaizumi

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're all safe


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underlined is iwaizumi  
> normal is oikawa  
> enjoy!!

(2:18) good luck!!

(2:18) destroy themm

 

(2:43) Thanks

(2:43) Are you going to be there?

(2:46) maaaaaaybe

(2:46) maybe not who knos

 

(2:47) I’ll be looking around the crowd

  
  


~~

  
  


(9:29) Were you there?

(9:29) I thought I saw you but when I looked around at the end of the game you weren’t there

(10:02) some important business came up and i had to leave sryy :P

 

(10:03) Important business?

(10:03) You have important business LOL

(10:05) who am i kidding

(10:05) ok so

(10:05) maki got a dildo stuck up his ass

(10:06) and he managed to remove it by pooping it out

(10:06) and now our toilets lcogged bc of makis dildo

 

(10:07) What the fuck

(10:07) adventures of living w maki~

 

(10:08) Good luck with that

(10:08) thnx

(10:08) OH I SAW U TODAYYY

(10:09) v nice form iwa-chan v nice form indeed

(10:09) congrats on the win!!~

 

(10:10) Thanks

(10:10) Hopefully with this win I’ll be on the court more than just a couple of minutes a game

  
  


(10:10) ud hv to!!

(10:11) whens ur next one

 

(10:12) The day after tomorrow

(10:12) Not at home this time

(10:12) ohh :(

 

(10:13) Next home game is next week

(10:13) hmmm ok

(10:13) so iwa-chan

(10:14) wheres the party today

 

(10:14) No such thing when there’s another match so soon

(10:14) I’m getting some pizza and sleeping

(10:15) no celebrating w kuroo??

 

(10:15) Nah he’s with his best friend watching ron-coms busy pretending he’s not crying when the main characters make up in the end

(10:16) omg kuroo

 

(10:16) It’s the cutest thing

(10:16) What about you what are you doing

(10:17) ur mom

(10:17) HOWS IT FELE NOW

 

(10:17) I was hoping you wouldn’t take that one

(10:17) But you did

(10:18) i had to iwa-chan!!

(10:18) toooo perfect~

 

(10:18) If you’re not doing anything go to sleep

(10:19) wat go to sleep at 10?? what am i 78

(10:20) im doing hw

 

(10:20) Alert the press Oikawa Tooru actually doing homework at a reasonable time

(10:21) What has the world come to that you’re doing homework before midnight

(10:21) i kno it feels so weird

(10:22) doing work when ppl are still up n abt~

(10:22) but i do it now then i can go out tmrw w noooooo problems!!

 

(10:23) You do that

(10:23) u should too!!

(10:23) nvr heard of u going out

 

(10:24) I’ll go after the game the day after tomorrow

(10:25) ?

(10:25) u agreed so easily what is it iwa-chan

 

(10:26) Nothing just you’re not the only one who’s been pushing me to go out lately

(10:26) So I made a deal with Kuroo that once a month for sure no matter what at least I’ll go with him

(10:27) GOOD

 

(10:27) I’m going to sleep

(10:27) Good night Oikawa

(10:28) gn!!

  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(3:12) look @ what i made

(3:12) _Attached image._

 

(3:24) You made that?

(3:26) yup!!

(3:26) tasted soooooo good

 

(3:27) That’s what she said

(3:27) omg

(3:27) for a min i thought u wudnt

(3:28) but u did

(3:28) n THIS TIME IT WAS THATS WHAT SHE SAID

 

(3:28) The original dirty joke

 

(3:29) not original at all tbh

(3:29) wat r u 12

 

(3:30) You’re one to talk you just sent wat r u

(3:30) hmmm~

(3:30) so what u doin

 

(3:31) I was going to do some laundry

(3:31) What about you?

 

(3:31) making cookies!!

 

(3:32) But why

 

(3:32) iwa-chan

(3:32) 1 does not need a reason 2 make cookies

(3:33) i cant beleiev u actually asked that what even

 

(3:33) So you just woke up with an urge to make cookies and that’s how that happened?

(3:34) exactly how tht happened

(3:34) whats ur fav type of cookie

(3:34) i bet its oatmeal raisin

 

(3:35) How’d you know

 

(3:35) omg

(3:35) bc ur practically a grandfather

(3:35) u wear khakis, garden, and never go out

 

(3:36) That makes no sense

(3:36) embrace ur inner self!!!

(3:37) only then can u find the truth

 

(3:37) And what truth is that

(3:37) that u need a life

 

(3:38) Wow

(3:38) This coming from you

(3:39) iwa-chan dont even tryto front!! u kno its true

(3:39) when was the last time you went outside to do nothing but relax and step off

(3:40) not even to party just be outside

(3:51) see you cant even give me when

 

(3:53) I was doing laundry dumbass

(3:53) What do you suppose I should do then, your Majesty?

(3:54) hmmmmmmm

(3:54) the ice skating rinks open take kuroo who will then get bokuto and daichi will come in too bc hes free today

(3:54) id come too but im staying at home and not moving from my bed with cookies

 

(3:55) And that’ll get you to shut up about my lack of a life?

(3:55) yup!!

(3:55) you didnt even argue against it because you know its true

(3:56) take a day or two for yourself to do nothing productive

 

(3:56) Fine

(3:57) send pics~

  
  


~~

  
  


(1:12) _Attached image._

(1:12) Happy?

(1:16) YES

(1:16) SEND MORE

(1:17) omg you dnt kno how to skate

 

(1:17) Do you?

(1:18) yes??

(1:18) movies n skating are the best things to do for a first date!!

(1:19) if u genuinely like someone~

 

(1:20) _Attached image._

(1:20) Makes sense

 

(1:20) omg iwa-chan your coat wtf

 

(1:21) What?

(1:21) its not what i expected

(1:21) surprisingly stylish wtf

 

(1:22) It was a gift from a rich aunt

(1:22) u wear it well~

 

(1:23) Thanks

(1:23) Why are you up so late?

(1:23) catching up on tht show

 

(1:24) It’s that good?

(1:24) nah i got back from a date and didnt reallly want to sleep

 

(1:25) Date went that bad?

(1:25) he was just borinbg af

(1:25) when it came back to the end i just wanted to go home he was so boirng

 

(1:26) You act like this huge flirt but have the worst luck

(1:26) Sorry about that

(1:26) no its this recent batch

(1:27) its all daichis fault hes trying to gte me w some1 bc hes w suga

(1:27) i dont care but easy dick u kno just let daichi do all the work~

(1:27) why r u up

(1:27) go to sleep

 

(1:28) Would you like me to do anything else?

(1:28) send pics?

 

(1:29) Gn

(1:29) gn!!

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(8:54) iwa-chan i had the weirdest dream

(8:54) like so weird like wtf

 

(9:02) What happened?

 

(9:03) ok so wat if

(9:03) YOU were actually waka

 

(9:04) And that talking to you was an elaborate attempt at getting you to transfer over?

(9:04) YES

 

(9:05) That’s so stupid

(9:05) send me a pic of you with your shirt around your head holding up a piece of paper that says “Oikawa is the best” with a marker drawing three lines horizontal across your cheek and a square on the other cheek

 

(9:06) If I do that then you need to send one of yourself with a peace sign but one fingers up your nose

(9:06) iwa-chan that doesnt prove anything abt me i cud easily hv a pic like that in my phone

 

(9:07) Oh I don’t think you’re catfishing

(9:07) But if we’re exchanging ridiculous pictures then I have to ask

(9:07) fine u first

 

(9:10) _Attached image._

 

(9:10) v nice v nice

(9:10) do your sleeves ever burst nice iwa-chan

(9:12) _Attached image._

(9:12) whyd u want this then??

 

(9:13) Contact picture

(9:13) OMG NO

 

(9:14) Yes

(9:14) dont do this to me im a nice person

 

(9:14) I’m not changing this until I get a better picture

(9:15) And I doubt I’ll get a better one

(9:15) just bc f this im not gonna say good luck!!!

 

(9:16) Ok

(9:16) Text you from the celebration party later then

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell week spares no one  
> hmu at meruems-thighs.tumblr.com and lmk what you think the meet scene's going to be like  
> I'm curious


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underlined is iwaizumi  
> normal is oikawa  
> enjoy!!

(12:08) So Ushijima’s birthday is in a week

(12:08) Would it be better to get him a giftcard or fertilizer tablets

(12:10) omg youre so sweet

(12:10) whatever u want lol

(12:11) u already kno whats the perfect gift for a birthday ;) ;)

 

(12:11) I’m not into Ushijima

(12:11) Giftcard’s better

(12:12) from where tho

 

(12:13) Starbucks or something

(12:13) I’d get him one for a grocery store but I don’t think they make those

(12:14) lmao hed spend it on milk probs

 

(12:14) Milk and tea

(12:15) ew hes probably one of those people who put milk into greentea

 

(12:15) What would you do if I was one of those people

(12:16) omg no

(12:16) we done see you on the court in 3 weeks

 

(12:16) Of all things THAT’S the dealbreaker for our friendship???

(12:17) wat u mean of all things

(12:17) youve done nothing thatd be a dealbreaker

 

(12:17) Except put milk in green tea

(12:18) ewwwwwwwwwww stooooooooooop its too gross

 

(12:18) I mix the milk with honey before I put it in too

(12:18) EWWWWW

(12:18) I CANT TALK ANYMORE

(12:19) MY MOM TOLD ME NOT TO SPEAK TO  H E A T H E N S

 

(12:19) And then I let it sit for about 20 minutes

(12:19) Because I like it when its cold

(12:19) But not ice cold

(12:20) IWA-CHAN WHYYYY

(12:20) I TRSUTED U

 

(12:21) Lol

(12:21) I’m just kidding I don’t drink tea at all

(12:21) what do u drink then

 

(12:22) Coffee mostly

(12:22) hmm ok

(12:22) why are u up

 

(12:23) Eating

(12:23) You?

(12:24) coming back from practice~

(12:24) the next match is in a few days not at home

 

(12:25) Who are you playing against?

(12:25) calibria i think

 

(12:25) Good luck

(12:26) You’ll be fine though

(12:26) u put waytoo much faith in me iwa-chan

 

(12:27) No I put faith in my eyes

(12:27) And I can recognise talent when I see it

(12:29) youre being sweet 2day whats up

(12:30) YOU WENT HOME W SOMEONE LAST NIGHT

(12:32) am i right?????

 

(12:32) You are

(12:32) YES IWA-CHAN

(12:33) is it someone i kno

 

(12:33) Yes

 

(12:34) well???? who???

(12:34) omg wait

(12:34) nO

 

(12:34) Your mom

(12:35) fuuuuuuuck

(12:35) im going home ughhh

 

(12:36) You literally asked me who I went back with

(12:36) What did you expect

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(1:23) whats a better movie to see one abt robots or a roncom

 

(1:28) Robots

(1:28) Seeing yourself or date though?

(1:29) date but tbh i dnt think its going anywhere

  
  


~~

  
  


(11:54) omg i hate u

 

(11:55) What happened?

(11:55) so we got some food after the movie n at the end he goes

(11:56) i kno what i want to eat for dessert do you? ;) ;) ;)

(11:56) and guess what i say

(11:56) the first thing in my head

 

(11:57) You didn’t

 

(11:57) I SAID

(11:57) your mom

 

(11:58) Oh my god

(11:58) this is all ur fault

 

(11:58) Did you get anywhere with him?

(11:59) he blew me

(11:59) BUT THATS NOT THE POINT

(11:59) i said your mom to his faaaaaaace

 

(12:00) What was his expression

(12:00) confused af and a little horrified i said ur mom

 

(12:00) And he still let you put your dick in his mouth?

(12:00) Is your penis magical

(12:01) idk ask your mom

(12:01) there i go again!!!

(12:01) fuck

 

(12:02) I’m not even sorry

(12:02) all ur fault

(12:03) everything

 

(12:03) Are you just now coming home?

(12:03) yeah

(12:03) no thanks to u

 

(12:04) Be careful going home

(12:04) ok mom!!!

 

(12:04) Shut up

(12:05) There was an attack on a university student downtown west of Main St

(12:05) omg thats where im at

 

(12:05) Exactly

(12:06) why are u awake tho

 

(12:06) Finishing an essay

(12:06) hmm

(12:06) 15 more minutes till i get homee~

 

(12:07) Public transport?

(12:07) yup!!

(12:07) i kno how to drive just dnt hv a car

 

(12:08) Oh ok

(12:08) do u hv a car?

 

(12:08) Yeah my mom’s old car

(12:09) thts nice

(12:09) cant wait until flying cars happen!!

(12:09) imagine bing able to lift up n fly

(12:10) above traffic

 

(12:10) That would be good

(12:10) But think of how much training you’d have to get just to fly it

(12:10) it shouldnt be too much!!

(12:11) think abt driving on road wednt hv to study soo much

 

(12:11) I guess

(12:11) There’d be way more regulations

(12:12) are u saying i wouldnt be in the air when they take flying cars out

 

(12:12) Yes

(12:12) how dare u

(12:12) id b there so fast

(12:13) think of the mile high club

 

(12:13) I don’t think flying cars would go that high up

(12:13) Think of the accidents

(12:14) why r u such a party pooper

(12:14) just imagine ittt

 

(12:15) I am and I see cars dropping because someone was too busy to watch where they were going

(12:15) idc what u say it sounds like fun

 

(12:15) 10 years from now when there’s your face plastered all over the place for this shit

(12:16) You’ll think of this conversation

(12:16) no fun ever!!!

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(5:32) _Attached image._

(5:33) look @ thiiiiiis

 

(5:47) Where is that?

(5:49) 53rd and 8th michaels

 

(5:50) Is it good?

(5:50) IS IT GOOD

(5:50) this is my last meal her before heading out for the game its sooo good

(5:51) im taking you one day!!

 

(5:51) After the semester ends?

(5:52) I’m booked until then

(5:52) fine by me~

 

(5:53) Good luck

(5:53) Calibria is really good at cross spikes

(5:53) hmm anyone to watch in particular??

 

(5:54) Medium height, black hair, tanned and has green eyes

(5:54) He gave us the most trouble last time

(5:54) Good at decoying and he’s quick so it’s not until the ball hits the floor that you realize what type it was

(5:55) he sounds hot

(5:55) you really kept an eye on him huh iwa-chan~

(5:55) to notice his eye color in the match~

 

(5:56) It didn’t hurt

(5:56) wait what

(5:56) youre into guys???

 

(5:56) Yes?

(5:57) I’m bi

(5:59) I’m surprised you didn’t figure that out

(5:59) you never said

 

(6:00) I don’t see why this is a problem

(6:00) nooooo no not a problem at all

(6:00) the opposite of a problem actually

(6:01) so watch out for green eyes?

 

(6:01) Yeah he’s good and keeps the team’s morale up

(6:01) hmmm

(6:02) thanks for telling me!!

(6:02) iwa-chan actually learning im so proud~!

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(7:18) you were right

(7:18) he was so pretty

(7:18) distractingly pretty

 

(7:20) Yeah

(7:21) iwa-chan wtf u didnt warn me abt that

 

(7:21) I didn’t know if you’d find him attractive

(7:22) iwa-chan.

(7:22) i hv eyes

(7:22) thats all you need to find #7 attractive

 

(7:23) Alright so what’s your ideal like?

(7:24) black hair

(7:24) brown eyes

(7:24) buff

(7:25) darker skinned

(7:25) my height

(7:25) a liiiiitle stubble~

 

(7:26) That’s a real list wow

(7:26) Just guys?

(7:27) no

 

(7:27) Ok I’ll let you know if anyone fits the bill in the future

(7:27) Personality?

(7:28) HMMMM

(7:28) idkk

(7:29) hbu whats YOUR ideal?

 

(7:29) Nothing so specific as you

(7:30) Brown eyes

(7:30) thats it?? no preference?

 

(7:31) Not really

(7:31) none??

 

(7:32) Pink lips I guess

(7:32) wow youd be a nightmare to set up

 

(7:32) It’s a good thing you’re not setting me up then

(7:34) yeah

(7:34) no one yet?

 

(7:35) Not exactly

(7:35) OOOO smells like you like someone~

 

(7:35) No she’s just really pretty

(7:36) I always see her around the canteen

(7:36) have you talked to her yet

 

(7:36) No

(7:37) what are u waiting for go do it!!!

 

(7:37) Yeah one day

(7:37) let me know when you do~

(7:38) im going to sleep txt you later!

 

(7:38) Goodnight

(7:38) Congrats on the win

  
  
  
*~~~***~~~*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update because holidays  
> hmu at meruems-thighs.tumblr.com and tell me how you think they'll meet!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underlined is iwaizumi, normal is oikawa  
> enjoy!!

(7:39) check this outttt

(7:39) _Attached image._

 

(8:02) What is that?

(8:03) its venison roasted w onions n spices n rice!!

 

(8:04) Looks nice

(8:04) Why that tho

(8:05) every once in a while i go for a fancy dinner w kou-chan n just relax

(8:05) talk abt ppl

(8:05) problems

(8:06) look esp good for no reason~

 

(8:06) It’s because hell week is approaching right

(8:07) and sos that match against waka

 

(8:07) Please sleep tonight

(8:08) hmmmmm maybe~

 

(8:08) You have to

(8:09) I better not see that read check

(8:09) i could just not open it iwa-chan~

 

(8:10) Not even if it’s a picture of my arms?

(8:13) not fair iwa-chan!!

(8:13) u cant use that against me!

 

(8:14) I just did

 

(8:14) just bc of this im nt sending pics of me

(8:15) and i look sooooo good today

(8:15) i was going to but nt anymore

(8:16) Who said I wanted them?

 

(8:16) so cold

 

(8:17) Go enjoy your dinner Oikawa

  
  


~~~

  
  


(1:18) _Attached image._

(1:20) Go to sleep Oikawa

(1:22) not faaaaaaaaair

(1:22) who wears a muscle t in autumn????

(1:23) iwaizumi hajime apparently

 

(1:24) The heating’s busted and it’s been way too hot in here for the past few days

(1:24) so u put on a summer shirt

 

(1:25) It’s better than walking around shirtless

(1:25) no

(1:25) no its not

(1:26) this is not fair u cant say hmm Oikawa im gonna send pics in the middle of the night~

(1:26) and then expect me to sleep!

 

(1:27) Sorry

(1:27) Send the pic you were going to before tho

(1:27) When you said fancy did you mean just a button down or complete

(1:28) complete!!

(1:28) since u asked so nicely~

(1:29) _Attached image._

 

(1:30) Wow you weren’t kidding when you said fancy

(1:30) Where is this? Are you at a ball or something??

(1:31) r u lowkey calling me a prince omg iwa-chan

(1:31) !!!

(1:32) its on 8th and 24th not a ball jst some fancy eating

 

(1:32) Fancy enough for a suit?

(1:33) Wow Oikawa

(1:33) wats that

(1:33) is that

(1:33) APPRECIATION

(1:34) i hear???

(1:34) FROM IWA-CHAN???

 

(1:35) Yeah you look really good

(1:35) Purple looks good on you

(1:35) And it works with the waistcoat

 

(1:36) oh

(1:36) omg iwa-chan

 

(1:37) Go to sleep Oikawa

 

(1:37) you keep saying that but u gotta be up at this time to tell me this

(1:38) bet u didnt think abt THAT

 

(1:38) True

(1:38) Fine I’m going to sleep and you should too

(1:39) gn iwa-chan!!

 

(1:39) Gn

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(9:56) So I opened up tutoring again because hell week is good for business and guess who came in for help

(10:23) waka came in ddnt he

 

(10:37) No Ushijima wouldn’t come in for tutoring

(10:37) He’d rather stare at a page than come in

(10:38) No the girl from the canteen

(10:38) ohh you talked to her?

 

(10:39) I did

(10:40) nice iwa-chan!!

(10:40) did you smile?

 

(10:41) I think I did

(10:41) She was so cute Oikawa

(10:42) hm ill bet

(10:42) did you set up any future appointments?

 

(10:43) No?

(10:43) She’s not one of the people I help

(10:43) She was just in the library tutoring area

(10:44) wow iwa-chan even when some1s in front of u youre bad at talking

 

(10:44) Like you’re so much better

(10:44) i actually am

 

(10:45) Aren’t all your dates set up by Daichi?

(10:45) rn but i hv my own ways~

(10:45) actually hv a date tmrw

 

(10:46) Oh really?

(10:46) Where’s Daichi getting these guys from

(10:47) army of gay men idk

(10:47) i hv a feeling kuroo has a hand in this

 

(10:48) I wouldn’t be surprised

(10:48) He has a hand in everything

(10:49) ?

 

(10:49) Sexiled again and at Daichi’s

(10:50) oh wow

(10:50) go eat the cheesecake he got hes supposed to be watching what he eats

 

(10:51) What no you eat it

(10:51) hes trying to hide it from suga too~

(10:51) idek why hes trying suga has eyes as sharp as mine

 

(10:52) No I just don’t like cheesecake

(10:52) what

 

(10:53) I don’t like cheesecake?

(10:53) It’s not horrible but I can’t eat more than a bite

(10:54) when we go to michaels i need to take you to this other place that has amazing dessert

(10:54) how do u feel abt brownies

 

(10:54) I like brownies

(10:55) good!!

(10:55) they do this thing where they combine them so u only get a bite of cheesecake

(10:55) but its soooo good

 

(10:56) Alright it’s a date then

(10:57) oh iwa-chan not even going to ask me before you take me out?

 

(10:58) You’re the one who made the plans

(10:58) And you know it’s just a phrase

(10:59) just teasing~

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(12:03) what if i sent waka some bad food right before the game

 

(12:15) He’d send back some food and a little paper on why your food was awful

(12:15) And I’d follow up with why you’re awful

(12:16) dnt worry just thinking~

(12:17) itd get you in the game though

 

(12:17) I still don’t want to play like that

(12:18) so uptight

(12:18) so defensive of waka

 

(12:18) That’s what he said

 

(12:19) COULD IT BE

 

(12:19) No I just see Ushijima around more and know what he’d do

(12:19) We even go out to eat after we practice

(12:20) And sabotage is wrong

(12:20) how do u two even practice together

 

(12:21) We have the same free hours during the weekdays so we end up working out or helping our setters

(12:21) and then u go to eat

(12:21) i see u there iwa-chan omg

 

(12:22) I’m not into Ushijima

(12:22) idkk u could be

  
  


~~

  
  


(3:02) iwa-chan

(3:02) iwa-chan are you up

(3:02) are you up

(3:02) are you awake

(3:03) youre always awake at this time

(3:03) worry about other peoples sleep but never your own

(3:03) oh wait id be waking you up nevermind

 

(3:03) What

(3:04) What is it

(3:04) go to sleep

 

(3:04) Can’t now

(3:05) You’re talking with good spelling for more than a text something’s wrong

(3:05) fine

(3:05) do you ever go out with someone who genuinely likes you but you know for a fact you don’t like them

(3:06) you go and do things with them but you dont like them anymore than you like someone who lends you their eraser in the middle of an exam

 

(3:06) Ok

(3:06) but wait

(3:07) the main reason why you even do this is because someone else you want to do this with isnt interested

(3:07) and yes he isnt interested

 

(3:07) I was going to ask if you made it clear you were interested

(3:08) i dont know how to make it more obvious

(3:08) im with this guy and hes whatever hes ok

 

(3:08) But when you’re with him you think of the other guy

(3:09) yes

(3:09) ill make a joke and hell laugh but its like hm he wouldnt have done that

(3:09) he could be doing anything but in my head im thinking about how hed be doing it

 

(3:10) Anything?

(3:10) he could be making toast after we fuck and id think about how He wouldnt get up and make it for me

(3:10) or if He did hed burn it because hes almost falling asleep at the counter

 

(3:11) Is this the same guy who was boring and you made a your mom joke to?

(3:11) yes

 

(3:11) Wow

(3:12) Break up with him

(3:12) i need the distraction though

 

(3:12) Pick up a hobby

(3:13) Take a look at crocheting

(3:13) It’s not fair to him or you to keep it up

(3:13) iwaizumi you dont get it

 

(3:13) No I don’t

(3:14) But if you’re feeling this guilty that you wake me up at 3 am to talk about it then end it

(3:15) I can’t believe the guy you’re into isn’t interested in you though

(3:15) why

 

(3:15) Have you seen yourself

(3:15) youd be surprised

(3:16) maybe i should try out girls its been a while since i was with one

 

(3:16) No pick up a hobby and cope

(3:16) You’re a grown ass man

(3:17) no

 

(3:17) Yes

(3:17) Take up crocheting I have a feeling you’d be good at it

(3:18) why

 

(3:18) You have setter hands

(3:18) whats that supposed to mean iwa-chan telling me to get an old lady hobby my hands are amazing

 

(3:18) Exactly

(3:19) Strong hands and nimble fingers

(3:19) You should be better than an old lady

(3:21) iwa-chan i wonder if u ever pay attention to the stuff you say

 

(3:21) ?

 

(3:21) nvrmind

(3:22) go to sleep im done

 

(3:22) Are you sure

(3:22) yeah

(3:22) thank you

 

(3:23) No worries Oikawa

(3:23) Gn

 

(3:23) gn

  
  


~~

  
  


(5:27) _Attached image._

(5:27) red or blue?

 

(5:32) What are you making?

 

(5:34) scarf for my mom!

 

(5:34) Blue

(5:34) It looks prettier

(5:35) yeah

(5:35) how much should i get im worried it wont fit

 

(5:36) That’s what she said

(5:36) omg

(5:36) tryng 2 make an effort here

 

(5:37) Too perfect to pass up

(5:37) Get one and then come back for more

(5:38) ok~

 

(5:42) Did you break up with him

(5:42) im working on it!

(5:42) what if i actually learn to like him

 

(5:43) When you do date him then

(5:43) why do u think things would be around later

 

(5:44) They generally are and if they aren’t they’ll come again

(5:44) Things happen again if they’ve already happened once

(5:45) ok ill take ur word for it~

  
  


*~~~***~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finals week is almost upon us   
> good luck to all


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumis underlined, normal is oikawa  
> enjoy!!

(3:39) When’s your birthday?

 

(4:18) july 20th!

(4:18) whyd u ask~

 

(4:23) I feel like you’d enjoy this

(4:23) _Attached image._

 

(4:24) omg iwa-chan

(4:24) get it for me

 

(4:24) Maybe

(4:25) I’ll get it when I go back there

(4:25) i need it

(4:25) wher is that

 

(4:26) Next to the giant armless statue downtown

(4:26) A sweater that says “Santa’s Favorite HO” suits you

(4:26) bless

(4:27) whens ur bday

 

(4:27) June 10

(4:27) omg ur older thanme

 

(4:28) Yeah

(4:28) I can see that

(4:28) yeah mom

 

(4:29) I haven’t bothered you at all about sleeping or eating in the past few days

(4:29) its coming~

(4:29) i can feel it

 

(4:30) That’s what she said

(4:30) iwa-chan why

  
  


~~~

  
  


(11:38) I heard you have a game the day after tomorrow

(11:38) Good luck

(11:40) hmmmmmm thats weird why r u saying it now?

 

(11:40) I have a match then too

(11:40) OH RIIIIIIGHT against fraov u can do it iwa-chan i believe in the arms

 

(11:41) Thanks

(11:41) Any tips?

(11:41) watch out for redheads serves

 

(11:42) Are they as intense as yours?

(11:42) pls iwa-chan no ones intenser than me at serves

 

(11:42) Hmm

(11:43) So once I get your serve down and used to I’ll be good for going against anybody?

(11:43) we’ll see if you do

 

(11:43) What’ll you do if I do?

(11:44) well ill just find something else to use against you

(11:44) strong hands and nimble fingers afterall~

 

(11:44) And that’ll be so easy to do?

(11:45) Right in the peak of the game?

(11:45) best time to do it

(11:45) and i think i figured you out

(11:45) enough to know how to get you to go down

 

(11:46) I think

(11:46) We’ll see when the time comes

(11:47) Two weeks is a while

(11:47) 2 weeks~

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(2:02) IWA-CHAN

(2:02) IWA-CHAAAN

(2:02) IWA

(2:03) OMG

(2:03) THE SCORE S CAME IN

(2:03) TEHY CAME IN

 

(2:04) What?

 

(2:04) I GOT AN A

(2:04) A FULL A

 

(2:05) Congrats

(2:05) What’d you get an A in

(2:05) HITSTORY

 

(2:05) NICE

(2:06) RIGHT

(2:06) im going 2 find kou-chan

(2:06) and we r gonna go out

(2:06) go EVERYWHWERE

 

(2:07) Have fun you deserve it

(2:07) Make sure to take a jacket it’s getting cold

(2:07) ok mom!!

 

(2:08) Shut up Shitface

(2:08) its ok iwa-chan one day you’ll be good looking too~

 

(2:08) Who’s the one that asks me for pics all the time?

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(3:00) good luck iwa-chan!!

(3:00) u can do it

 

(3:03) You too

(3:03) You’re going against Franz right?

(3:03) yup

 

(3:04) Let me know how they are

(3:04) We play them the day after tomorrow

(3:04) righto

 

(3:05) Did you end up going out

(3:05) YEAH it was great

(3:05) iwa u need to go out

(3:06) go w kuroo or smth

(3:06) somewhere

(3:06) anywhere

 

(3:06) I’ll go eventually

(3:06) I think there’s a party this weekend

(3:07) bokutos??

 

(3:07) Yeah

(3:07) GO TO IT

(3:07) he puts out quality stuff n nice food!!

 

(3:08) Wow you sound like you go to them all the time

(3:08) i do

(3:08) one of the few ppl who nvr disappoint~

 

(3:09) Will you be there

(3:09) maybe~

(3:09) i was going to on a date then lmao

 

(3:10) What happened to breaking up with him

(3:10) im working on it!

(3:10) i cant just send a text like ‘oh sry i like someone else way too much’

 

(3:10) You can call him

(3:11) thats rude

 

(3:11) It wasn’t that long of a fling Oikawa

(3:11) true

(3:11) if i do b4 the party ill be there

(3:12) happy?

 

(3:12) Sure

  
  


~~~

  
  


(11:38) Congrats on the win

(12:22) thanks!!

(12:22) youll get them next time iwa-chan

 

(12:24) Yeah sure

(12:24) nooo really

(12:24) im sure ull get franz

 

(12:25) Oikawa you won by like 2 points

(12:25) yes but i still won!!

(12:25) and this was their 3rd defeat in a row~

(12:26) start off strong and make them submit

 

(12:26) Why are you like this

(12:26) the tournament starts soon iwa-chan

(12:27) eliminate the ones you can before it really really starts!!

 

(12:27) But will you be satisfied that way

(12:27) i truly dont give a fuck lmao!!

(12:27) less to deal with in the beginning then

 

(12:28) Ok

(12:28) I’m going to sleep and you should too

(12:28) u cant make me

 

(12:29) No but I can tell you that sleep deprivation causes early wrinkles

(12:29) ud kno all abt early wrinkles huh

(12:29) n im actually in bed rn

 

(12:30) That sounds fake

(12:30) i am!

 

(12:30) Prove it

(12:31) Send a pic

(12:31) if i send 1 u hv to too

 

(12:31) Fine

(12:32) _Attached image._

 

(12:32) Nice pjs

(12:33) _Attached image._

__

(12:33) nice iwa-chan

(12:33) do u ever leave ur ligts open

 

(12:34) Not when I’m going to sleep?

(12:34) Why do you

(12:34) i hv one of those clap on clap off lights

(12:35) soooo good

 

(12:35) How does that work

(12:35) Don’t they close at the smallest sound

(12:36) not exactly

(12:36) and u hv to clap more than once for it to go

 

(12:36) Oh that’s not so bad

(12:37) Did you have a projectable stars thing when you were a kid

(12:37) no whats that

 

(12:37) It’s basically a lamp with holes around it and you get stars on the walls and ceilings

(12:38) A little surprised you didn’t have one

(12:38) no i put stickers and paint up in constellations on the ceiling

 

(12:39) You were so cute what happened

(12:39) excuse u im still cute

 

(12:40) Sure you are

(12:40) Whatever helps you sleep at night

(12:40) so mean

(12:41) and right after im soooo nice to you

 

(12:41) What niceness

 

(12:41) u cant even remember the nice stuff wow

 

(12:42) That’s because there wasn’t anything

(12:42) i hope ur not this mean to other people omg

(12:42) if u are no wonder you havent gotten anywhere w the canteen girl

 

(12:43) I was actually going to ask her if she was going to Bokuto’s party

(12:43) !

(12:43) when??

 

(12:44) Tomorrow when I’m in the tutoring center in the uni library

(12:44) good yeah!!!

(12:44) let me know what she says~

 

(12:45) And you on breaking up with your guy

(12:45) oh youll hear lol

(12:46) i just hope i dont have to camp out at daichis or matsus

 

(12:46) Do you think you’ll have to

(12:46) idkk

 

(12:47) I hear he’s not unpleasant to be in a living situation with

(12:47) whod u hear that from lmao

 

(12:47) Kuroo

(12:48) He was with Daichi for a little bit before Sugawara

(12:48) oh riiight

(12:48) either way i hope i dnt have to find out~

 

(12:49) Good luck with that

  
  


*~~~***~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't let your dreams stay dreams! JUST DO IT." - Shia Labeouf


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh this chapter took forever with exams and just this chapter being this chapter  
> I apologize in advance  
> iwaizumi's underlined, oikawa is normal

(3:44) I just read a full fledged essay on how Oedipus was on the power of love breaking boundaries

 

(3:46) LMAOOOO poor iwa-chan 

(3:46) how

 

(3:47) The only thing he knew about this book was that he fucks his mother

(3:47) And he wrote an entire piece on that and handed it in to class

 

(3:47) omg

 

(3:48) Oedipus loves his mother like no one else

(3:48) Different from the standard novels on love breaking boundaries Oedipus takes this a bit further

 

(3:48) omgg iwa-chan whatd u do

 

(3:49) Nothing yet 

(3:49) He emailed me this last night and our appointment’s in about 10 minutes

 

(3:49) wait isnt oedipus a litttttle much for a 15 yr old

 

(3:49) I expanded the age range I tutor 

(3:50) I tutor repeatedly 14-16 year olds and do an hour or two for people above that 

(3:50) So he’s 17 

 

(3:50) omg iwa-chan relax

 

(3:51) I’m still poor Oikawa

 

(3:51) hmmmm

(3:51) why do u always get the ones who nvr read the book

 

(3:52) It’s been drilled into their heads that literature is a class you automatically do well in if you just show up and they don’t read the books assigned

(3:52) So all the ones who come here are panicking because they didn’t open the book

 

(3:53) they dont look 4 summaries online?

 

(3:53) At this point I don’t know

(3:53) I’m going to have to set up an automated email system to anyone who emails about tutoring to read the book first and mark up what they think is important or weird or don’t understand

 

(3:54) maybe they want u to read the book to them~

 

(3:54) I’ll ask this one that’s coming if that’s what he wants

(3:55) Hopefully I won’t have to

 

(3:55) but what if he stll didnt read the book

 

(3:55) I’ll fold the essay into a paper airplane and fly it into his face

(3:56) Do you ever have to deal with this in your sessions?

 

(3:56) hmmmm

(3:56) chem is concepts + math so if they dont get it they dnt get it

(3:56) i do w bio!

 

(3:57) What do you do then?

 

(3:57) i make them read it in front of me

(3:57) paying for the time might as well use it~

 

(3:58) That ends with us just sitting here in silence then

 

(3:58) tru but what u gonna do  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

(3:59) Yeah

(3:59) He’s finally here ttyl

 

(3:59) dont kill the child!! be gentle!!

  
  
  


~~

  
  
  


(12:18) What do you call somebody without a body and just a nose

 

(12:24) what

 

(12:25) Nobody knows

 

(12:25) omg iwa-chan that was so bad

 

(12:26) Like your jokes are any better?

 

(12:26) they are!!

 

(12:28) Well? Tell one

 

(12:28) i dnt need to iwa-chan

(12:28) i already kno im better @ jokes

 

(12:29) If you say so

(12:29) Good luck on tomorrow

 

(12:30) hmmmm the last match before the tournament!!

(12:30) we can do this

(12:30) destroy them  and move up!!

 

(12:31) Yeah no worries

 

(12:31) u sound like youre worried

 

(12:32) I might be

 

(12:32) u shouldnt be!!

(12:32) trust these Oikawa Eyes

 

(12:33) And what do these Oikawa Eyes see?

 

(12:33) these Oikawa Eyes need a recent pic~

(12:33) just to clarify b4 saying anything~!

 

(12:34) Subtle

(12:34) _Attached image._

 

(12:35) ahhh yes i see~

(12:35) i see no reason to worry iwa-chan!!

(12:35) i see a solid face that wont break under pressure

(12:36) i see arms that hv been successful so far

(12:36) the same arms that can spike straight thru 3 blockers taller

(12:36) id trust my last set of the game to those arms~

(12:37) i see hands that wont shake AND IF THEY DO theyll still follow through to the end!

 

(12:37) Oh my god Oikawa

 

(12:37) n you kno what else i see

 

(12:38) What

 

(12:38) i see eyes thatll see what i do tmrw too!

 

(12:40) Thank you

 

(12:40) its the truth~

(12:40) u can do this!!

 

(12:41) So can you

(12:41) Put the match videos away and go to sleep

 

(12:41) howd u kno

 

(12:42) Because I know you 

(12:42) Take it from me a beds much nicer than the desk

 

(12:43) hmmmmmmmmm

(12:43) ok iwa-chan

 

(12:44) And it won’t help if you’re falling asleep on the court

(12:44) It’s an early game so there’s no time to sleep before the game

(12:45) And you’ll have dark circles under your Oikawa eyes

 

(12:45) okk im going no need to go in 

(12:45) gn

 

(12:46) Gn

  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(4:17) Congrats on the win

 

(4:22) IWA-CHAN YES

(4:22) thanks!!

(4:22) u can do it!! less than 2 hrs u can do it!!

 

(4:23) Cheer for me Oikawa?

 

(4:23) i wud if i could lmao

(4:24) im soooo tired rn 

(4:24) but im cheering on the inside!!

 

(4:24) Good enough

 

(4:25) u can do it!!

(4:25) ull be so good

(4:25) the coach is gonna keep u in liek EVERY game

(4:26) never go back to being p much reserve!!

 

(4:26) That’s the goal

  
  


~~

  
  
  


(12:53) i knew you could do it!!

(12:53) ahhh in the tournament now

 

(12:54) It definitely feels like it

(12:54) Atmosphere’s more tense

 

(12:54) i love it

 

(12:55) You would

(12:55) Thanks Oikawa

 

(12:55) hmm being so nice today wow whats up

(12:56) talk to canteen girl lately?~

 

(12:56) No I haven’t seen her around 

(12:56) I’m not gonna wait around though I’ll go to Bokuto’s party and see if there’s anyone there

 

(12:57) for a relationship?

 

(12:57) Anything honestly but I have to see first before I think about what I want

(12:58) Break up with your guy yet?

 

(12:58) i did

 

(12:58) How’d it go

 

(12:58) idk 

(12:59) he didnt take it badly but idkk

(12:59) a littel resigned and sad and upset

 

(1:00) It’s over with though

 

(1:00) yeah it is

(1:00) im def going tmrw~

 

(1:00) Why don’t you try the guy you like

 

(1:01) lmao believe me i have 

(1:01) but i dont think he thinks of me that way 

 

(1:01) You never know he might

 

(1:02) then he needs to speak up lmao

(1:02) ah well even if he doesnt theres pleeeeenty of ppl around!!

 

(1:03) True 

(1:03) You should tell your guy completely

 

(1:04) tell him what

 

(1:04) That you’ve been into him for a while and cant get him out of your head

 

(1:06) ive been into you for a while and cant get you out of my head

 

(1:06) There you go you’re on your way to getting him

(1:06) Now go tell him

 

(1:07) oh my god

(1:07) i cant do this rn

 

(1:07) Yes you can

 

(1:07) no i cant fuck this byeee

(1:08) im going to sleep!

 

(1:08) Oikawa

 

(1:08) nope this situation is too ridiculous rn gn iwa-chan!!!

 

(1:09) Gn??

  
  
  
*~~~***~~~*

 

Tooru takes a sip of his drink and puts it down next to the other cups and stands up to scan the crowd for a sign of spiky black hair, bronze skin and broad shoulders. He sees nothing but mostly unfamiliar faces and searches again for Kuroo or Ushiwaka. Where there’s those two, Iwaizumi will be sure to follow. 

There’s still nothing and Tooru wonders if he’d even come. He talked about it but there’s still a chance all the staying up caught up to him and instead of climbing into a car, he’s climbing into bed. If that’s what’s happening, he’d rather Iwaizumi sleep in. 

(8:02) iwa-chaaaaaan im boooored

Tooru waits a minute for a response, then stows his phone back into his pocket. He makes his way over to Matsukawa who’s giggling behind a hand with Hanamaki. 

“Ah, Oikawa. Come with us.” Matsukawa waves at him. They go over to the food table and Tooru glances around while walking, with no success. He stomps down on the urge to take his phone out and shoot another text, figuring the no response means Iwaizumi’s either busy or asleep. 

“Who do you keep looking for?” Matsukawa says as he piles one cheeseburger on top of another.

“His boyfriend.” Hanamaki teases as he makes rows of hot dogs.

“Iwa-chan’s not my boyfriend,” Tooru sighs as he grabs a slice of pizza. He digs his phone out of his pocket and shuts it immediately at the lack of message notifications. He looks up to see them both raising their eyebrows in unison. 

Behind the dynamic duo, Tooru sees Kuroo, leaning against a wall talking to Bokuto. He speeds up, pizza in hand, and keeps an eye out for anything that vaguely resembles Iwaizumi. He slides in next to Kuroo, laughing about how long it’s been. 

“Yeah, it’s been a few months.” Kuroo looks at him curiously while he asks Bokuto about the food. “Oikawa, aren’t you normally working this crowd?” 

He freezes at the idea of Kuroo somehow knowing by some strange roommate osmosis, but remembers Iwaizumi’s own inability to see something with full evidence right in front of him, let alone explaining to someone else. “Why do I need to work the crowd when I can just work you?” 

Bokuto snorts and Kuroo shrugs. “Actually can’t now. I’m taken.”

Tooru looks between them, catching the fond softness in Kuroo’s eyes as Bokuto preens under the gaze. “Ah, I see! Congrats on both of you, how’d this happen?” 

“I said I loved him on accident on the phone,” Bokuto says as he comes around to wrap his arm around Kuroo’s back, “and he said ‘yeah love you too’!” 

Tooru looks at both of them, mouth slightly open at how easily they did it. Maybe he’d have to go this far for Iwaizumi to get a hint. “And that’s it? Anything else?

“Nope.” Kuroo says, popping the p, leaning back into Bokuto who takes a slice of pizza off Tooru’s plate. 

“Huh. So...anything on if Iwaizumi’s coming tonight?” 

“I guess you’ll be the one determining that.” Kuroo smirks as he picks his drink up. Tooru rolls his eyes at the vagueness, then catches the meaning. He grips Kuroo’s arm tightly and turns to give him his full, undivided attention. 

“What does that mean? What do you know? Did Iwa-chan say something because if he did, I need--” He gets cut off by a hand and Kuroo clears his throat dramatically. Bokuto chooses this time to kiss his cheek and leave to take care of someone putting bits of pizza cheese in his goldfish tank. Kuroo waits a few more moments, prolonging the moment by clearing his throat even more. 

Tooru’s about to suggest some cough drops when he starts. “I just know that when he’s smiling down at the phone, he’s usually texting  _ you _ .” 

His heart jumps at the idea of it all not being completely one-sided, and his phone vibrating pulls him right back down. The texts from last night just cemented what Iwaizumi thought of him. “No, Kuroo, you know that means nothing” he says shaking his head. 

“Did you tell him you want him?”

Tooru gives him a flat stare, remembering the heart-stopping moment when he sent the confession text, and the crushing disappointment after. “I tried. He thought I was practicing for telling someone else.” 

Kuroo nods, roughly taking a gulp of his drink to hide his laughter. He coughs for real. “That’s rough. Try writing it all out so there’s no mistaking it’s for him?” 

“I would but...what if I should just not? Say I do tell him. I get it out, I tell him, then what? He’s going to say he doesn’t feel the same at all and there I am, feeling the same way but now he’s not even a friend anymore.” He folds his pizza slice in half and shovels it in. 

Kuroo shrugs. “Do what feels right in the end? Sorry about that.” 

He waves it off and pulls his phone out of his pocket, brightening on the text of Iwaizumi. 

(8:46) If the party’s that boring I’m staying in and sleeping

(9:01) IWA-CHAN NO 

(9:01) see this is what happens when u stay up alllllll the time >:(

(9:02) Pot calling the kettle black

(9:02) We’ll see

(9:02) nooooo u hv to

(9:03) its really fun i changed my mind!!

  
  


Tooru puts the phone away and finds Hanamaki who’s somehow managed to get a game of Who’s Most Likely going on with a line of disgusting smelling drinks. When he drops down on the circle, Matsukawa’s on an express train to inebriation, downing a full glass of something Hanamaki made. 

“This is evil, Maki~” Tooru sings as he settles down next to Akaashi and Hanamaki. 

“I know. It’s beautiful.” 

Matsukawa puts his glass down and smears the rest of it on his mouth onto his sleeve. He catches Tooru’s eyes and there’s a wicked gleam before, “Who’s most likely to bodily injure an opponent before a game if they had a chance?”

Six hands point to him and Hanamaki slides over a glass with about 6 gulps worth of murky, pungent liquid. He takes it and chugs it down, shameless over the accuracy of the circle’s claims. 

He puts it down and takes the various bottles from the floor next to Hanamaki. “Who’s most likely to get a dildo stuck up his ass?” He mixes vodka and orange soda as four hands point to Hanamaki, one of them his own. 

The game continues like this for more than a few more rounds, and by the end of it, Hanamaki’s too unfocused to pour the drinks. Matsukawa’s supported by Akaashi and Yaku, and Yahaba’s supporting Yaku while the rest of the people in the circle had left during the game. Semi had left after he was hit with 5 fingers pointing to his face over something about shoe choice. 

Tooru’s still steady on his feet despite being ridiculously warm and fuzzy headed, mostly because between rounded he had a steady flow of water. He gets up to get some food, wondering if the lasagna’s done, or maybe, if Iwaizumi had come. The thought of it makes him stop in his tracks.

Iwaizumi Hajime.  _ Meeting _ Iwaizumi. After so long of talking to him just through the small metal device in his pocket, meeting him in person. To see the face he’s stared at many times move in real time, the arms he’d admired shift under the borderline tight shirts he’s always in, the dark brown eyes looking right at him. An uncomfortable itch spreads through him, rising and compelling his feet around, head to swivel and search again. 

He wonders if Iwaizumi is a tactile person. If he’s confident with any actions. Knowing him and his unbendingly solidness, he would be. The heat from all the alcohol simmers and rises as he thinks about being surrounded by those arms.

Tooru stops in the hallway, thinking about if he can’t see Iwaizumi, maybe he could hear him. He squashes down the regret of not calling with an excuse over needing help immediately with a bug or something, and moves on, trusting he’ll recognize him. 

He goes into the kitchen and comes back with a cheeseburger with no sign of Iwaizumi. He walks around the apartment, peeking into rooms that weren’t suspiciously closed. Not even a hair is seen, until he comes to get a glass of water, where he sees Iwaizumi sitting on a sofa.

He’s sitting posture relaxed, head thrown back, smiling and talking to someone. Tooru’s hypnotized enough by the dimples in Iwaizumi’s smile, the brown skin pulling and pressing under the joy in his face, that he doesn’t see the water overflowing. He stops the tap and drinks it down, keeping an eye on Iwaizumi. 

He can’t tell who Iwaizumi’s talking to but he has the urge to go sit down and see who’s making him like this. There are people in the way but whoever it is, Tooru wants to give them a high five.

Iwaizumi’s arm comes up to scratch his nose, and he smiles easy. He raises his other hand to take a sip from his cup and Tooru only now sees the flush riding high on Iwaizumi’s cheeks. He wants to swipe his thumb across that stretch of skin, but instead he takes a step closer. And then another step. 

He’s close enough that people part enough that he can see it’s Semi sitting next to him, making Iwaizumi smile like that. He stops in his tracks at the expression on Semi’s face, though. It’s happy and smug and Tooru can catch the way he leans in closer with every word. Iwaizumi doesn’t look upset by the closeness and it’s that that keeps him rooted to the spot. 

The dreamy idea of meeting Iwaizumi and then leaving the party together drops down and secures him to where he stands, watching them come closer together. 

Someone bumps into him and he stumbles forward a few steps. 

Iwaizumi had never talked about Semi other than to complain about Ushijima complaining about how Semi wasn’t like him. His appetite crumbles into a small pit in the bottom of his stomach at the idea of Semi and Iwaizumi actually being closer than he expected. 

But the canteen girl. Tooru’s head shoots up, and his feet follow suit, walking over before they lean in together completely, before he’s seen as someone interrupting with a purpose and Iwaizumi’s first interaction with him is tainted with annoyance and anger. Iwaizumi’s currently not involved with anyone at all in any way, and he speeds up before Semi becomes the one person he  _ is _ involved with.  

It doesn’t work. He stops just a few feet in front of them, a handful of people in between, but none being so kind as to obscure the sight. He gets a full view of what Iwaizumi looks like when he kisses someone, and the happy soft bend of skin decks him. He backpedals as the hand not nursing his drink comes up to cradle Semi’s jaw, and he turns around and makes a beeline for the door. 

The dull, muffled music tones down as he leaves the building. There’s a buzzing in his ears, and the cold night air sobers him up enough to text Suga to pick him up. 

  
  


The scene keeps replaying in his mind for the while that it takes for Suga to come get him. He pulls up to the bus stop Tooru ran to, and gets out to help him in. He starts, but the look on Tooru’s face stops him. 

By the time they reach Suga’s apartment, Tooru’s breathed out enough to just look drunk enough to phone a friend than to pay for a cab. He follows Suga up to the spare bed they have for all the times people have been sexiled over, and he wonders if he’ll see Kuroo here again or if he’ll just stay at Bokuto’s place. 

  
He thanks Suga and Daichi, drops down on the bed and pulls the covers over his head. He puts the phone on the floor next to his bed, and tries not to think about the night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underlined is iwaizumi, normal is oikawa

(3:12) Do you know if it actually matters if I use oil in cookies rather than butter?

 

(3:48) idk

(3:52) youre making cookies?

 

(3:54) Yeah

 

(4:02) why??

 

(4:03) Oikawa weren’t you the one who told me people don’t need a reason to make cookies

 

(4:03) yeah but you never make them

 

(4:03) Just in a good mood today

(4:04) Why not right

 

(4:04) someone sounds like they were successful last night~

 

(4:05) I was

 

(4:05) oh who

 

(4:05) Semi Eita

(4:05) He’s the setter for my team I’m pretty sure you played against him

 

(4:21) in team fraternization ohoho iwa-chan

 

(4:25) It was a single night stop judging

 

(4:31) youre not going to try for anything with semi?

 

(4:32) No 

(4:32) It was fun but not that fun

 

(4:33) brutal iwa-chan

 

(4:33) It’s the truth

  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(10:44) Are you alive?

(10:45) You haven’t texted all day and you normally do

 

(10:47) im ok!!!

(10:47) i was at the gym~

 

(10:47) At almost 11 at night?

 

(10:47) tournaments begun iwa-chan

 

(10:48) That doesn’t mean you should be running yourself even more ragged

 

(10:48) sure

 

(10:48) What’s the use if you just burn yourself out on the court

(10:48) Before the first game in the tournament 

(10:49) Before you can even try normally

(10:50) Oikawa

 

(10:51) sur!

 

(10:51) You’re going to go right back tomorrow right

 

(10:52) i know i keep saying thanks ‘mom’ but your not actually my mom iwa-chan~

 

(10:52) No but I’m a friend and you should watch your health

 

(10:53) lol okay

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(3:22) _Attached image._

 

(3:28) omg so cute!!!

(3:28) a pigeon riding a train ahh

(3:29) hows the tutorin going?

 

(3:30) Good

(3:30) Why are you asking about the tutoring

 

(3:30) i jus came back from a really weird one ahhh

 

(3:31) Oh I’m sorry

 

(3:33) yeah

 

(3:34) Hopefully yours will be better next time

 

(3:35) yeah

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(7:42) Guess who I found in the milk section of the supermarket

 

(7:52) who

 

(7:53) Are you ok Oikawa?

(7:53) Don’t give me the just tired bullshit

 

(7:54) wow iwa-chan what crawled up youre ass and died

(7:54) yeah im ok!!!

(7:54) what makes u think somethins wrong lol

 

(7:55) The fact that you literally just said lol?

(7:55) That’s almost never happened 

(7:55) Especially when you’re feeling ok

 

(7:56) iwa-chan

 

(7:56) You also just asked me to make a mom joke

(7:57) ‘Iwaizumi, who did you see in the milk section?’

(7:57) The fuck?? What happened? Did something happen at the party?

 

(7:58) what makes you think something happened?

 

(7:58) I don’t know maybe the fact that you just changed to proper spelling?

(7:59) I hit the nail on the head didn’t I

 

(7:59) among other things youve done to heads of nails

 

(7:59) What?

 

(8:00) nothing

(8:00) im tired

 

(8:01) So am I

 

(8:01) alright im physically tired whats with you

 

(8:01) It’s been 3 days and just now confronting you you’re like this

(8:01) Just hostile in general and cold

(8:02) Something’s bothering you

 

(8:05) yeah

 

(8:05) What

 

(8:05) that youre still after this when i deliberately dont tell you and clearly dont want to

 

(8:06) Did I do something are you angry at me

 

(8:06) why do you think this boils down to you

 

(8:06) Because you’re deliberately not telling me

(8:06) Normally you never stop talking

(8:07) If you’re not comfortable people will know

 

(8:07) iwaizumi

 

(8:07) So it is something I did

(8:08) Can you tell me what so I can apologize

 

(8:08) no

(8:09) because this situation is between me and the guy i like

(8:09) im just trying to cope

 

(8:09) So your method of coping is to be cold and distant to everyone?

 

(8:10) youre one of the few i text multiple times a day daily

(8:10) youd see it more

 

(8:10) What did he do

(8:11) Did he hurt you?

 

(8:11) define hurt

 

(8:11) Oikawa.

 

(8:12) fine

(8:12) he did something to someone else in front of me and im dropping it all

 

(8:13) Ok

(8:13) Who even is he

 

(8:13) noooooooooooooooooooo

(8:14) you either figure it out yourself or you dont know

 

(8:15) Alright

(8:15) I’ll figure it out

 

(8:15) good luck!!!

(8:15) who knos when itll hit your caveman brain~

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


Tooru sighs as he cups his hands around the mug of tea and blows into it, watching the ripples circle around and bounce about. He looks up at Sugawara and Daichi who are both glued to the tv screen showing an episode of How It’s Made. It’s an episode about stained glass windows, and Tooru remembers watching it at home in the summer. 

 

He takes a sip of the golden hot liquid and hums. It’s slightly more bitter than how he typically makes it, but he doesn’t mention anything. Sugawara’s apartment is the unofficial sexiled victim’s sanctuary, but the room they give up is Daichi’s when they’re having an argument and need the space. The trouble is, Daichi rarely says no to people showing up at his doorstep. 

 

He takes another sip and Sugawara shoots a look at him. He sees a glimpse of all the future questionings he’s going to submit to before he leaves in Sugawara’s eyes, so he takes a gulp to try to finish fast and escape to the room. 

 

Sugawara catches the gesture and turns his attention to Tooru fully. 

 

“So let’s get this right. You tried confessing to Iwaizumi, it didn’t work, and you saw him kissing Semi while drunk at Bokuto’s party.” Sugawara says, pulling Daichi’s attention. Tooru nods and braces himself. “Did you tell him in a way he can’t misunderstand?”

 

“No, but Kou-chan, I already know he doesn’t like me back.”

 

“Are you completely sure about that?” Sugawara raises an eyebrow at the silence as Tooru thinks about how to completely explain the novelty that is Iwaizumi Hajime’s understanding of non-platonic things. Instead, he takes his phone out of his pocket and scrolls up enough to where Iwaizumi effortlessly brushes off his attempts and hands it to Sugawara. Daichi pulls his chair up to him and reads the conversation too.

 

Tooru watches disbelief play across their faces and wonders himself if pushing Iwaizumi away for a while will help. It’s a strange situation itself, there’s no telling if his usual method of ‘stay-away-and-it’ll-fade’ would work.

 

“And you just now tried distancing yourself?” Daichi looks at him and sits back while Sugawara goes through the texts. Tooru nods. “Give it time? Who knows what’ll happen.”

 

Sugawara gives the phone back and shrugs. “Give it time. He  _ wants _ to figure it out and know, and honestly, there’s not a lot of candidates for who you would want that badly.” 

 

Tooru imagines a life where Iwaizumi goes through each and every one of their mutual friends, never turning that introspective gaze on himself and matching up to the hints Oikawa gave. He’d be thorough with it, not leaving anyone behind. He’d go through everyone that was at Bokuto’s party, and Tooru imagines himself well off, suited, and married before he gets a triumphant and shocked text from Iwaizumi. 

 

It’d be enough time for his fickle heart to come back and drop this. It normally never fails him when he’s rejected. 

 

“Maybe you could find a better distraction? The last one was pure sex, no actual talking.” Sugawara says as Tooru considers the time option. “If not, you can always tell him in a way that he can’t misunderstand and see how it goes!” 

 

He sees Iwaizumi telling him he’s flattered but can’t reciprocate, and that it’s better off if they stop talking for a while, for both of their sakes. “I’m not sure that’s even possible.” He laughs, as he thinks of cold and shaky bus rides home without Iwaizumi to keep him company, or staying up late staring at the ceiling without a phone buzzing angrily at him, Iwaizumi to stay with him as he overthinks. 

 

He almost doesn’t want Iwaizumi to figure it out. 

 

He finishes his tea and swallows down the thoughts. He can do it. He can get over Iwaizumi and be with someone else. After all, what he wants from Iwaizumi could be possibly fulfilled by anyone. Sure, it won’t be  _ Iwaizumi _ , but that’ll be the point until it no longer has to be. 

 

The doorbell rings and Daichi gets up to answer it, and Tooru gets up to wash the mug. “Don’t worry, Kou-chan, I’m sure it’ll work itself out!” At that, Sugawara narrows his eyes. He’s about to say something, no doubt a pointed statement at how he needs to take care of himself, suddenly reminded of the similar words he says about his health when--

 

“IWAIZUMI HAJIME, WHAT A SURPRISE.” Daichi’s voice bellows through the apartment. Sugawara’s eyes widen, and he quickly peeks a look around the kitchen’s corner at Daichi standing in the entrance. Tooru almost drops the cup and considers running down the fire escape. 

 

He almost does it but remembers his bag of clothes in the sexiled victim’s room. 

 

“HAJIME, how are you?! It’s been too long, come here, hug your friend!” There’s a thud and Suga turns around sharply with urgency. He gestures at the hallway leading to the room and Tooru thinks about running and bundling the blankets on top of himself, pretending to be asleep. 

 

He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. He’ll have to meet Iwaizumi sooner or later, whether he’s still raw from rejection and the fight, or at some other party some other time. And who knows, maybe it’ll take just seeing Iwaizumi in person for him to get over him. 

 

Tooru starts humming and musters up a smile, thinking of the shock he’ll have, while this is Tooru’s second time seeing him in person and up close. He runs a hand through his hair and adjusts his glasses, then takes a seat across from Suga, who smiles proudly at him. 

 

He only has time to turn on another episode before Daichi comes in, Iwaizumi in tow. He’s tired, hair mussed and clothes rumpled. They look unwashed, stains from coffee and food, but Tooru’s thought that seeing him in person would diminish his crush fly out the window.

 

He watches Iwaizumi’s quirked lips slacken and his dark eyes widen with surprise. They’re darker in person, and especially so when staring straight at him, blinking slowly. He brings his hand up to rub his eyes, strangely dazed, and Tooru watches the muscles in his forearms jump at the action. 

 

He blinks at Tooru and it’s so absurdly cautious and careful that he ducks his head under his arm to rearrange his face and not smile so freely. He was supposed to be putting Iwaizumi under the friend-of-a-month-and-a-half category, not open game for his feelings to run wild over. 

 

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi says softly, and it’s a little amazing how it pulls a sigh from him, Iwaizumi saying his name in person, in front of him. His voice is deep, warm, and Tooru regrets not calling him when he wasn’t fully aware of how much he fell into him. 

  
“Ya~hoo, Iwa-chan.” He waves, and smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't ever play yourself." - DJ Khaled


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update but i hope you enjoy it!  
> if there's any mistakes about university level volleyball, please let me know! I'm doing all of this based off haikyuu and watching my own university games

Iwaizumi sits down across from Tooru, gaze intense on him. Iwaizumi looks at him as if committing him to memory, but he can’t find it in himself to be anything but wildly pleased he’s taking his time with absorbing it. He gets up after a while to make himself another cup of tea, more to do something than to truly drink it.

 

“I’m making some tea, want something?” 

 

“No, thanks. If I drink any coffee, I’ll be up all night.” Iwaizumi says, low enough that it carries through the empty kitchen. Tooru wonders how Sugawara and Daichi slipped away so quickly. 

 

“I’m sure you don’t need coffee to do that.” Tooru says, pouring water into a kettle. He bites his lip as if that’d fix it, somehow pull back the words with the force of his teeth, his normally lose guard even lower in the actual physical presence of Iwaizumi. He can still feel the stare roam over him, and Tooru’s careful with his movements now. 

 

He schools his face back into blank happiness, and turns around to see Iwaizumi walking to the freezer. He opens it, and takes out three cartons of ice cream. “Hey look, Daichi refilled his stash.” Iwaizumi says, putting all three on the table. He approaches the counter where Tooru’s standing with a secretive smile, one corner lifted higher than the other. 

 

He comes up close and Tooru shuffles out of the way as he grabs two bowls and spoons, catching a whiff of him, lemons and petrichor. He leans his head back against the cabinets while Iwaizumi searches for the bowls. He decides to spare him by taking them out and sitting on the table, How It’s Made still playing in the back. 

 

“Ooh Daichi bought the good ones.” Tooru comments, opening up a carton of mint chocolate chip. 

 

“How much would you bet this selection was all Suga?” Iwaizumi says, dropping into the seat. He looks up at Tooru with twinkling eyes, rose tea lips curving around the words. He opens up a carton of vanilla and scoops some in. 

 

Tooru sees the other box of black raspberry cheesecake flavored ice cream and can’t stop the giggles that escape him. Iwaizumi looks up at him through his lashes and Tooru hysterically points at the box, control over the giggles vanishing.

 

“What’s so funny?” Iwaizumi says, his own lips twitching. Tooru can’t explain how the box reminds him of when they were just starting to talk, Iwaizumi had told him of his love of raspberries and his hate of cheesecakes. It was a time when texting him was just an amusing way to pass the time, and now here he is, hopeless and present. 

 

“You still remember that?” Iwaizumi says incredulously, catching on as Tooru bites his lip. 

 

“There’s not much I forget, Iwa-chan.”

 

“It shouldn’t be much of a problem, I think this brand just puts chunks inside. You can have them.” He says, opening up the box. Tooru watches his blunt fingers curl under the edge of the lid, big bronze hands with a few veins running up his arm, into his sleeve. 

 

He watches Iwaizumi nestle the spoon under the first small chunk of cheesecake and pop it free. He levers it, and pushes down on the spoon, launching the cheesecake piece into the air and onto Tooru’s bowl. 

 

“I hope you play like that the day after tomorrow in the match.” Tooru teases, scooping up the piece. 

 

“Let’s see how it goes when it comes.” 

 

They sit together in relative silence, both watching the tv. Tooru plans for the next day, a morning run followed by a little practice, a couple hours at the gym, and another run around the tracks. A light exercise. Iwaizumi puts the boxes away and grabs his things. 

 

Tooru’s hit with the idea of sleeping next to Iwaizumi. Why not, they’re adults, they can definitely sleep next to each other, no problem. It’s not likely Iwaizumi would bring it up, he’d rather sleep separate than potentially put someone in an uncomfortable situation. Tooru stands up and quickly rinses his own bowl, putting it next to Iwaizumi’s washed one. 

 

“So, you’re sleeping in the room?” Iwaizumi asks, putting his bags next to the sofa. He spreads a blanket across it and sits down. Tooru tears his eyes away from Iwaizumi’s thighs, firm and solid, and looks in the room’s direction. 

 

“Yeah! Well then, I’ll see you tomorrow, Iwa-chan.” He waves and turns around as Iwaizumi smiles, softer than his goose down comforter at home, a small suggestion of dimples. 

 

He walks into the room quickly, dropping onto the bed. It’s not that small enough that Iwaizumi couldn’t fit, but they’d be close together. _ I’d die of the irony _ , he thinks,  _ in bed with me but not in bed at all _ . 

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


The next morning, Tooru flips a pancake as Daichi and Suga get ready to leave. The sun’s not too high in the sky, the air still crisp and the ground fresh with dew. It’s much earlier than the time he would have gotten up if he were in his apartment, but he makes breakfast for Daichi and Suga as a thank you. 

 

He slides the pancake onto Suga’s plate as Suga smiles sweetly. “I see that, Kou-chan. Don’t think this means you’re off the hook for leaving me with Iwaizumi like that, no buffer, no anything!” 

 

“But it worked. You’re still here and Iwaizumi’s on his morning run. He’ll be back and he’ll be happy, and you’re both still friends.” Suga says, cutting a piece. Tooru butters the bottom of the pan and makes one for himself. 

  
  


By the time he’s done and packing his things up to leave, the door swings open and Iwaizumi walks in, feet heavy from the run. Tooru looks up from his phone and promptly chokes on his orange juice. Iwaizumi walks over to the sink and gets a glass of water, shirt wet from sweat, flush spilling across his cheeks and down his chest. There’s a deeply pleased expression on his face, eyes shining, eyebrows unfurrowed and mouth smiling. 

 

He’s wearing a muscle t-shirt, not unlike the one he wore a week or two ago, Tooru can’t make his brain work when faced with Iwaizumi like this without warning. His back muscles ripple under his shirt as he stretches to pull ice cubes from the freezer. When he tips his head back to drink the water, Tooru shakily takes a sip of his juice, keeping an eye on the curve of his jaw down to his neck, tracking a stray water droplet intermingle with the sweat already glistening. 

 

He wants to lick it off. 

 

Instead, he turns to his phone and ignores Iwaizumi. It’s hard, but he focuses on the news article he was reading earlier. Apparently some new species of fish were found in the ocean. 

 

“Oikawa, are there any more pancakes?” Iwaizumi says. The species of fish discovered could glow in the dark, depending on the depth.

 

“There should be a couple in the pan!” Tooru quickly says. He gets up as Iwaizumi sits down and quickly rinses the dish and glass. 

 

“You’re leaving already?” Iwaizumi says, and Tooru feels a little buzz of irritation that he’d sound a bit upset at it. He turns to look at him, caught by a slow blink and a pout. 

 

“Mhm! I need to meet Bokuto for something for tomorrow.” Tooru says, looking not directly into Iwaizumi’s eyes, but a little up, at his eyebrows. They’re dipping in slightly and he can see a time, just ten years from now, when Iwaizumi has wrinkles from having such expressive eyebrows. 

 

“Oh. Ok, see you tomorrow.” Iwaizumi waves and starts cutting his pancakes. Tooru swivels on his heels and walks out, carefully closing the door behind him. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  


(10:10) Did you know beaver’s teeth never stop growing

(10:11) Imagine a beaver who doesn’t work and lives with it’s parents the entire life and have huge teeth

 

(10:13) i dnt hv to imagine i saw u just yesterday

 

(10:14) I can’t believe I gave you the cheesecake pieces

(10:14) I should’ve just thrown them out

 

(10:15) so rude iwa-chan!!

(10:15) so!

(10:15) slide over some strategy plans ;)

(10:16) make the match a little more fun ;)

 

(10:16) It’s the tournament Oikawa

(10:16) You lose more than two it’s definite you won’t win

(10:16) That’s exciting enough

 

(10:17) come onnnn

(10:17) think of it! think of how itd feel if u won even W me knowing

 

(10:17) The victory would still feel wrong

(10:18) So what are you going to do now that I won’t give you the details

 

(10:18) you’ll see tmrw 

 

(10:19) That sounds really shady

(10:20) Don’t break one of the players legs

(10:20) Or pop their car tires

 

(10:20) can i break an arm tho

(10:21) lmao imagine if i do to waka-chan

 

(10:21) I’m a hundred percent certain you’d end up with a broken arm 

 

(10:21) no faith in me at all

 

(10:22) Absolutely none

 

(10:22) what if i do the others on the team

(10:22) the ones who dont play often

 

(10:23) Why are you like this

 

(10:24) what if i do you

 

(10:24) What if indeed

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(2:28) So I’m with my teammates and they all have their limbs

(2:28) Well done Oikawa

 

(2:29) thank u sir~

 

(2:30) Sir?

 

(2:30) u sound like an employer iwa-chan

 

(2:31) Huh

(2:31) Oh well good luck Oikawa

 

(2:32) uve been hanging around ushiwaka

 

(2:32) That’s not even his name it’s Ushijima

 

(2:33) hes ushiwaka to me

(2:33) we hv a v close relationship excuse u

 

(2:33) Anyways next time I talk to you will be in a few hours 

 

(2:34) yeah in the tournament

(2:34) good luck~~

 

  
  
  
*~~~***~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Edit your life frequently and ruthlessly. It’s your masterpiece after all." - Nathan W. Morris


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy  
> if there's anything off or wrong please let me know! the only thing i know for sure i'm changing is that tournaments are won by most wins

Tooru bounces the ball in front of him as he watches Iwaizumi’s team filter onto the edges of the court, determined faces and sloping shoulders. One after another they come in, followed by cheerleaders and managers, blue and white uniforms gleaming in the light. Their movements calm and unrushed, and Tooru’s fingers twitch against the ball. He looks to his own team warming up behind him, catching the gleam in Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s eyes as they look at Iwaizumi’s team. 

 

He ducks around them to the rest of them, watching them shake out their anxiety. The nerves and tension can be felt in the air, amplified by the loud cheering from the stands. Tooru can almost smell it, and from the way his team loosens, they can too. They all walk over to the basket of volleyballs and pick someone to warm up with, burning off the excess energy till all that’s left is a sharp focus. 

 

Tooru glances at Iwaizumi, and he lets out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding in at the sight of Iwaizumi stretching. His sleeves fallen down to his shoulder as he pulls his arm above his head for a few moments, then rolls his neck and falls forward to his toes. He turns away to see Matsukawa and Hanamaki looking at him with matching smirks. They open their mouths to say something, but Tooru beats them to it.

 

“Come over here!” He turns to the team and waves at them. They get into position to start spiking, and Tooru stands at the edge of the net. His hands are buzzing and the cool air feels pleasant against his arms. Their fourth year middle blocker first, Hayato Naoki, spikes a high toss soundly into the inner edges of the court lines. Tooru settles at the satisfied smile on him and prepares a middle height toss for Hanamaki, who twists his arm and sends it smack in the middle of the court with a sigh. 

 

He does this for most of the team, peeking over at Iwaizumi staring right at him. Tooru’s mouth goes dry at the intense gaze and small pout, but he manages a smile and a wink. Iwaizumi’s mouth tightens and he turns to Kuroo, who looks between them with an interested gleam that Tooru can see all the way across the court. 

 

“Stop staring at your boyfriend, captain.” Hanamaki teases from the side. Tooru turns to him and sticks his tongue out.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend. And I’m not your captain!” Tooru says as he goes to make sure the rest of the team is in top form. His biggest issue’s a small first year named Kohaku Makoto, who’s been staring at Ushijima since he walked in. It’s not his first time in a match by a longshot, but it  _ is _ his first time in a university level tournament. Or any tournament at all. Tooru had never seen him in anything ever, so Kohaku had likely come in on a whim and stayed for fun. 

 

He comes up and it’s a testament to how terrified Kohaku is that he startles at Tooru’s touch. “Okay~! That’s enough worrying from you!” Tooru says, calm and pleasant smile across his face. There’s a slight amount of tooth shown in this one, just enough to make it soothing enough. Kohaku turns to him and Tooru’s reminded of the first time he played against Karasuno’s Hinata. 

 

“Are you looking at their team, Oikawa-san?” 

 

“Oh, I am,” Tooru pats Kohaku’s shoulder and smiles darkly at Ushijima, eyes narrowed and teeth bared, “and I’m not worried. You shouldn’t be either.” 

 

Ushijima opens his mouth to say something but gets towed away by Iwaizumi. After a few beautifully powerful spikes, the referee blows the whistle and Tooru gets in position for the first serve. His focus dims the cheering stands and narrows down to the ball in his hand, his fingers flicking the ball into the air, high into the bright arena lights, and his feet zip forward. He jumps, punching the ball fast and harsh far into the other side of the court, straight for the inner edges of the line. The ball hits the ground loudly, his hand already pleasantly humming from the hit. 

 

Kohaku loosens from his position and Iwaizumi’s team tightens theirs. They crowd together and that’s exactly where Tooru aims his next serve, right between a frazzled first year and concerned third year. The responding smack of ball against the ground pulls at him, and Tooru can’t help the pleased smirk on his face.

 

The next serve is taken by their libero, calm expression revealing no anxiety at all. Their setter cleanly sets to Ushijima, who bursts through the two man wall Matsukawa and Hanamaki make. A stoic second year serves towards ashen faced Kohaku, who receives it softly to Tooru. He sets a cross spike toss to Matsukawa, but gets blocked by Kuroo’s plate technique. The ball comes down fast onto Matsukawa’s foot, into the air again. Tooru takes it and tosses it backwards to Hanamaki, a straight spike received by Iwaizumi. 

 

Their setter, an average height youth with a permanent concerned expression on his face, sets a straight spike toss to Iwaizumi. Tooru grabs Hanamaki and jumps up as Iwaizumi’s knees crouch, fingers grazing the ball as it pushes past. 

 

“One touch!” Tooru shouts as he gets into position in front of the middle line. Nishinoya, ever vigilant, cleanly receives the ball and Tooru sets a medium height back toss to Hayato, an ace in all but name. It steamrolls past Kuroo and onto the floor. 

  
  
  
  


The game continues this way for most of the first set. Tooru tosses more than he can actually remember, and his fingers push against the ball once more, a straightforward quick with Hanamaki, barely any indication aside from a drop in stance. Kuroo catches this and Tooru gets a flash of a victorious smirk before there’s hand hovering above the ball and it falls fast, caught by Nishinoya and sent up high in the air. He feels eyes burning at him and tosses to Hayato, a cross spike down towards the empty area. It’s caught by their libero throwing himself into the floor, a quick toss to Ushijima, a loud slam as it hits Nishinoyas arm and goes off into the walls. The scoreboard beeps as another point adds to Kudaz University’s 20, Tooru’s team’s score staying at 16. 

 

It’s Iwaizumi’s turn to serve, and Nishinoya takes it quietly. Tooru jumps to set as Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kuroo and Ushijima jump, but Tooru flicks his wrist and pushes the ball down into a dump shot. He grins ferociously at Ushijima, who glares hotly at him. The ball taps the floor as the scoreboard beeps a 17 for his team, the dull panic drowning in adrenaline ebbing away as the distance between the scores shortens. From the corner of his eye, he can see Iwaizumi deeply breathing through his nose, a smile fighting its way onto his lips. 

 

“ _ Told you _ ”, he mouths at Iwaizumi. There’s pleasant satisfaction at Iwaizumi responding back, “ _ So you did. _ ” 

 

He makes his way to the back, his knee only complaining slightly as he jumps up and hits it evenly for a floater serve. It heads fast to the libero, changing direction right out of it towards a tense second year that was switched out. He pulls his arms out too slow and it smacks the edge and veers off to the side of the court. Kuroo rushes towards it but doesn’t get it in time. 

 

Tooru serves again, one that felt wonderful as it left his fingers, spinning in straight to Ushijima’s face. It’s too fast to catch but Ushijima moves out of the way as it powers over. Their libero, numbered four by his jersey, zips in and the sight of his steadfastly calm face makes Tooru will the ball to still have enough power to make it difficult to receive. It doesn’t work, and the libero passes the ball to the setter. 

 

Their setter, blonde hair and falcon eyes, tips the ball to Iwaizumi. Pride and frustration clashes uncomfortably in him as Iwaizumi hits through Hanamaki and Hayato. Nishinoya misses the ball and the scoreboard beeps distinctly amongst the cheering. 

 

It’s Matsukawa’s turn to serve and he sends it short to the front lines, forcing their setter to receive the ball, their libero to set it, and it’s such a nostalgic maneuver that he swivels to urge Nishinoya to the spot in the zone of Ushijima’s straight spike only to find him moving in, dragon-like eyes shining and zeroed in and ready as Ushijima jumps. Tooru himself comes in in case of a cross spike, and he flings a hand out for Kohaku to move backwards in case the block/one touch Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Hayato doesn’t work. Or if Ushijima’s dinosaur brain suddenly evolved overnight and he goes for a softer spike above their heads. 

 

Ushijima goes for the straight and Nishinoya takes it with a sigh, bouncing it off into the air. Tooru smiles widely, happiness over Nishinoya’s receive cutting through the alarm at the score difference. “Nice job!” He says to Nishinoya, and he gives a thumbs up in response, pure joy on his face. 

 

Tooru sends a high toss to Matsukawa and he calmly takes a point, their scoreboard beeping to 19, a more comfortable distance of two points between their teams.

 

Kohaku serves, a floater that goes to Iwaizumi, who battens down and tosses it to the setter. It’s a move that shows his experience, and Tooru catches the gleam of fresh dark circles under Iwaizumi’s eyes. Their setter twitches his bandaged fingers and the ball is tossed high to Kuroo. 

 

He sends it down in a feint, but Nishinoya is there in a flash sending it up again. It goes straight up, Hanamaki steps right at the edge of the net, and Tooru pulls a leaf out of Kageyama’s book. He tosses quick and the spike cuts off Kuroo’s outstretched hand straight down to the side. The smack of ball against the floor makes his hand sting and blood rush. He gives Hanamaki a quick high five.

 

Hayato serves and the target point clears for the libero to make his way in. It makes Tooru grind his teeth. Their setter tosses to Iwaizumi, who slams the ball down the side. Ushijima serves and it hits across to him, and Tooru pulls his arms in front of him bouncing the ball to Hanamaki, a medium toss for Hayato. 

 

It’s received by their libero and the ball is soon sent crashing past Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Hayato by Ushijima. And then another is. The points stack up fast, until they’re nearly in deuces, but Ushijima moves faster than expected and the scoreboard beeps loud as the crowd starts on their cheering. Tooru moves off the court and onto the benches with a smile that’s as frozen on his face as his legs had been at the end of the match, Ushijima controlling his spikes so they don’t go  _ near _ Nishinoya. It’s a mere three point difference. 

 

“No worries! We’ll have them next set.” Tooru says as he sits down with a towel. His hairs out of place, but his hands don’t shake. He closes his eyes and swings his legs back and forth, making sure they don’t get stagnant too long. His knee itches and he passes a hand over it. 

 

“If we don’t win, you’re buying us all dinner for a week. Me, Matsu, and the rest of the team.” Hanamaki says, feet appearing in Tooru’s vision. He lifts his head up and smiles at the memory of the three of them playing together in high school. 

 

“I thought it was your turn this time.” 

 

“I bought you the box of chocolates, I fulfilled my turn.” Hanamaki raises his eyebrows and goes back to Matsukawa. 

  
  
  


*

  
  


The game starts with Ushijima’s serve and ends with it too. It’s not quick, the time feeling like burned molasses, bitter and agonizingly slow, and Tooru can feel his momentum breaking in increments. The raw determination and energy at the beginning dwindling down to a resigned desperation that Ushijima, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi finish off relentlessly. The blocks nothing to those who rip through them like wet tissue. Any hole, any hesitation, and Iwaizumi and Kuroo exploit it without fail. 

 

Ushijima somehow gets more powerful as the rest grow tired, the lactic acid in his muscles pulling Tooru’s muscles past burning and into solid stone while Ushijima’s quicker. The beginning point difference goes from a slim one to a thicker four, and all the time outs in the world couldn’t stop Ushijima’s momentum. 

 

They pull through towards the end, Nishinoya zipping around the court like there’s no such thing as fatigue or muscle cramps. Tooru puts all his might into serves, racking up points as he zeros into weak links like the concerned setter, the ashen first year who regains his color, and the team’s lack of communication. He hits hard into the heart of them and they scatter, too polite to take the ball for themselves if another wants to. 

 

It racks up points but with setting and serves, his arm steadily learns to refuse him again. Kuroo’s hands arc in front of the spikes, and Ushijima takes back every point that his team hits. 

 

The games thrown into deuces and the hunger for victory deepens, but with a two point difference, Ushijima slams the ball down off Kohaku and Matsukawa’s hands and the ball veers off Nishinoya’s arms into the wall. 

 

The scoreboard’s beeping is loud as the game ends, the tension in the air breaking as Tooru ambles to the benches where his towel is. His hands still itch for the ball even as his arm turns to lead. He joins the team for the hand shaking and when Ushijima takes his, he straightens enough to look him in the eye. They’re just second years, there’s still two more to go in this particular circuit. Ushijima nods and Tooru moves on to shake Iwaizumi’s. 

 

Iwaizumi’s is soft from sweat and his eyes are concerned as he looks into them, unfairly so. He clasps it, feeling callouses at the edges of his palm. Tooru sighs and Iwaizumi must take it to mean a sigh of resignation because his other hand comes up and grabs his shoulder. “You’ll be fine in the tournament.” He says firmly, eyes rooting him to the spot. 

 

“Easy to say when you’ve won.” Tooru points out, but nods and moves on to prevent anything Iwaizumi might have said. 

 

Hayato takes them all to eat fancy for a bit, as the only person with a legitimate job that pays more than minimum wage. The coach pitches in, and Tooru goes back to the apartment to sleep the next twelve hours away. By the time he wakes up, it should be just twelve more hours till the next game. 

  
  
  
*~~~*~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Never look back unless you're throwing that ass" - me


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 chapters wow  
> underlined is Iwaizumi, normal is Oikawa  
> enjoy!!

(8:13) You played really well today

(8:13) Really well, ok?

(8:14) It was a long match and I have no doubt you’ll beat other teams later on

  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(12:43) wow someones feeling nice 2day

(12:43) sorry!!! went right to sleep after the game

 

(1:29) I hope you showered or something before you went to sleep

 

(1:35) no??

(1:35) did i smell wow rude much 

 

(1:37) No Shitface 

(1:37) It loosens your muscles so you won’t feel stiff the next day

 

(1:37) ohh aww were u worried? 

 

(1:38) Yes

 

(1:38) dont be!!

(1:38) im going 2 run and shake it allllll out before the match

(1:38) hbu?

 

(1:39) I actually feel fine maybe a small exercise 

(1:39) And then a game tomorrow

 

(1:39) oooh excited iwa-chan?

 

(1:39) Yeah it’s going to be fun

(1:40) Good luck on yours today

(1:40) Destroy them

 

(1:40) omg iwa-chan???

(1:41) ur telling me to destroy a team??

 

(1:41) Yes

(1:41) All’s fair in love and volleyball

 

(1:42) well said iwa-chan well said :’)

  
  
  


~~~~

  
  
  


(2:18) _Attached image._

 

(2:19) Congrats on the win

(2:19) I knew you could do it

 

(2:20) thnx iwa chann so cute

 

(2:20) Wow how many have you had if your spelling’s that bad

 

(2:20) not a lot tbvh 

(2:20) 1 hand typin + tired + like 4???

(2:21) OHHH UR HEADING OUTTT

 

(2:21) Yeah going north

(2:21) You have another one tomorrow right?

 

(2:21) yes

(2:22) i shuld b done around 5?? its an earlier game

(2:23) you too?

 

(2:24) Yeah probably

(2:24) Are you staying south for the next one?

 

(2:24) yeah

(2:25) u

(2:25) can

(2:25) do it

(2:25) IWA-CHAAAN

 

(2:26) Cheer for me?

 

(2:26) ill cheer n the inside

(2:26) BUT NEBER FEAR 

(2:27) you beat my team youll be able to beat most of them

 

(2:27) Most?

(2:27) Not all?

 

(2:28) ofc not bc ill be winning this tournament

 

(2:28) If you say so

(2:28) My ride’s here ttyl

 

(2:29) wait i thouht u had a car

 

(2:29) Carpooling to save on parking

 

(2:29) so cute so frugal

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(5:08) i wonder what birds feel when they hv to fly south

(5:08) like do they all think souths a good idea??

 

(5:10) They probably know because every time they fly that way it gets warmer

 

(5:11) i dont think they travel that much before migrating tho

 

(5:11) They might communicate with each other

 

(5:11) omg thats so cute

(5:11) “did u see takahiro yesterday?? his wings were SO tanned”

(5:12) “ugh i bet theyre just leaves stuffed between feathers”

 

(5:12) Are you implying birds talk shit

 

(5:12) they def do

(5:12) what else do they chirp abt 

 

(5:13) Of course of course

(5:13) If they do though I bet pigeons talk the most

 

(5:13) omg iwa-chan

 

(5:14) “I saw Hana flying downtown yesterday in you-know-who’s territory”

(5:14) “Omg I need to tell Yui”

 

(5:14) speaking of birds hows ur prehistoric one

(5:15) i heard he received a ball with his face

(5:15) i hope some1 got it on camera lmaooo

 

(5:16) They probably did considering it’s the tournament

(5:16) It really wasn’t that bad 

 

(5:16) awww protecting ur dinosaur

 

(5:17) He is my friend

 

(5:17) did it hit his nose

 

(5:17) He turned last second and it hit his mouth and chin

 

(5:17) omgg did he still play?

(5:18) please tell me u were in more

 

(5:18) It was mostly me Kuroo and this second year 

(5:18) Yeah I did spike more balls

 

(5:19) yeess iwa-chan!!!

(5:19) whens your next?

 

(5:19) Tomorrow

(5:20) Are you in a public place? Or somewhere inconvenient? 

 

(5:20) bus why whats wrong

 

(5:20) Nothing my hand’s tired

(5:20) I’m calling

  
  


 

“Hello?” Tooru whispers into the phone. 

 

“Yeah, my hand got tired. Sorry.” Iwaizumi huffs into the phone. It’s low and Tooru sighs away from the speaker at how he immediately relaxes.

 

“It’s fine! Handled too many balls?” he teases. There’s an elderly woman looking at him darkly, sneering but he focuses on Iwaizumi’s snort. 

 

“You could say that. My hand’s still stinging and red, and it’s heavy. How are you still fine?” He says incredulously, voice pitching higher at the end of the sentence. Tooru can see the furrow between his brows and the small pout in the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Hmm. Practice and good genes.” 

 

“Right. All those hours.” Iwaizumi’s voice goes a little flat and Tooru’s stomach pulls in at the slight wrongness of it. There’s potential for a disagreement there, even if it’s not like Tooru doesn’t feel the effects of a heavy three-set match just a couple hours ago settle into his bones. His arms are heavy too, but there was barely enough energy to text Iwaizumi, let alone fight with him.

 

“Don’t forget the good genes! There’s still a lot of talent to account for.” 

 

“Of course, of course, how could I forget. So are those good genes keeping you active right now?” There’s a teasing lilt that Tooru catches.

 

“They actually are. They’re keeping me standing in a crowded bus.” Tooru eyes his white knuckles pressed against the railing above him. 

 

“You’re going home?”

 

“Mhm. We’ll be here for a little bit and go east tomorrow night! Where are you?” 

 

“I’m on the bus coming back.” 

 

“With your teammates? The rented bus?” Tooru imagines Kuroo’s ear pressed to the back of Iwaizumi’s chair, Ushijima recording everything to discuss with Tooru at the bus stop when they go back to class. 

 

“Yes?” News of Iwaizumi finally calling him should reach Sugawara’s ears by midday tomorrow. 

 

“Huh. Okay~” 

 

“They’re all asleep, relax.” 

 

“That’s what they all want you to think.” Tooru slips through the bus doors and speeds up his building door. He makes it to the elevator as Iwaizumi explains that no, he trusts them to sleep and not gossip like little elderly people on porches. 

 

“Besides, Kuroo doesn’t gossip that much.” Iwaizumi says, but Tooru can tell it’s louder than usual. 

 

“Iwa-chan, I met Kuroo because he was gossiping about someone I didn’t like. He saw me laughing and came up to talk to me, please don’t act like he isn’t the biggest drama lover you know.” 

 

Iwaizumi hums in consideration and Tooru almost drops his keys. “I’m not sure, I think you could top him.” 

 

“Well, you’re not exactly wrong about that.” He says, swinging the door open and pulling his shoes off with a grunt. The apartment’s empty and Hanamaki’s shoes aren’t against the wall, so he trudges to the kitchen and opens a box of health nut bars.

 

“I didn’t need to know that.” Iwaizumi’s voice sounds strangled and he can’t help the giggle that escapes him. 

 

“I didn’t say anything, your mind went straight for the gutter itself!” He teases, then puts the bar in his mouth to maneuver around his jacket and shrug it off. 

 

“I blame you and your mom jokes for all of this.” Iwaizumi indignantly huffs. Tooru hums as he turns his bath faucet on. 

 

“You can say that all you want, but you were the one that started the mom jokes.”

 

“Yes, but, you were the one that started talking about seduction and now here we are.”  Iwaizumi says smugly. Tooru turns the speaker on as he pulls his clothes off and sets a pillow at the head of the tub. 

 

“That’s because you’re bad at it!”

 

“I don’t know about that anymore. Last time I went to the library, I had a full conversation with the librarian.” 

 

“Ooh, Iwa-chan moving in on the older women.” Tooru pours his favorite lavender scented soap and mixes it in with his arms. 

 

“I guess so. Now if only to apply it to my own target age group.” Iwaizumi sighs. 

 

Tooru takes the phone off speaker mode and nestles it between his cheek and his shoulder. He toes into the water, and sits gently, sighing at the warmth. “I think you’ve got that handled.” He whispers as he leans his head against the pillow. He kicks the water a little to disturb it and push it up, dipping down under further. 

 

“Sure I do. Wait, is that water I hear?” Iwaizumi’s laugh stops abruptly. 

 

“Hmmm. Yes?” Tooru tries to stop the moan but it flows out of his throat nonetheless as he drops his weight and floats his legs in the water. They still feel stiff and heavy from the match, but the warm water pulls the feeling away. 

 

“What?” Iwaizumi chokes out. A smirk pulls the edges of Tooru’s mouth.

 

“You told me to take a bath. So here I am. Taking a bath as you told me to.” He tries to focus on the tone of his voice, but the smell of lavender and the water lapping against his stone muscles saps his remaining energy.

 

“I didn’t think you’d call me while doing it!” 

 

“Why not? You’re free, I’m free.” 

 

“You’re taking a bath.” Iwaizumi says deadpan. Tooru belatedly remembers the entire bus Iwaizumi’s on is supposed to be ‘sleeping’. He’ll have to handle a lot from Sugawara about the meaning distancing oneself. 

 

“I am. Why, is this bothering your delicate sensibilities? Oh my god, Iwa-chan, you’re toooooo cute sometimes!” Tooru huffs, his eyes fluttering shut and lowering further until the water stops at his neck. He wants to doze off, the opportunity so very ripe for a small nap, but he fights to keep awake because there’s a flustered Iwaizumi on the other side of the phone, and there’s no telling when that’ll happen again. 

 

“What the fuck Oikawa. Text me back when you’re done, you weirdo.” 

 

“Ok, ok. Just  _ one  _ thing.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Is Kuroo awake?” Tooru asks with breath bated. It’s the question that determines if his next few days will be a struggle of avoiding Sugawara, which would turn into avoiding Hanamaki, and then he’s stuck confronting both of them. Hanamaki hasn’t said anything about Tooru’s situation yet, but there’s no doubt he has his opinions. “Iwa-chan?” he says after a beat.

 

“...he is. He’s looking directly at me and has the ugliest smile on. Oh, and he’s on his phone too. He’s waving.” Iwaizumi says, voice small.

 

“I told you so~” Tooru sings. “anyways, bye! Let me relax before the storm hits.”

 

“Storm?” He hangs up on Iwaizumi and turns his phone off completely. The messages won’t be delivered, and he lets his body go weightless, toes making small circles in the water. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bless up


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underlined is iwaizumi normal is oikawa  
> enjoy!

(12:17) _Attached image._

(12:17) iiiiiiwa chan look at this little bird i found

(12:18) its soo cold but its here!

 

(1:37) Oh wow I didn’t think we’d see them again till later

 

(1:45) same

(1:45) it reminds me of u a little

 

(1:47) How

 

(1:47) its short and angry like u!!

(1:47) look @ its little beak

(1:48) Attached image.

 

(1:48) That’s supposed to be me?

 

(1:48) not supposed to duhhh

(1:49) it simply DOES

 

(1:49) I found something that resembles you

 

(1:49) ooooh what

 

(1:50) _Attached image._

 

(1:51) iwa chan did u just send me a picture of ur foot

 

(1:51) That’s you

(1:51) Want a closer look?

 

(1:51) nooo so not cute

(1:52) i send such a nice cute little bird

(1:52) n u send me ur foot

 

(1:52) _Attached image._

 

(1:53) omg are u still in bed?

 

(1:53) Yes?

(1:53) I’m actually surprised you’re up and outside after yesterday

 

(1:54) massaged muscles and slept 

(1:54) why cant a beautiful man be in the beautiful world

 

(1:54) You can massage?

(1:54) It’s about 4 degrees outside

 

(1:54) a brisk n refreshingly beautiful world

(1:55) yes i can

 

(1:55) Huh

(1:55) Whoever you’re into must be lucky

 

(1:56) why?

 

(1:56) Free massages

 

(1:56) so frugal

(1:56) thats the only reason hed be lucky?

 

(1:57) Well he’d have you to date so yeah

(1:57) It’d balance out

(1:59) So why are you out so early?

 

(2:00) ask kuroo~

 

(2:00) ?

 

(2:00) its all his fault im not in my warm bed >:(

 

(2:01) But you won’t tell me yourself

(2:01) There’s a lot of stuff you leave your friends to figure out

 

(2:01) no just u iwa-chan none of them hv caveman brains so its fun to see u try

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(6:32) What if someone were to rip their shorts while in the middle of a game

(6:33) Just rip and there’s no way to hide it

 

(6:37) what r they packing if their shorts rip wow

 

(6:37) Just answer the question

 

(6:38) keep playing?

(6:38) thats the only thing TO DO lmao

(6:39) omg iwa-chan did ur shorts just rip today

 

(6:39) They might have

 

(6:39) pls tell me someone took a picture 

 

(6:40) You might see them around 

 

(6:40) yess

(6:40) congrats on the win Ripped Shorts

 

(6:41) Thank you, Fuck Face

(6:41) And you on yours 

(6:41) I heard you did something new today in the match?

 

(6:42) more spin n power in the ball

(6:42) swing by practice sometime maybe ull see it

 

(6:43) Yeah one day

 

(6:43) are u still grumpy and embarrassed bc of the ripped shorts

(6:43) lmao i didnt even kno itwas possible to rip shorts omg iwa-chann

(6:44) dw they got a little peek at ur butt so what

(6:44) (poet and i didnt even kno it omg)

 

(6:44) I don’t want people looking at my butt

 

(6:44) too late in ur shorts its impossible

 

(6:45) What would your guy think about you checking out my butt

 

(6:46) l m a o

(6:46) idk its his mind~

 

(6:46) He was someone at the party

(6:46) Any more hints?

 

(6:47) none~

 

(6:47) Is it Yahaba?

 

(6:48) iwa chan

(6:48) What The Fuck

 

(6:48) What?

(6:49) He’s cute and even though you both went to different universities you’re still in touch

 

(6:49) yahaba is my son noooooooo

(6:49) ew yahaba no

 

(6:50) He’s your son?

 

(6:50) i taught that child everything he knos yes hes my son :’)

(6:50) u should see him play properly some time 

 

(6:51) Oh ok

(6:51) I see the resemblance now he is your son

 

(6:51) he is my son

(6:51) iwa chan wtf what thought process

 

(6:52) When you said the party the first person to pop into my head was Yahaba because he was the first person I saw

(6:52) And then I asked you immediately

 

(6:52) wow iwa-chan itll be winter of next year b4 u can get it

 

(6:53) Let’s see

 

(6:53) hmmm ok

 

(6:53) Do you have any other sons I should know about

 

(6:54) an unintentional son

 

(6:54) I sense scandal go on

 

(6:55) have u heard of kageyama tobio

 

(6:55) Oh my god no

(6:55) Kageyama is your unintentional son??

 

(6:55) u kno him?

 

(6:56) Oikawa anyone who’s paying attention to the high school circuit knows him!

(6:56) The child genius who went to nationals playing in every game in his first year and onwards

 

(6:57) yeah thats him

 

(6:57) I knew his techniques were familiar

(6:57) They all smell like you

 

(6:58) they should he learned 75% of his stuff from me

(6:58) the rest is his own 

 

(6:58) How is he unintentional though

 

(6:59) i didnt want to teach him bc hed replace me and beat me but he learned anyways

(6:59) and then he had trouble with his teammates so he came to me 

(6:59) and then he had people he wanted to teach so he came to me and watched me teach little kids at the local gym

 

(7:00) You really adopted him

 

(7:00) p much

(7:00) only u kno this tho so dont tell ANYONE

(7:01) esp kuroo! itd spread down to tobio-chan in MINUTES

(7:01) maki would kno in seconds

 

(7:01) Don’t worry I’m not telling anyone you have a heart

(7:01) Your dating prospects would go so down if I said “Oikawa Tooru has 2 sons”

 

(7:02) so! u hv any children iwa-chan

 

(7:02) I might have one

(7:02) Kyoutani

 

(7:03) i thought ur child would be well mannered omg 

 

(7:03) He is to people who aren’t into volleyball

(7:03) He’s politer now you should have seen him when he was a small little first year in high school

 

(7:04) omg iwa-chan

(7:04) any other children

 

(7:05) Nah not right now

(7:05) I thought you’d include that scared little first year in your team right now as a son

 

(7:05) kohakus not a son

(7:05) younger brother maybe??

 

(7:06) I see

(7:06) Watch a year from now you’ll be calling him your son too

 

(7:06) i doubt it

 

(7:07) That’s cold Oikawa

 

(7:07) its true tho

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(2:18) IWA CHAN

(2:18) iwa chan iwa chan

(2:18) iwa chan iwa chan iwa chan

(2:19) iwa chan iwa chan iwa chan iwa chan

 

(2:19) What

(2:19) Oikawa it’s 2 fucking am what the fuck

 

(2:20) im in he north and in this town the stars are soooooooo bright

(2:20) also hvnt heard from u all day!!

 

(2:20) I could’ve been sleeping

 

(2:20) u werent tho

 

(2:21) You didn’t know that before the 4 messages

 

(2:21) lmao ok iwa-chan i think i kno ur sleep schedule now relax

 

(2:21) Right 

 

(2:22) if im texting u lke esp at night its bound to happen 

 

(2:22) No you’re right you get a sense of routine

(2:22) But you don’t have one

(2:22) A routine

 

(2:23) thats bc im a freeeeee bird

 

(2:23) Mhm you’re a bird

(2:23) A pigeon

(2:24) The type that shits on people AND cars

 

(2:24) wow rude

 

(2:24) The pigeon that comes for your sandwich while you’re eating it

(2:25) Pecks your foot when its hungry and you’re eating

 

(2:25) omg iwa chan

(2:25) if ur gonna be this rude im telling waka

(2:25) hes gonna lecture u allllllllll day abt being nice to a friend

 

(2:26) It’s the truth

(2:26) At least you’re not the pigeon that carries the plague

(2:26) That’s Kuroo

 

(2:26) omfg why so mean today

 

(2:27) Kuroo did our laundry yesterday but when he left it in he went to go get some stuff from the nearby stores 

(2:27) And when he came back our clothes were stolen 

 

(2:27) wow

 

(2:28) Yeah it was just gone

(2:28) He tells me he was gone for just 10 minutes but it was probably closer to an hour

 

(2:28) little old ladies stole your stuff

(2:29) this just tells u iwa-chan!!!

 

(2:29) Tells me what?

 

(2:29) u need to update ur wardrobe!

(2:29) they probs thought it was their laundry w all the old man clothes

 

(2:30) It’s not like your fashion sense is any better

 

(2:30) omg i didnt kno u were blind

 

(2:30) Fine

(2:30) If you have such a great fashion sense let’s go shopping

 

(2:31) what

 

(2:31) Yeah let’s go you and me this weekend after the last game

 

(2:31) ok! ur changing your wardrobe finally omg

 

(2:32) We’ll see when it happens

(2:32) Oh and congrats on the win 

 

(2:33) did u expect any less 

 

(2:33) Well I did beat you just a week ago

 

(2:34) RUDE

 

(2:34) Well I’m going to sleep 

(2:34) Gn Oikawa

 

(2:35) gn

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(8:12) Both of us have one loss each now

 

(8:22) i heard

(8:22) you guys lost by 2 points each set thats rough

 

(8:23) Yeah

(8:23) Well there’s another 3 games 

 

(8:23) thats the spirit iwa-chan!

 

(8:24) You too

(8:24) There’s only 2 left for you

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(9:48) iwa channnnn 

(9:48) i saw that pipe spike through the 3 blockers you did SO good

 

(9:50) Thanks

(9:50) You really killed them the first set

(9:50) The first 5 serves followed by quicks that was great

 

(9:50) is that awe i hear omg

 

(9:51) It is

 

(9:51) oh

 

(9:52) Just one more win for you and you’ll be golden 

(9:52) I’ll be cheering for you from a distance

 

(9:52) omg iwa-chan

(9:53) you too!!!!

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(3:23) the last game

(3:23) good luck iwa-chan!!!

 

(4:12) You too

(10:26) Congrats on the win

 

(12:18) THANKS 

(12:18) now you tmrw! 

(12:18) ur in town ill watch

  
  


~~~

  
  


(10:34) You’re going to cheer for me?

(10:34) In person?

 

(10:49) yes

(10:49) you asked me to a few times lmao iwa-chan are u so nervous u forgot

 

(10:51) No I didn’t think you’d actually listen to me and come here

 

(10:51) of course i would??

 

(10:52) Oh

 

(10:52) anyways good luck!

(10:52) destroy them

 

(10:53) Will do

 

(7:24) ok i couldnt see u after the game but that was so good iwaizumi

(7:24) even though you didnt win im pretty sure you didnt lose that hard in the tournament

(7:25) AND youre not on the bench anymore!

(7:25) tbh i cant wait to play against you again

 

(12:34) I’m sure there will be chances to play against each other in the next few months

(12:34) And who knows maybe I’ll have beat you in ranking

 

(12:35) who knos

 

(12:36) It was a good run though

(12:36) It was fun

 

(12:36) it was

(12:36) and ull be there again front and center for the next time

 

(12:37) Your unintentional son will be joining the university level circuit next time

 

(12:37) im ready for it

 

(12:37) Good

(12:37) Thanks Oikawa

(12:38) So shopping on Sunday?

 

(12:38) yes! around lunch time meet me in this bakery on the corner of 82nd and 45th ave across from a fabric store

 

(12:39) Alright

(12:39) I saw you in the stands today

 

(12:39) you did?

 

(12:40) Yeah there was this giant nerd in a light blue shirt and black pants standing up and screaming every time my team scored

(12:40) He was nibbling his fingernails in the last set way too vigorously how could I not see

 

(12:41) omg

 

(12:41) His hair was a mess from running hands through it

 

(12:42) ok my hair is never a mess its always perfect excuse you

 

(12:42) Sure it is

(12:42) Thanks

(12:42) I’m going to sleep though I’m dead

 

(12:43) ok gn!!

 

(12:43) Gn

  
  
  
*~~~***~~~*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Winning starts with beginning"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back on unpopular demand riding the high of post midterm exams   
> (oh damn that rhymed)
> 
> enjoy!!

(4:40) _Attached image._

(4:40) its the scarf i was making for my mom rmbr

 

(4:45) You made that with your own hands?

(4:45) Wtf Oikawa 

 

(4:46) its finally done

(4:46) im mailing it to her today 

 

(4:46) She’s going to need it so soon?

 

(4:47) yeah i heard it already started snowing up there!

(4:47) besides i dont hv the time to send it for the next 4 days if i dont send it now

 

(4:47) Why not

 

(4:47) exams are coming

(4:48) and im going for a job or something soon

 

(4:48) True

(4:48) A job?

(4:48) Why?

 

(4:49) iwa-chan why does anyone get a job -_-

(4:49) i need the money + resume

 

(4:49) I thought your tutoring would help you out a little?

 

(5:00) it is but that doesnt pay enuf 

(5:00) also

(5:00) maki might move in w matsu :/

 

(5:01) And ditch you like that?

 

(5:01) hes been staying around matsus place a lot 

(5:01) so just in case! 

(5:01) job~

 

(5:02) Anything in mind?

 

(5:02) idk anything that has flexible hrs

(5:02) vball seasons over~

 

(5:03) Right

(5:03) You’d be good in customer service type things but would you want that?

 

(5:04) if i can work at night itd be great

 

(5:04) You should really take care of your sleep schedule

 

(5:04) well its not happening anytime soon so ill just use the time doing that~

 

(5:05) Try the on campus places? 

(5:05) They’re open 24 hours typically

 

(5:05) theyre all full

 

(5:06) I’ll keep an eye out for you 

 

(5:06) so nice today iwa-chan!!

(5:06) i might go to the convenience store a couple blocks from my campus

 

(5:07) Sounds easy

(5:07) It’d have flexible hours too

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  
  


Tooru shoulders his way into the small cafe, wiping his shoes on the mat to stop the rain tracks inside. He folds his umbrella and tucks it under his arm as he shakes the rain loose from his shoulders, and makes his way to a booth. Iwaizumi’s not there yet, so he takes his time with his order and breakfast. 

 

He’s cutting his pancake when Iwaizumi walks over, his own plate of waffles in his hand. Tooru looks up at him as he slides into the booth, droplets glistening a crown on his head. 

 

“Traffic was brutal.” Iwaizumi says with a sharp tug of his knife. He dumps a hefty amount of syrup onto the small wells, and divides the pieces neatly. “It’s like, because it’s raining everyone’s acting weird and driving slow and waiting for no reason.” 

 

Tooru hums. Iwaizumi glances up and the furrow between his eyebrows disappears. “Oh right, I forgot you don’t drive.” 

 

“ _ Can’t  _ drive. I never needed to know how and didn’t learn when everyone was clamoring after it.” Tooru says, punctuating it with a bite of his pancake. 

 

“If you drove you probably wouldn’t see Ushijima too.” 

 

“True, but I’d also have to pay for a lot more than just a train ride! And, you have to deal with a lot of people on the roads.” Tooru says with a pointed glance. The furrow in Iwaizumi’s eyebrows comes back and he busies himself with his waffle. 

 

“Alright, alright, fine. But what if you needed to get to some places where the train doesn’t go and buses come every three hours. You’d need a car for that.” Iwaizumi leans back, smug.

 

“If I were ever going to such a godless place, I have you to drive me there.” Tooru says, leaning in. 

 

Momentary surprise gives way to exasperation. “I’d drive you there. Yeah, right.” 

 

“Why not? I thought we were  _ beeeeest  _ friends!” Tooru pouts as he cuts his pancake. 

 

“Yeah, but I’m not your cab driver. Not gonna drive you around places like that.” Iwaizumi snorts and drinks his coffee. Tooru covers his smile with a bite, oddly pleased Iwaizumi called him his best friend. There’s a twinge of pain with it, but it’s easily ignored because they’re confirmed best best friends. Iwaizumi considers Tooru his favorite person. His right hand. His #1.5. Even though it’s not the top of the list, absolute completely established position as Iwaizumi’s main man, it’s good enough that he’s comfortable. 

 

Tooru drinks his own coffee to stop himself from being a sap in public. He looks up to see Iwaizumi watching him curiously, narrowed eyes and tongue in cheek. 

 

“What is it?” He says, sitting up. 

 

“Nothing. You were just really quiet for a while. Anyways, are you done?” Iwaizumi says, tilting his head. 

  
  
*  
  


 

“I thought you wouldn’t drive me around town.” Tooru says smugly as he snaps his seatbelt into place. 

 

“I never said anything about you being in the car as  _ I _ drive someplace. 

I just won’t drop  _ you _ off at places like a personal taxi.” Iwaizumi mutters, fiddling with the heating handles. 

 

“Semantics, Iwa-chan.” Tooru says as he leans the car seat back.

  
  


*

  
  


“Here we go, Iwa-chan. Finally growing out of your grandpa-ness!” Tooru says, turning back to look at Iwaizumi with a wink. He gets a grimace in return. 

 

“It’s not that serious. I just need a good amount for now, and I’ll build up an actual wardrobe later.” Iwaizumi turns to look at the immediate racks close to the entrance. 

 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, you have me now.” He walks forward to the men’s section and immediately sets on a series of solid color shirts. Iwaizumi takes to some another rack, taking a piece out and looking at it for a while. 

 

“Oikawa, what if I wear this to Bokuto’s party next week?” Iwaizumi holds up a garish fluorescent pink shirt with orange and green shiny animal print, a dash of yellow if tilted in the right light. He holds it up to himself and twists in the mirror with a considering expression. “It fits nicely.”

 

“Oh my god, Iwaizumi, no, that’s going to come in my nightmares.” Tooru says, stretching forward to pluck it out of his hands as Iwaizumi snickers. “What are you laughing at?” 

 

“Your face. Someone should get that on a billboard for a horror movie.” 

 

“If horrible fashion was the villain.” He shoves the shirt back without looking at it. It’s easy when Iwaizumi’s dimples as he continues snickering is much more captivating. They’re small and probably fit the width of his thumb. 

 

“It’s not like your fashion is better.” Iwaizumi says, looking him up and down. Tooru regrets calling him cute. 

 

“Iwaizumi take that back.” He gasps out in offense. 

 

“Can’t do that when it is the truth. You look like a giant nerd. One that carries bookmarks in pockets.” Iwaizumi says confidently, graphite eyes sparkling as they flit over Tooru’s body. He smirks and huffs a laugh when his eyes reach Tooru’s shoes. 

 

“How?” Tooru asks, astonished with cheeks red. 

 

“Here’s a mirror, go look. That’s what you’d see in a retirement home.” Iwaizumi gestures at the side mirror with his chin. 

 

“Takes one to know one. And this is  _ fashion _ , to you it’s old people clothes because you don’t understand it.” Tooru says as he straightens his cardigan.

 

Iwaizumi snorts. 

  
  


*

 

“Here, I think these should...fit. Properly.” Tooru says as he actively hands Iwaizumi pants half a size smaller than he should be wearing. It should come out well, good clothes on him, a beautiful view for all of humanity, general goodness for all involved. Iwaizumi takes them and hold them up to his waist for length. 

 

Tooru hands him a few different colors in different styles, and Iwaizumi takes them without complaint. 

  
  
  


*

  
  


“Alright, Oikawa, I’m going to see exactly how your  _ expertise _ is in this.” Iwaizumi says, leaving for the fitting room. Tooru nods and sits down on the sofas nearby. He doesn’t wait long, only looks up when he hears the tap of shoes on linoleum tiles. 

 

He stares for a long, long time. Very much past the point where he should mention something. He sucks a sharp breath in when Iwaizumi coughs. 

 

He chose to wear the white cotton threadbare button down with the first few buttons undone, his bronze skin a sharp contrast to the cream white. Tooru had compromised with Iwaizumi on the khakis, instead giving him a better fit. They now hug the thighs so perfectly a result of jumping endlessly for spikes and blocks, bringing everything roundly into focus. He rolled the ends up where they meet his shoes, and Tooru’s eyes jump immediately to Iwaizumi’s face.

 

He’s rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. “Well then? Don’t be such a diva, tell me. Should I get this.” 

 

“Yes, lets see the others, though.” Tooru says in a distant voice. Iwaizumi uncrosses his arms and the collar opens slightly, baring more of his neck and a slight dip of his collarbone. 

 

The others come out the same. More t shirts stretched across shoulders and around abs, jeans around an ass someone could bounce light off, and legs encased in denim. By the end of it, Iwaizumi’s buying everything he tried on, some in bigger sizes but Tooru can’t bring himself to care. 

 

“Finally done.” Iwaizumi says with a sigh, settling down on a sofa outside the store but still in the mall. His bags sit next to him and Tooru scoffs. 

 

“Done? You just bought clothes! Now for the rest.”

 

“What else is there?” Iwaizumi asks him with such genuine confusion that he reaches forward and puts his hands out to help him up and off the sofa seat. They’re solidly warm with callouses ringing around the palms, fingers fitting around Tooru’s wrists. 

 

“Shoes! Hats! Let’s see what we can find with the entire day to ourselves.” Tooru says, lowering his voice as Iwaizumi hauls himself up. He finds himself close enough to get a whiff of cologne and steps back to get some peace. 

 

“That’s so unnecessary though.” Iwaizumi complains. “Let’s go after we eat something. Maybe. If not we can always come back another time.” 

 

Tooru nods and picks up some of the bags, whistling his way to the pizza place a few floors down. 

  
  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay frosty, folks


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,900 words woo hoo.  
> extra long because I don't know when I'll update again with life hitting as hard as it does  
> enjoy!!

(5:18) iwa-chan

(5:18) did u hear its going to snow

 

(5:23) Yeah it’s surprising it’s so early

(5:23) I doubt it’ll stick

 

(5:25) :/

(5:25) so only to be annoying

 

(5:26) Yeah basically

(5:26) I hope it doesn’t snow at all 

(5:26) But then if it snows now then later when it really snows it sticks bc grounds not warm

 

(5:27) u actually like snow

(5:27) :o

 

(5:27) It’s not bad 

(5:28) Sometimes class gets cancelled

 

(5:28) v true

 

(5:28) Why

(5:29) You dont?

 

(5:29) only for the first 5 mins

(5:30) when u hv to walk on roads when its slushy and gross ugh no

(5:30) theres no reason for snow to exist around me

 

(5:31) Wow

 

(5:31) its so ew

(5:31) and then when the city doesnt go thru certain roads and u hv to go thru narnia to go to places -_-

(5:32) or when the campus isnt cleaned n u hv to trek thru the arctic poles

 

(5:32) Ok that’s understandable

(5:32) But its not too bad though

 

(5:33) iwa-chan u drive u hv no place to say anything!

 

(5:33) I still experience snow though

 

(5:33) from the safety of indoors

 

(5:34) Having a car doesn’t give you special immunity to snow

 

(5:34) but u dont hv to walk far in it!

 

(5:34) Fine

(5:35) It’s not even going to snow that much

(5:35) Besides with the amount of salt you have in you you should be fine

(5:35) Snow might even melt with you just standing there

 

(5:36) oh my god

 

(5:38) Notice you don’t deny that

 

(5:38) if u truly wanted to kno how salty i am u could always just ask ur mom

 

(5:39) Why do you always reach for this

 

(5:40) it was waiting there u kno it iwa-chan u kno it

 

(5:40) It was

  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(7:33) Did you hear about Ushijima

 

(7:40) no wht happened

 

(7:43) He has a girlfriend now I guess

 

(7:44) WHAT

(7:44) how?????

 

(7:44) I didn’t think that was possible either

(7:45) But one day I guess a girl he was acquaintances with asked him out??

(7:45) And they’ve gone on a few dates already??

(7:46) Kuroo and I saw his lock screen picture on his phone and the girl he’s with is his girlfriend

 

(7:46) no way

 

(7:46) Yes way

(7:47) Some people like him like that

 

(7:47) its more surprising he knos what romance is tho

(7:47) he understands the concept

 

(7:48) He chased after you didn’t he though

(7:48) Of course he knows

 

(7:48) iwachan u kno what he did w me wasnt romance right

 

(7:49) He tried

(7:51) But hey if Ushijima can get a girlfriend then there’s hope for you

 

(7:51) ur rather optimistic

(7:52) have anything to say to me? Lmao

 

(7:52) No I just had a very good nap

(7:52) 3 hrs

 

(7:53) wow

 

(7:53) I feel like I bathed in the fountain of youth

 

(7:53) w ow

 

(7:54) You should take one of these too

 

(7:54) after this movie im watching

(7:54) itsabt this accountant who has to divorce his wife bc he goes bankrupt after not filing his taxes properly

 

(7:55) That sounds like a wild ride

 

(7:55) it actually is!

(7:55) they go to court and fight it out

(7:56) he has to fight the tax people for his wife back

 

(7:56) How even

 

(7:57) idk

(7:57) theres a fist fight and its truly a wonder

(7:58) _Attached image._

(7:58) thats the guy who had his relationship ruined by the taxing agency

 

(7:58) He looks like he’s ready to fight

 

(7:59) theres still an hour left of the movie tho :0

(7:59) he has amazing lines in this movie omfg go him

(7:59) he says

(8:00) im so wavy like my life had a perm bitch

 

(8:00) What even

 

(8:00) i know

(8:00) its a little sad how they tell his wife all these things hes ‘done’

(8:01) and then they hv to divorce bc shes so upset n its so wild :/

 

(8:01) Jesus

 

(8:01) theres another one like this too

(8:02) apparently the maker of this one loves making weird movies like this

 

(8:02) Oh really

 

(8:02) yeah

 

(8:02) Is it free online to stream?

 

(8:03) it is but i hv ways and a good 1080 blu ray copy

(8:03) IWA-CHAN

(8:03) lets watch it together!

 

(8:03) Yes

(8:04) When are you free properly?

 

(8:04) hows friday?

 

(8:04) Friday’s fine

 

(8:05) ok

(8:05) 7pm my place

 

(8:05) Perfect

(8:05) Do you want me to bring anything?

  


(8:06) anything u want to brings fine!

(8:06) bring clothes too in case u end up staying over

(8:06) _Attached image._

(8:07) look @ him looking mournfully at his wifes picture

(8:07) wtf s this the 1940s he has a pic of her in a frame like shes been dead 20 years

 

(8:07) That’s true love

 

(8:08) its been like 3 weeks in the movie

 

(8:08) They have to deal with time constraints shut up Oikawa

 

(8:08) but come oooooooooonnnn

(8:08) what type of person frames a pic of their wife like that like JUST their wife

(8:09) when theyre like 24ish

 

(8:09) I bet you’d frame a picture of your guy

 

(8:09) no i wouldnt

(8:09) not of him alone

(8:10) and def not at 24

 

(8:10) Some people show their affection in different ways

 

(8:10) omg ud frame a pic of your s/o like that

 

(8:10) No I wouldn’t

(8:11) But it’s not that different from keeping a picture of your s/o on your phone’s screen

 

(8:11) then why didnt he just do that

 

(8:11) For the drama

(8:12) It’s different than looking at a screen and crying

 

(8:12) thats more believeable tbh

(8:12) this just makes me laugh

 

(8:13) Idk then

(8:13) The premise itselfs not really believable

 

(8:13) true that lmao

 

(8:14) Did he do anything dramatic

 

(8:14) hes making appointments w a laywer to battle it all out

 

(8:15) Sounds fun

 

(8:15) its invigorating

(8:34) OMG IWA-CHAN

(8:34) SO

(8:34) turns out

(8:34) the one who leaked all his ‘deeds’ to the agency was

(8:35) the protagonists BEST FRIEND

 

(8:35) Whoa

 

(8:35) BC HE WANTED TO BREAK UP THE PROTAG AND HIS WIFE

 

(8:35) That’s actually wild

 

(8:36) omggg this is amazing

(8:36) _Attached image._

(8:36) LOOK @ HIS FAAAAAACE

 

(8:37) Why are you so hyped over this

 

(8:37) look @ his faaaaaaaaace

(8:38) thats a man who has Lost It All

 

(8:38) Where is his wife even at

 

(8:38) oh she ran to some other country depressed and trying to get over her hurt

(8:39) i think she went back to her mom

 

(8:39) Is there a thrilling sequel where he tries to find his wife?

 

(8:39) idk theres still a good half an hr left of this movie :0

(8:40) hes fighting his best friend now

(8:40) in front of the agency building

(8:40) _Attached image._

 

(8:41) Wild

(8:41) I see how you’re friends with Kuroo

 

(8:41) wow iwa-chan its not like ur not hanging at the edge of your seat to kno whats going on here -_-

 

(8:42) True

 

(8:43) THE BEST FRIEND IS DOWN

(8:43) hes on the flooooooooor

(8:43) let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the floor

 

(8:44) Oh my god Oikawa 

 

(8:44) _Attached image._

 

(8:44) I repeat

(8:44) Wild

 

(9:20) so they found the wife

(9:20) he wanted to explain himself

 

(9:20) Was it too late?

 

(9:21) what

 

(9:21) Was the agency actually a hitman organization and behind the scenes it was an elaborate scheme to kill the wife

 

(9:22) u should be a movie plot writer iwa-chan thats brilliant

 

(9:22) I know

 

(9:22) they find the wife months and months later bc after living w the mother for a few weeks she left to roam the countryside

(9:23) and found comfort in the arms of a woman

 

(9:23) Wow

(9:23) Surprise bisexuals

 

(9:24) i kno same

 

(9:26) That’s it?

(9:26) Movie over? 

  
  


(9:28) yeah he apologizes and leaves

(9:28) she was upset he didnt come for her sooner

(9:28) and she apologizes for not waiting longer???

(9:29) idk they were both crying but she doesnt come back with him

 

(9:29) That’s an unexpected ending

 

(9:29) iwachan u thought they killed the wife

 

(9:30) I did

(9:30) At that point anything was possible

 

(9:30) and this ending was more unexpected?

(9:30) iwaizumi what are you trying to say

 

(9:31) Oh come on Oikawa you know movies never take that route 

(9:31) It’s good they did

 

(9:32) yeah

 

(9:32) Nap now?

 

(9:32) idk im still recovering from that movie

(9:32) wbu

 

(9:33) Eating

(9:33) _Attached image._

(9:33) Made these 5 minutes ago

 

(9:34) ooo u cook

 

(9:34) Actually pretty good at it yeah

 

(9:34) thats it ur making dinner when u come over

 

(9:35) You didn’t even ask me

 

(9:35) and yet ur going to do it anyways

 

(9:35) We’ll see

(9:35) Oikawa

 

(9:36) yeah?

 

(9:36) Is your guy Akaashi?

 

(9:36) what

 

(9:37) Is it???

 

(9:37) no???

(9:37) howd u come to that conclusion

 

(9:38) It’s really not Akaashi?

 

(9:38) LMFAO no its not

 

(9:38) Huh

(9:39) You two have a similar sense of humor 

(9:39) And he’s pretty

 

(9:39) iwachan are u implying that im pretty

 

(9:40) No but when someone stands next to someone good looking

(9:40) Even the ugliest can look decent

(9:40) The average of a 1 and a 10 is a 5

 

(9:41) dont u bring math into this

(9:41) excuse me its actually 5.5

(9:41) doesnt tht make the ugly person look fuglie as hell tho

 

(9:42) Wow half a degree more attractive oh my

(9:42) Same shit Oikawa

(9:42) And that’s a sacrifice the hot has to make 

 

(9:43) wow

(9:43) if hes so pretty why dont u get w him

 

(9:43) He’s not my type

 

(9:44) right hes not cute

 

(9:44) Yeah

 

(9:44) neither was semi tho

 

(9:44) Ok but Semi was an engaging pretty

(9:45) Akaashi’s the type of pretty you’d look at, appreciate, and move on

(9:45) The type of pretty that’s in pictures and looks good

 

(9:45) so theres different types of pretty now huh

 

(9:46) Yeah?

 

(9:46) go on

(9:46) hes the admiring pretty

(9:46) you were saying

 

(9:47) That’s it

(9:47) He’s aesthetically attractive the way a crystal is 

(9:47) Pretty just because it’s pretty

 

(9:48) and you thought id be good with this type of pretty

 

(9:48) Yes

 

(9:48) i see

(9:48) well its not him

(9:49) besides as far as i kno he hasnt really BEEN with anyone

(9:49) in the romantic sense

 

(9:49) That would also explain why you’re moping over him because he’s aro and doesn’t return your feelings

 

(9:50) sounds logical but no

(9:50) the guy im all for is not pretty like akaashi and is def not aro

 

(9:50) I see

(9:50) So your guy’s not with anyone?

 

(9:51) he goes around sometimes

(9:51) a few flings

 

(9:51) Alright

 

(9:52) did that help

 

(9:52) I’m not sure who it is

(9:52) I’ll figure it out later 

 

(9:53) let me kno when u do

 

(9:53) If I get it would you tell me?

 

(9:54) i might

(9:54) im going to nap now ttyl

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  
  


(3:12) iwwwaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaan

(3:12) iwa

(3:12) iwaizuuuuuuuumiiiiii

(3:12) i

(3:13) got

(3:13) the job

 

(4:43) For real?

 

(5:02) yes for real!!!

(5:02) im an employed person now

 

(5:03) Congrats

(5:03) Where’s the place?

 

(5:04) convenience store on the corner of 34th avenue and 21st street

(5:04) its a few blocks from my apartment and its sooooo relaxed~

 

(5:04) I’ll drop by if I’m in the area

(5:05) ok~

 

(5:05) Speaking of jobs

(5:06) I opened up the tutoring again and this one guy came in with an essay on Oedipus being about the intricate policies of war vs peace and whether to ignore things for the sake of peace

 

(5:06) how

 

(5:06) I honestly don’t even know

(5:06) But it’s better than reading about how it’s about love breaking boundaries

 

(5:07) iwa chan they should pay you more for this

 

(5:07) I asked for this so I have to bear it

 

(5:07) true

(5:07) whatd u tell this person

 

(5:08) I told him to read the book

(5:08) I couldn’t even finish reading the essay

 

(5:08) u should finish the essay

 

(5:09) I am now

(5:09) And I honestly don’t know what to say?

(5:09) He makes sense that’s the worst part of it

 

(5:10) wow

 

(5:10) The only thing is that if he brings this to be graded he’d fail it

 

(5:10) rip @ u

(5:10) good luck???

 

(5:11) Yeah

(5:11) He’s coming in a few minutes I should prepare something solid for him

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(5:52) iwa-chan

 

(5:54) Yes?

 

(5:55) did u see kuroos haircut

 

(5:56) Yes.

 

(5:56) who told him that was a good idea

 

(5:57) He lost a bet and Bokuto actually took him to do it

(5:57) what bet

 

(5:57) They had a bet about who could learn to skate faster and the loser had to get his hair cut in the way the winner wanted

 

(5:58) i didnt kno bokuto was so cruel like that

 

(5:58) Neither did I

(5:58) When I walked into the apartment I had to throw holy water at him because I thought he was genuinely possessed

(5:59) There was no way he did that under his own free, conscious, will

(5:59) But no that was all Bokuto

 

(6:00) and kuroo went thru w this???

(6:00) why

(6:00) why

 

(6:01) I guess he saw it as a challenge to look attractive even WITH that hair

(6:01) How did you even see him though?

 

(6:01) on the train he waved to me and i was so shocked i couldnt respond

(6:01) u hv to really love someone to agree to that haircut

 

(6:02) I still don’t fully understand why he did it

 

(6:02) iwa-chan please tell me u wouldnt do that if i asked

 

(6:02) I absolutely would never do that

 

(6:03) thank you

(6:03) my heart cried when i saw him

 

(6:03) I live with him

(6:03) I see that every day

 

(6:04) my heart goes out to you iwaizumi

 

(6:04) I appreciate the gesture

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


Tooru balances cup of coffee, the study sheet, and his phone together in one hand, and pulls the chair back with the other. He settles the materials on the table softly and opens an alarm on his phone for an hour, enough time to eat in peace and still be on time for his exam.

 

He’s two pages into his notes and four bites into his sandwich when the chair across from his scrapes against the tiles. He looks up and almost chokes on his panini at the sight of Iwaizumi, settling his own bag on the floor. He sits down and opens up a menu.

 

Tooru glances at the clock displaying his twenty minutes left of time he has and returns to staring at his facts sheet.

 

“Do you have an exam today?” Iwaizumi eventually asks. Tooru pulls away from his furious memorizing to see Iwaizumi leaning on his palm.

 

“Yes. In fifteen minutes, actually.”

 

Iwaizumi nods and sips the coffee in his hands. “I’m sure you’ll do fine. Good luck, anyways.” He says, eyes clear and confident. Tooru flashes him a quick smile.

 

When his phone rings, he closes his study sheet and folds it into his bag. He waves at Iwaizumi, and the soft, dimpled smile he gets in return untwists part of his anxiety. He leaves with a lighter step.

  
  
  
  
*~~~***~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what kind of molecule is exclusively invited to balls and events?  
> FORMALdehyde


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update before life eats me alive!  
> shoutout to joylobco @ tumblr who makes sure my 3 am nonsense is legible and coherent

(5:41) _Attached image._

 

(5:52) is that waka

(5:52) on a date???

 

(5:53) That is Ushijima on a date

 

(5:55) his girlfriends cute

(5:55) i stillcant believe that omg

(5:55) theyre on an actual date

 

(5:56) I’d say hi but then Ushijima wouldn’t let me leave

 

(5:56) u could run off saying ur on a date too and were just on your way to the bathroom~

 

(5:57) I could do that

(5:57) But what if he needs to go to the bathroom too

(5:57) Or what if he wants to meet my date 

 

(5:58) dates shy

 

(5:58) He thinks shyness is cute

(5:58) Wait no

(5:59) No way I’m turning around and walking in the other direction

 

(5:59) did he see u omg iwa-chan

 

(5:59) I just remembered he thinks we’re together

 

(6:00) what

 

(6:00) Yeah he legitimately still thinks we’re together

 

(6:00) still??? how???

(6:01) wow

 

(6:01) Yeah he’d be looking for you

(6:01) And then think I’m cheating on you when he doesn’t find you

 

(6:01) omg

(6:02) waka would pulverize you

(6:02) stay alive my supposedly faithful bf!

 

(6:02) Will do

 

(6:03) why are u even at the art museum tho

 

(6:03) Can I like art in peace

 

(6:03) idk ur texting me tho~

(6:04) not really looking at the art itself!!

 

(6:04) What if I was actually into art

(6:04) And went to exhibits and stuff all the time

 

(6:05) you? into art? 

 

(6:05) What’s so funny

 

(6:05) im picturing it

 

(6:06) No need to

(6:06) Because it’s real

(6:06) I enjoy art

 

(6:07) uhuh

 

(6:07) I’m also here for a project

 

(6:08) there it isss

 

(6:08) I’ll take you one day you might enjoy it

 

(6:08) you can try!

(6:08) arts cool but what are u going to do with it

 

(6:09) Look at it

(6:09) You can’t say you never enjoyed simply looking at something

 

(6:09) true that

 

(6:10) You said arts not fun but see here

(6:10) _Attached image._

(6:10) Someone drew you

 

(6:22) _Attached image._

(6:22) i didnt kno you were in history textbooks!

(6:22) or that you were so old iwa-chan!!

(6:22) 3.2 million years old actually!

 

(6:25) Yeah but you’re even older

(6:25) _Attached image._

(6:25) Look at those flippers

 

(6:25) wow so rude

 

(6:26) You called me Lucy like 5 minutes ago

 

(6:26) but its actually true!!

(6:26) i look NOTHING like that fish

 

(6:27) Idk your eyes look a little similar

 

(6:27) iwa u need to go get an eye exam or smth

(6:28) staying up like this ruins your eyes!!

(6:28) enough that u think that fish compares

(6:28) to ME

 

(6:28) Alright then

(6:29) _Attached image._

(6:29) How’s that for bad eyes?

 

(6:30) thats a taxidermied rat

 

(6:30) Exactly

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(3:43) I expanded my tutoring age range

 

(3:45) ur the next khan academie founder huh

 

(3:45) This kid told me about how Marco Polo was a designer

(3:45) Because of the silk road

 

(3:46) LMAOO

(3:46) whatd u do

 

(3:47) “Marco’s main inspiration came from the silk road, travelling with silk made him knowing about silk, his speciality.”

 

(3:47) they used what they had dont hate iwa

 

(3:47) You’re right

(3:48) How do I begin to tell them what to fix

 

(3:48) ull figure it out

 

(3:48) I hope so

(3:48) She’s coming in 5 minutes

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  


(12:11) _Attached image._

(12:11) iwa-chan look!!!

(12:11) the birds have arrived

 

(12:15) Wow it’s that time of the season again

(12:15) Where is that?

 

(12:16) my campus quad

(12:16) its so bright and red omg

 

(12:17) When do you think the snow’s going to properly hit?

 

(12:17) next week maybe

(12:17) once these little things come its never far behind!

 

(12:18) How are you getting so close to it?

 

(12:18) i hv skills iwa-chan i am the bird whisperer~

(12:18) do u see the little puff of feathers behind its head omg

 

(12:18) That’s really close I’m surprised it hasn’t flown away

 

(12:19) its in the quad tho so i guess its used to humans

 

(12:19) True

(12:19) Once I saw this flock of blue birds around the main building just flying around 

 

(12:20) oo did u get pictures?

 

(12:20) No they moved too fast

 

(12:20) awww :(

 

(12:21) Speaking of blue birds

(12:21) Hows Kageyama

 

(12:21) hes fine hes applying to uni now but isnt sure if he should stay here or go abroad

 

(12:21) I thought he was going to stay with the short kid 

 

(12:22) i think theyre both thinking of abroad or smth

(12:22) theyre def on that level

 

(12:22) You sound proud

 

(12:22) i am

 

(12:22) Huh

(12:22) Don’t you have class at this time?

 

(12:23) it cancelled!

(12:23) weathers still nice so im just sitting around waiting for Maki to get out of his~

(12:23) dont U hv class too?

 

(12:24) Yes

(12:24) Presenting projects tho so I don’t really have to pay attention

 

(12:25) thats still rude iwa-chan some people put a lot of work into those

 

(12:25) Really isn’t

(12:25) I know for a fact 75% of these people were scrambling to get it done this morning 

(12:25) There was a party last night and most of them look hungover as fuck

 

(12:26) u went?

 

(12:26) Checked it out more like

(12:26) Took a few bottles of stuff and left

 

(12:27) didnt stick around for anything?

 

(12:27) I had this project to get done 

 

(12:27) so responsible of you

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(8:54) iwa-chan

(8:54) iwaa

(8:55) iwaaachan

(8:55) iwaiiizuuumiiii

(8:55) i hate working at convinenec stores

 

(8:56) Did you get robbed?

 

(8:56) robbed of my patience

(8:56) half the city came in just 5 mins before my shift ended

 

(8:57) Did you leave anyways?

 

(8:57) if i stayed i wouldve had to rearrange the snacks section till midnight

 

(8:57) True

 

(8:58) i distracted a few customers so the one coming in to take the rest of the shift wouldnt have to deal with a giant line and get overwhelmed

 

(8:58) Sound like a real expert

(8:58) Didn’t you get this job last week?

 

(8:59) genius knows no bounds iwa-chan!

(8:59) when im not playing volleyball it has to go somewhere~

 

(8:59) Yeah sure

(9:00) Are you going home now?

 

(9:00) getting food first!

(9:00) ur still coming over tmrw right?

 

(9:01) Yeah

(9:01) I’ll come around 1? 12? When do you want

 

(9:01) whenever u feel like!!

(9:02) text me when ur here and ill just buzz you in

 

(9:02) K

(9:21) Did you fall asleep or die?

 

(9:38) im sorry did you want the conversation to continue?

(9:38) i couldnt tell from the enthusiasm

 

(9:39) Wow someone’s touchy

 

(9:39) its been a long shift

 

(9:40) True

  


“Hello?” Tooru says into the phone, shielding it from the ruckus in the aisle.

 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi’s vaguely confused warm voice filters back, “my hand was getting tired. Thought I might as well just call you, instead.” He can hear the smile in the voice and pauses in opening the freezer door.

 

“Makes perfect sense, Iwaizumi. You should do it more often.” He gently teases. He puts the frozen pizza back in the freezer.

 

“A call’s a two way street. Instead of waiting for me to call you, you could have called me.”

 

“I actually did. Iwa-chan, I knew your eyesight was going, but is your memory escaping you too? Oh my god, you’re truly turning into an old man.” Tooru says with all the drama of a prophetic revelation. There’s a rewarding chuckle down the line and he places a cheese dip bottle into the basket.

 

“You’ve definitely only called me a few times.”

 

“We’ve only talked a handful of times.” Tooru points out. “Definitely less than four times, so _ha_. I call more than you do.”

 

“What are you even buying?”

 

“Ha, I see the subject change. Food! You can’t stay at my place without it!” Tooru places a carton of eggs in the basket with wild thoughts of fresh breakfast in his kitchen in the morning racing through his head. They’re all strangely vivid with golden light, oddly perfect food with Iwaizumi sitting across from him, pouring syrup on his waffles.

 

“...I mean, it’s not like you don’t have food at your apartment already.” Tooru zones back in time to catch the tail end of Iwaizumi’s smug tone.

 

“Yes, but I want to.” He says happily, dropping cheese in with some milk.

 

“Oh.” Iwaizumi whispers. Tooru stops in his tracks at the soft tone and doesn’t dare breathe to interrupt what Iwaizumi might say next. The soft huff so incredibly opposite his typical practical brashness, more telling than anything he might have missed a few moments ago. It turns his insides into a maelstrom of hope and anxiety, a flurry of ideas of reasons why he said that.

 

“ _Well_ , do you like apple juice or orange juice more? I mean, for both are they _really_ juice? The amount of sugar in one…” Tooru goes on, babbling enough to look like he’s fully invested in the conversation, instead of his mind leaving him to hop off on cloud nine.

  
  


By the time he’s back to his apartment, the bags on the kitchen counter, he’s calmed enough to rank his reasons from most to least likely. It could’ve been nothing, he could’ve dropped his cookie, he could’ve seen a surprise email from his favorite coffee chain, could’ve realized his undying love for Oikawa Tooru, could’ve suddenly remembered to feed his plants. A real number of things could have happened.

 

He tries his best to set it aside. After all, he only has to wait till the next day to find out for sure.

  
  
  
  
*~~~***~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "my laziness is just a disguise for my genius innovation" -me as i continue to not do anything


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short bc it's been a decently long time since i've written anything lmao  
> and yet! its chapter 20!! thank you to all of you haha i didn't think it'd get this much attention when i started this, and honestly, it still amazes me
> 
> hope you enjoy!

(8:15) We’re still on for today right

 

(8:23) yes!!

(8:23) did smth happen

 

(8:31) No I just forgot I was meeting with someone soon

 

(8:32) we didnt decide on a set timing iwa-chan go make the moola

 

(8:32) Don’t worry I’ll be done within an hour or so

(8:33) This one needs a lesson on diction so it shouldn’t be long

 

(8:33) oo whatd they do wrong

 

(8:33) Nothing actually

(8:33) Pre exam tutoring

 

(8:34) wow wat a smart child

(8:34) just general?

 

(8:34) As far as I can tell

(8:34) This is going to be great though

(8:35) That moment when you’re teaching someone and they completely understand the concept

(8:35) After trying really hard for it

 

(8:35) aww

 

(8:35) She’s going to see the world differently

 

(8:36) thats so cute

 

(8:36) Lol

 

(8:36) iwachan are u trying to become a teacher

(8:36) youd make a good one

 

(8:37) No actually

(8:37) It’s a nice idea but no 

(8:37) I love science too much

 

(8:37) you could be a science teacher

(8:38) thatd be so cute 

 

(8:38) Lmao lets see first

 

(8:38) itll happen

 

(8:39) Lets see

(8:39) I’d be in school for longer

 

(8:39) really?

 

(8:40) Yeah 

(8:40) I’m an organic chem major so first that

(8:40) Then a degree in education

(8:40) Depending on what level I’d teach

 

(8:41) sounds like u did research

 

(8:41) A little

(8:41) I did consider it but I can’t say anything about that for now

 

(8:41) ok

(8:42) organic chem tho??? Wow

 

(8:42) It’s interesting

 

(8:42) lmaooo its wild iwa-chan dont try to dress it up

 

(8:42) It’s interesting because it’s wild

(8:43) It’s complex and detailed

(8:43) I really like that

 

(8:43) aww iwa-chan

(8:44) u genuinely like it

 

(8:44) I am in school for it of course I’d like it

(8:44) Ok she’s here

 

(8:44) have fun~

  
  


~

  
  
  


(10:32) Are you allergic to anything?

 

(10:45) dust

 

(10:47) Good

 

(10:47) good that im allergic to dust? 

(10:48) wow iwa

 

(10:48) I was walking by the grocery store and saw some really nice strawberries

(10:48) You said your kitchens open to me right

 

(10:49) yes??

(10:49) what do u want to do

 

(10:49) Idk I have a few things in mind

(10:49) Do you want anything else while I’m still in the area?

 

(10:50) a toilet heater if u can find one

 

(10:50) I think those are toilet specific

(10:50) You’d have to make sure the toilet heater fits on the toilet itself

(10:51) Not all toilets are the same

 

(10:51) u sound like you know a lot abt toilet heaters iwa-chan

 

(10:51) I want one too

(10:52) I just don’t have the money for it

 

(10:53) eternal cold toilets for u~

 

(10:53) One day toilet warmers will be so common 

 

(10:53) lmao im sure ur butt can handle some cold porcelain 

(10:54) mine cant

 

(10:54) Lol

(10:54) It isn’t pleasant tho

 

(10:55) w e a k

 

(10:55) Oikawa you’re the one who wanted it in the first place

 

(10:55) yeah but i admit im weak on cold toilets

 

(10:55) I guess so

(12:21) I’m around your place

 

(12:23) so fast!

(12:23) yeah just give me a little ill come down

 

(12:23) Take your time I’m a couple blocks away

(12:23) Walking

 

(12:24) u didnt bring ur car

 

(12:24) Your area never has parking

(12:24) And honestly I’m not paying extra fare to park it someplace

 

(12:25) that makes sense

(12:25) but that means u carried the strawberries for this long

 

(12:25) The arms aren’t just for display Oikawa

 

(12:27) uhuh

 

(12:27) I should be at yours in 10 mins

 

(12:27) ok!!

(12:28) im coming down to the lobby~

 

(12:28) It takes you 10 minutes to get to the lobby?

 

(12:28) the elevators not working D: 

(12:29) it took me sooo long to get upstairs

 

(12:29) Oikawa you’re an athlete 

 

(12:29) and?

 

(12:30) Get those gams 

 

(12:30) excuse me my legs are perfect like ur mom's rump

 

(12:30) Sure they are 

 

(12:30) iwa-chan hv u actually seen my legs

(12:31) theres a reason waka was so into me~

 

(12:31) And that has nothing to do with how you resemble his fav farming equipment?

 

(12:31) u take that back

 

(12:32) No

 

(12:32) yes

 

(12:32) I don’t want to

 

(12:32) heathen

 

(12:33) I speaketh the truth

(12:33) And only the truth

 

(12:33) u kno whats weird i havent seen him in a while

 

(12:33) ?

 

(12:34) no bumping into him 

 

(12:35) He’ll pop up sooner or later

 

(12:35) he is busy now hmm

  
  


“He’s not that busy if you want to see him. I could easily tell him you missed him.” Iwaizumi says, face earnest but eyes laughing. He jogs up closer until he’s close enough to hug, and Tooru smiles brightly. “Hey.” 

 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ tell him that. He’ll be everywhere then.” Tooru says, picturing Ushijima showing up in the randomest of places. In the grocery store, the mall, the third floor of the library of his university. 

 

“But you miss him, who am I to keep such love apart?” Iwaizumi asks. 

 

“The fact that he has a girlfriend now, maybe. Don’t play with his heart, Iwa-chan!” Tooru opens the door to the stairwell and Iwaizumi hums in response. “Oh my god, no. They broke up?” 

 

“Shh,” Iwaizumi raises a finger to his mouth and winks at Tooru, as if just talking about it would jinx Ushijima, “I just heard they’ve been arguing for the past two weeks.” 

 

“They’ve been together about three weeks. But really? Waka doesn’t seem the type to argue.” Tooru says, smacking Iwaizumi’s finger away from his mouth. 

 

“He isn’t. But, he does continue the arguments and doesn’t let them drop. Normally people try to wind down an argument, but for him, he keeps it going until she admits he’s right.” Iwaizumi says matter of factly. He shrugs and purses his lips in distaste. 

 

“That’s unhealthy.”

 

“That’s Ushijima. He’s not bad, he’s just stubborn. If they fix it now then they should be fine.” 

 

“The honeymoon period went by fast.” Tooru snorts.

 

“You know, I don’t really think the honeymoon period really exists. A couple either has  a honeymoon period or doesn’t, and if they do, then it lasts for ages. The problems are still there regardless.” Iwaizumi says after a beat. He looks up at Tooru with his brows raised. Tooru mulls that over for a bit, thinking over his past relationships, and seeing either a vacant bliss or a fighting peace. He was no stranger to disagreements, but they all resolved with time. 

 

“Wise, Iwaizumi. I don’t know.” Tooru shrugs. 

 

“What’s that mean? I thought you were alllll experienced. According to you, of course.” Iwaizumi says with a crooked smile. 

 

Tooru blows a raspberry at him. “I’ve only been in a few. Not long of a honeymoon period, but we didn’t fight a lot? In any of them.” He swings around a corner pole of the stairway. Iwaizumi nods understandingly. They walk up the rest of the flights in comfortable silence, only broken by the shuffle of plastic bags in Iwaizumi’s hands.

  
  
  


He takes the bags into the kitchen once they reach the apartment. Iwaizumi sits on the sofa and looks at the laptop open on the small table. There’s a collection of movies to pick from while Tooru takes out the food. 

 

“Is ‘The Accountant Comes Back’ the sequel you were talking about?” Iwaizumi asks. 

 

“Yeah, just press play and it’ll pop up on the tv when you’re ready!” Tooru shouts from the kitchen. He can almost believe it’s just a dream he’s with Iwaizumi for the entire day, and probably half of tomorrow, in his home. A quick pinch confirms it’s not. 

 

Iwaizumi starts the movie when Tooru settles down at his end of the loveseat. It was a cheap one he bought in a yard sale, worn down into a Tooru shaped dip on one end. He props the bowl of popcorn on a pillow between them, and watches the light from the screen bounce off of Iwaizumi’s face. 

 

It’s pensive and calm, focused on the beginning intro of the movie. Iwaizumi rests his cheek on the palm of his hand and Tooru traces the folds down to the curve of his jaw. Soft and crisp. It travels down, down his neck to the t shirt he bought with Tooru, down to the jeans encasing his thighs and the bowl of popcorn next to them. He hears a soft laugh and looks up to see bright teeth and an easy smile. Tooru settles further into the groove of his seat, feeling at once the universe aligning right. 

 

 

 

*~~~***~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep ya head up


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first solid normal fic format chapter woooo   
> s/o to joylobco @ tumblr for the one mom joke in here. she fought for you guys
> 
> enjoy!!

 

“That was...weird. What the fuck?” Iwaizumi mutters. The credits roll on the screen fast and Tooru hops off the couch. 

 

“I don’t know, Iwa-chan. I’m still confused from when he threw a tomato at his boss. I’m hungry!” He makes his way into the kitchen and pulls out a pan, leaving room for Iwaizumi to come in. 

 

“The fake tomato really made you hungry. For real. The mealy splatter was what got your appetite, after 2 consecutive movies.” Iwaizumi deadpans. “What are you even making?” He says, coming up next to Tooru at the stove. He reaches over and takes the tub of butter out of the fridge, then coats the bottom of the pan. 

 

“I’m not exactly sure. I’m feeling pancakes. Do you want some?” Tooru looks over to confirm and pulls out the box of pancake mix. “Iwa-chan can you get the other things out of the fridge too?” 

 

Iwaizumi hums and takes out the milk and sugar. “Hey, let’s add the strawberries. How’s that?” Tooru quirks an eyebrow, silently asking for clarification. “It’s healthier than adding sugar. We can just cut them up and put them in the middle or something.” 

 

“But wouldn’t it be soggy then? The water from the strawberries are still there!” Tooru bites his lip. 

 

“I’ll make them then.” Iwaizumi says, taking the box of pancake mix. “Trust me, I’ve made them before.” He presses a corner a little harder than necessary, and a cloud of pancake powder shrouds him, leaving him silent and snowkissed. Tooru can’t help the snort that escapes, nor the giggles that follow.

 

“So...you know how to cook? What was that Iwa-chan?” Tooru steps forward and holds his ear out. Iwaizumi’s ear tips burn, and he drops the open bag on the sink counter. He comes forward to Tooru. 

 

Tooru gets a quick split second to tilt back but Iwaizumi’s hands covered in flour come up before he can properly step away. “What was that you were saying, Shittykawa? Huh?” He says, spreading flour all over Tooru’s cheeks. He wipes a streak off his own cheek and dabs it on Tooru’s nose, as he stands with his mouth open. “There. Now you can talk to me, frosty.” 

 

“Iwaizumi. I can’t believe...you’re challenging me like this.” Tooru says, while grabbing the sugar and dumping a cup’s worth on Iwaizumi’s head. He holds it over his head like a victory trophy, cackling as he uses the other hand to fluff it around Iwaizumi’s short hair. It’s surprisingly soft for looking so sharp, and he manages to spread the granules throughout. Iwaizumi almost leaps forward to grab it and return the deed, but Tooru holds it out of reach. 

 

Until Iwaizumi pokes him in the stomach. He doubles in half, clutching his stomach in surprise,  nearly handing the sugar to Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi takes a handful and pours it into Tooru’s hair. He does the same, completely ruining his hair, and it’s a testament to how damn pathetically starved he is for this that he simply stands there and lets it happen till Iwaizumi’s hand slows and he’s carding his fingers through it. He runs it back and forth, fingers folding some strands down. He ends at the back of Tooru’s neck and goes back up, fingers occasionally raking his head lightly. Tooru straights up at the shiver that goes down his back at the slight pressure of Iwaizumi’s nails.

 

The spell’s broken when he jerks up. He doesn’t look at Iwaizumi, doesn’t let himself think anything because if he continues down it it’s an endless path to wild theories, and grabs the baking soda, shaking it out over Iwaizumi’s head as Iwaizumi grapples with him for the bottle. He tosses it into the air and zips forward to catch it on the other end of the kitchen.

 

“Oh, it’s on, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says, eyes dark, smirk bright. He makes a grab for the remaining pancake mix. Tooru’s empty stomach flips at the savage smile lighting up Iwaizumi’s face.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Tooru picks a stray marshmellow off the table and throws it into the trash. 

 

They stopped the food fight when Iwaizumi came at Tooru with a hand full of whipped cream, and got a box of ice cubes down his shirt in revenge.

 

Iwaizumi had taken his shirt off and Tooru escaped to the bathroom. There would be a cake forming on his head with the ingredients and the heat his face was burning at. Tooru came back and joined in on the cleaning immediately, while Iwaizumi took spare clothes into the bathroom. 

 

Tooru focused on sweeping flour off the floor. He started a pot of soup with chicken cubes and vegetables, and shoved everything away. It took his mind off of the sound of the shower running in the background. 

  
  


“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asks while Tooru makes quick work of an onion. He comes up next to Tooru and watches as the onions go in, then the peppers. Tooru hums an old forgotten song, something to do with luck, with Iwaizumi handing him vegetables to cut. 

 

“Can you just taste it, Iwa-chan?” Tooru says while washing his hands. He sees Iwaizumi nod in the corner of his eye.

 

“This is fine, what the hell Oikawa? I thought you couldn’t cook.” Iwaizumi wheels around towards Tooru. 

 

“I never said that~ Who do you think cooks in this place? How are Maki and I athletes like that then?  _ You know _ Iwa-chan, how much salt and chemicals there are in outside food! One of us has to know or--” Tooru starts but gets cut off by Iwaizumi waving his hand. There’s an odd look in his eyes, shifting down when Iwaizumi turns his head away. 

 

“No, I just thought you couldn’t because you told me to make food for you today.”  

 

“I’m tired of eating my own cooking. What does it need?” Tooru leans against the counter. 

 

“Well, you’ll know in a while. The salt and pepper’s fine, though.” Iwaizumi rinses the spoon and drops it back into the drawer. Tooru crosses his arms and watches Iwaizumi stand near the pot. 

 

He watches the water bubble and boil contemplatively. Tooru eyes the calm expression on his face, completely peaceful and quietly happy. Iwaizumi had changed into a plain blue t shirt with a pair of sweats, likely what he was going to sleep in. Tooru takes this time to make a quick bag of popcorn. Iwaizumi takes a bowl out and walks back to the sofa. 

 

When Tooru joins him, he’s sitting on his side, barely leaving room between them. He plops down and pulls the table closer for the popcorn. He sits back with the laptop, and relaxes with his thigh firmly against Iwaizumi’s foot. He can feel eyes on him, and he turns around to see Iwaizumi looking up at him curiously. His eyes shine and there’s a small smile dancing around his lips, not quite stretching so boldly but still there for Tooru to catch. 

 

He smiles back freely, easily, falling back into the sofa pillows.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Tooru howls in delight as the fifth shark swallows the old man, cheering hard enough that he falls off the sofa. If there were a drinking game for the amount of sharks needed to eat a single human, he’d be drunk within the hour. Hospitalized by the end of the movie. He tells Iwaizumi this when he sees him watching with raised eyebrows. 

 

“I’d offer a hand, but for once, you’re where you belong.” Iwaizum says happily. 

 

_ “Iwa-chan! _ ”, he gasps, “How rude! I invite you to  _ my _ house and you act this way?” He pulls his leg up onto the small sofa and lightly kicks Iwaizumi’s calves. On screen, three people cry for the dead old man. It’s hilarious, and Tooru can’t help the light bubbly laughs flowing out him. He couldn’t even if he tried. Three bowls of soup, three hours of movies, and the constant exposure to Iwaizumi Hajime gets to him, leaving him champagne high and love drunk. 

 

It’s absolutely perfect aside from the hard floor. 

 

“Iwa-chan! Iwaizumi! Iwai~zumi~!” He says with every poke. Iwaizumi, the devil himself, watches from the comfort of the sofa seat. He unfurls his legs in silent smugness, taking up the space Tooru had taken. Tooru kicks one last time. Iwaizumi doesn’t do anything, so he hooks his leg around Iwaizumi’s, pulls himself up long enough to snag a pillow, and flop back onto the floor. 

 

“See? Right where you belong.” Iwaizumi smirks self-contentedly. Tooru turns back to the movie in time to see someone pushing their way out of a shark’s bowels. He bites his lips, waiting to see the rest of the this ridiculous movie, until he hears Iwaizumi’s giggles. 

 

The character emerges victorious, covered in shark feces and viscera, screaming, with a predatory look in their eyes. Tooru loses it, rolling under the table and clutching his stomach. Iwaizumi holds his face in a pillow and wipes away any tears. 

 

“If I lose a lung laughing, that’s all your fault.” Iwaizumi says breathlessly. 

 

“I didn’t even do anything!” Tooru pouts. “The last time I laughed before Shark Baby happened was about...15 minutes ago!” 

 

Iwaizumi levels him with a look. “That doesn’t include your giggles. What are you, a little child who just discovered what a swing set is? You  _ breathe _ loud enough that I know you’re holding back laughter and that’s it for me.” Tooru shrugs as best he can. 

 

“Are you calling my laugh infectious, Iwa-chan? Are you saying you liiiike my laugh? You  _ like _ it?” Tooru’s mouth is loose, the hazy heat of his head spilling out with no filter. Iwaizumi has a look on his face, confused and amused. He appears to be considering the question serously, when the silence goes past decency and neither pay attention to the movie playing. 

 

“I do, I think. But infectious? I’d say infected. Maybe.” He says finally. He’s staring at the ceiling with drooping eyes. He looks back at Tooru with a confused expression. Tooru doesn’t like it, it’s uncertain and there’s no need to be uncertain when Iwaizumi’s in his home, so he gets up and pulls Iwaizumi’s cheeks until the confusion vanishes. 

 

“If I’m so infected, then you’re next, Iwa-chan!” Tooru lets go and pats his cheeks. His eyes soften, and the next pat comes a little harder. “You’re falling asleep~ come on, Iwaizumi Hajime! Move over, you’re too comfortable.” Tooru picks Iwaizumi’s legs up and drops them on the table. He jumps onto the couch and plops his feet on the other end of the sofa into Iwailumi’s lap. 

 

Iwaizumi levels a pillow on his feet and balances the popcorn on it. 

  
  
  


~

  
  


The movie ends with a random city destroyed by sharks, the bowl of popcorn empty, and light snores from Iwaizumi. They’re small huffs, almost silent until you listen for it. Tooru carefully takes everything off of Iwaizumi and shuts the tv off. 

 

“Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi!” Tooru pokes Iwaizumi’s cheek, moving down to shake him awake. He wakes with his eyelashes fluttering, much more calm than he expected of his brute Iwaizumi. Well, not brute. Someone who snores like a kitten can never be a brute. 

 

He stays in place with his head hanging off the top of the sofa frame. Tooru pokes him again and Iwaizumi smacks it away. His gaze lands on Tooru and immediately his shoulders slacken. He’s about to settle back into the sofa, but Tooru loops his arms under Iwaizumi’s, and hauls him up. 

 

Tooru hushes down the complaints and almost drags a boneless Iwaizumi to Hanamaki’s bed. He manages to get Iwaizumi into the bed, wrangling him so none of him falls off. After some time, Iwaizumi takes Hanamaki’s blanket and curls up. It’s so very peaceful. Quiet. Tooru drops a feather light kiss on Iwaizumi’s forehead.

 

He moves away to leave, but the grip on his hand doesn’t let go. Iwaizumi makes some noise of dissatisfaction, he pouts, and Tooru kicks his slippers off to slide in next to him. 

 

It’s better than he imagined. 

  
  


~

  
  


Tooru wakes up to the smell of sugar and butter. It’s an unfamiliar but pleasant smell, as is the smell of Iwaizumi in the pillow. Tooru rolls over and takes a deep inhale, hugging the pillow to his chest. He stays enveloped in this, missing a warmth he only discovered a scant seven hours before. 

 

He gets up and trudges out of the room, wiping sleep muck out of his eyes, running a hand through his hair. His head’s made of cotton and his mouth feels like he’s been eating dirt. An excellent night’s sleep. He makes a beeline for the bathroom and goes through his routine absentmindedly, thinking back over the night before.

 

When he sat in front of a screen with Iwaizumi and let his brain melt, from horrible movies and proximity to Iwaizumi.

 

He thinks back to when Iwaizumi had nearly picked him off the floor. And when he pulled him into the bed. The memory makes him pause in his face scrubbing, and stare at himself in the mirror. The  _ memory _ of it, not the fantasy of it. He remembers wrapping his arms under Iwaizumi’s to make enough space for both of them to manage on the bed, Iwaizumi pulling him closer, dropping a leg in between his. 

 

Tooru takes a deep breath and stops himself before he spends an hour scrubbing the same spot, thinking up reasons why Iwaizumi would do that. He knows that Iwaizumi’s affectionate; this might be one of the things he does. 

 

“Sit down, I made eggs and some coffee. You said your kitchen was open and I was hungry.” Iwaizumi says as Tooru shuffles into the kitchen. There’s two hills of eggs and a few pieces of toast on two plates, magically perfectly done. Iwaizumi stands, watching Tooru over his cup of coffee, in running sweats and a mellowed determination. He’s quiet, but alert and watching him.

 

He feels the hair on his arms stand up under the scrutiny. Tooru shuffles over to Iwaizumi and takes the offered coffee. He takes a tentative sip, then promptly inhales the rest. It’s lightyears ahead of the shit coffee he makes daily, with cream and whipped down into a lightness that still dusts the cobwebs out. He rinses the cup immediately and takes the offered plate.

 

“Iwa-chan, what did you do?” Tooru says around a mouth full of eggs. They’re creamy, scrambled, with a hint of garlic and cloves. He’s pretty sure he didn’t have eggs in his fridge. 

 

“I did your mom. Tell me what you think of what you just had, though.” Iwaizumi meets his eyes across the counter. They’re oddly focused, and Tooru once again doesn’t know what to do with that. He meets his eyes back with the same intensity. 

 

“You did it well for once!~” Tooru sing songs after a beat.

 

“For once? Alright. You’ll just have to eat my food until you know you’re wrong.” Iwaizumi sits back, smug and smirking. His eyes give nothing away, big, chestnut, and genuine.

 

Tooru leans in, brandishing his fork. “And that’s going to make me think differently? I could just tell you now it won’t.” He sticks his tongue out.

 

“We’ll see.” Iwaizumi says, looking directly at him. It sends a shiver down his spine, one he covers with another bite of his breakfast. 

 

It’s silent then, comfortable. Tooru watches Iwaizumi from the corner of his eye, and a rush of affection almost stills his hand enough to drop the fork. Simple things, like how Iwaizumi gathers a small group of egg pieces together before shoveling it into his mouth, or his frown as he eats it, cute and centered in the furrow between his brows. He shifts his weight from foot to foot from time to time, then takes a sip of milk. Tooru’s pretty sure he was out of milk after the soup. 

 

He takes the plates and washes them, then hands them to Iwaizumi to dry. It’s still quiet, and the strangest part is how  _ easily _ it comes to them. This flow. They’re in sync without even trying, and the tiny romantic in him rejoices in this. Iwaizumi fit in seamlessly without any hesitation, even when it took Hanamaki months to get on this level with him. They could make it work, if Iwaizumi were to move in with him, Kuroo moves in with Bokuto, and Hanamaki just stays at Matsukawa’s. To have this every morning, and not through a clever plan of movie night gone late. It shouldn’t matter whether they’re together or not when they’d live together. 

 

He stops the scheming in it’s tracks. That way involves Iwaizumi loving him, in order to trade living with Kuroo for living with him.

 

Instead, he focuses on now. Iwaizumi folding his clothes away, Iwaizumi talking about how he expects these clothes to get stolen too, as if all clothes were prey to a squad of ninja grandmas. Iwaizumi takes a box of cookies Tooru had gotten for the night but they never opened, claiming they’re for his lovely students. 

 

He nearly hugs him on the way out, but holds back for some reason, likely the same reason he leaves so early in the first place. Tooru takes the ignorance as an opportunity and drapes his arm across Iwaizumi’s shoulders, pulling him in. The small height advantage puts him at perfect distance, and Iwaizumi’s arms come up around his back. They tighten and Tooru wonders why he didn’t go for it in the first place. 

 

Tooru takes in the lemon-mint smell of Iwaizumi’s soap, then lets go. There’s a goodbye somewhere, and Iwaizumi turns around and walks to the elevator. The tips of Iwaizumi’s ears burn red.

 

 

~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what type of molecule is generally nasty and isn't nice to certain specific molecules
> 
> a meano acid


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!

(5:12) iwa chan did u ever slap a mosquito

(5:13) not kill it!! 

(5:13) like u tried but it didnt die and just vanished and now u live every day fearing the moment itll come back for revenge

 

(5:16) That’s oddly specific

(5:16) That happened with a spider once

 

(5:17) :o

(5:17) did it find u again

 

(5:18) No but sometimes you think about it

(5:18) It was a pretty big one too one of the ones you don’t let hang around your house

(5:18) Maybe your mosquito will come back carrying zika virus or ebola

 

(5:19) iwa-chan no

 

(5:19) I’ll be free

 

(5:19) thats so rude wow

(5:19) i hope ur man eating spider comes back with an army of tinier man eating spiders

(5:20) and then ull hv to deal with that

 

(5:20) Actually I wouldn’t mind so much?

(5:20) Just as long as a couple specific people are in the apartment when they come

 

(5:21) share the salt

 

(5:21) Ushijima’s gf

(5:21) They’re in one of their good seasons and wherever Ushijima goes, she follows 

(5:21) It’d be fine if she were polite or a decent guest

(5:22) Instead she’s the type to just sit there and make comments

(5:22) Ushijima loves it

 

(5:22) waka 2.0

 

(5:22) Ushijima’s not malevolent though and he joins in on festivities

 

(5:23) LMAO festivities iwa-chan? 

 

(5:23) I’m trying to tell a story Oikawa shut up

 

(5:23) ok ok ok~

 

(5:23) She’s the type to comment on clothes on a clothes line in the balcony 

(5:23) And then make faces 

 

(5:24) iwa-chan it doesnt sound like much of a problem

 

(5:24) She comes over every day or so because Ushijima likes to hang out here

 

(5:24) kick her out

 

(5:24) I don’t want to deal with Ushijima when I do that

 

(5:25) get waka to kick her out!

(5:25) if u talk to him he could lick her out and less problems~

 

(5:26) I don’t think an orgasm would help her attitude 

 

(5:26) KICK 

(5:26) but who knos!! maybe that works too!

 

(5:26) Lets see 

(5:27) I don’t mind people over all the time its just if I can’t get along with them then why are they in my home

 

(5:27) tell her she needs 2 go

 

(5:28) Kuroo’s started asking her for rent with how she’s always here

 

(5:28) good!

(5:28) u said a couple people spill iwa-chan i need some NaCl

 

(5:29) You know who I’d put in the apartment

(5:29) No one new

 

(5:29) no one?

 

(5:30) Life’s relaxed

(5:30) No finals no problems and best of all no evaluating what people mean to me

 

(5:30) omg iwaizumi that sounds like you discovered something

 

(5:30) Not really just who I have time for now that I’m legitimately free

 

(5:31) lmaooo sounds nice

 

(5:31) It is

  
  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  
  
  


(4:55) iwa-chan

(4:55) u thought the kids you tutored were bad

(4:56) this one in an advanced calculus course did algebra wrong

(4:56) so wrong i got scared for a second

 

(4:57) How wrong?

 

(4:57) the equation came down to 3x = 6

(4:57) he wrote x = 3 and argued it

(4:57) hes in my class wtf

 

(4:58) What

(4:58) How did he even get there

 

(4:58) took a magical route called Fucking the TA

(4:58) assume he cheated in hs and got thru to here too :/

 

(4:59) He sits next to you?

 

(4:59) yeah

(5:00) on thec final  im writing wrong answers n then changing last second n handing it in wtf >:(

 

(5:00) Wow you’re bitter

 

(5:00) not that bitter

 

(5:00) Actually so bitter mosquitos don’t even bite you

 

(5:01) i work for this A he doesnt deserve it!!

 

(5:01) Maybe he had an off day

(5:01) It happens you just lose 20% of your brain sometimes

 

(5:02) ud kno all about that

 

(5:02) Wow Oikawa

 

(5:02) i just speak the truth~

 

(5:02) Completely the truth?

(5:03) All of it?

 

(5:03) yes

 

(5:03) Then can I ask a question

 

(5:03) u just did

(5:04) but ok??

 

(5:04) Your guy is it Asahi?

 

(5:04) jesus beard asahi?

(5:04) LMAOOO

(5:04) i see where ur going iwa-chan~

(5:05) but no

 

(5:05) Well that’s weird

(5:05) Is there any other guy with dark hair and muscles around

 

(5:06) thats for you to figure out

(5:06) why the interest lol

(5:06) its not even like i talk about him anymore :/

 

(5:07) Curiosity

 

(5:07) hm ok

 

(5:07) Do you still like him

(5:07) It hasn’t faded?

 

(5:08) lol if anything it’s gotten more

(5:08) lets just see what happens w that maybe yes maybe no~

 

(5:08) As long as you’re happy I guess

 

(5:08) wow so sentimental

  
  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  
  


(7:18) Oikawa are you doing anything

 

(7:21) trying to study D:

(7:21) hbu

 

(7:22) You’re studying?

(7:22) This early?

 

(7:23) i hv exams in about 2 weeks

(7:23) why are YOU so free

(7:23) thats not right 

 

(7:24) Because I am

 

(7:24) are u going to celebrate?

 

(7:24) There’s nowhere in particular that I want to go

 

(7:25) who cares lmao

(7:25) im surprised kuroo didnt drag u out!!

(7:25) go!

(7:25) let loose!

 

(7:26) You’re acting like I don’t go out at all

 

(7:26) you dont

(7:26) celebrate that the semesters over

 

(7:26) I did celebrate

(7:27) I spent a day doing absolutely nothing at your place

(7:27) Honestly better than throwing money and drinking expensive drinks

 

(7:27) iwa-chan do u just not like going out

 

(7:28) I do it’s just there are better ways to spend that time and money

 

(7:28) what are u planning on doing today then

 

(7:28) Watch a movie? Sleep?

 

(7:28) ok no

(7:29) go with kuroo hes going to a good place

(7:29) he asked me to go :/

 

(7:30) He asked me too I know what you’re talking about

 

(7:30) so!! go!!!

 

(7:30) Alright fine fine I’ll splurge today

 

(7:31) yes!!

(7:31) lmao its not that expensive its not like ur getting wine there

 

(7:31) You’re the shit that never pays for his drinks shut up

(7:31) I might

(7:31) Find me dancing with a bottle of Pinot Noir

 

(7:32) not paying for your drinks is what success feels like iwa-chan!!

(7:32) only need to pay the train fare 

 

(7:32) Fuck You 

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  


Tooru picks up the ringing phone and hums into it. He leaves the room as quietly as he can to not disturb Hanamaki. There’s static on the other end of the life, clothes shifting around. He’s about to write it off as a butt dial when there’s a tentative “Oikawa?”

 

He perks up and squints his eyes at the clock. It’s two in the morning, creeping towards three steadily. “Iwaizumi? What is it?”, he whispers. 

 

“Nothing...are you home?” Iwaizumi responds quickly, “I’m just...in the area? I think?” 

 

“You think.” Tooru says flatly. He grabs his jacket and wallet, and starts off towards the stairs. Iwaizumi laughs breathily on the other side. “Where are you exactly? Give me street names.” He pictures Iwaizumi wandering around town, lost and tipsy. 

 

“I can’t read the signs, they’re too high up. Oh! I am around your place! There’s a breakfast store near you with  _ really _ high prices? Like you could get a dinner for the price you’d pay for an egg. Who the fuck charges that much for an egg? You’d think Jesus shat that egg out.” Iwaizumi mutters conspiratorily. Tooru can hear the pout in his voice. 

 

“Iwaizumi yes! Go in there and wait I’ll be there.” Tooru takes the stairs two steps at a time. 

 

“You’re coming?” Iwaizumi says with such surprise that Tooru stops and waits. 

 

“...yes. Just wait there.” Tooru confirms.

 

He finds Iwaizumi staring up at the cloudy night sky, splotches of indigo between purple and black. There’s no stars out, but he watches lights of planes flicker in and out the fabric. Iwaizumi looks at him as he approaches with a strange still expression, it drops into a soft smile when Tooru comes close enough to touch. Iwaizumi lightly touches Tooru’s hair, then stows his hands back in the pockets of his thin sweater. “You actually came.” Iwaizumi sighs, stupidly happy. 

 

Tooru takes his scarf off and ties it around Iwaizumi’s neck. He can spot the shiver now that Iwaizumi’s sobering up, and it unintentionally gets them close enough that Tooru can smell rum on Iwaizumi’s mouth. “So, Iwa-chan,” he says softly, folding the scarf around a second time, “how come you’re here? How much did you have?” 

 

“Kuroo got involved in shots and I got tired. Didn’t want to go home yet. Didn’t have a lot, just a few drinks.” Iwaizumi waves Tooru’s hands away. He looks up at him and Tooru goes back to fussing over his scarf in place of something to do. 

 

“So you came here?” Tooru raises a brow and Iwaizumi just shrugs. “Ok. What do you want to do?” He steps backand follows as Iwaizumi strolls down the sidewalk, away from the apartment. He walks on silently as Iwaizumi tells him about the prices on the breakfast shop, then his tutoring kids, coming back to eggs somehow. Tooru hums and breaks a word or two in a few times, content to let Iwaizumi talk himself dry. It’s not hard to follow Iwaizumi down into town, aimless and on a whim. The loud bustle pulls him away, and this open ease between them too attractive to think about the stress back home. Tooru keeps a watch on the time, but it keeps ticking no matter how much he wants it to slow. 

 

He steers Iwaizumi around back towards the apartment and acknowledges the complete loss of the night. It doesn’t feel like one, though, when Iwaizumi take his hand and hauls him into an ice cream parlor with gleaming eyes. 

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(1:25) _Attached image._

(1:25) see what ur missing by ditching my place like this

 

(1:48) What are those

 

(1:52) pancakes!

(1:52) banana blueberry pancakes

 

(1:53) Oh they look good surprisingly

(1:53) I forgot I had a doctor’s appointment so I had to leave sorry

 

(1:55) a doctors appointment?

 

(1:55) Yeah

 

(1:55) youre going to see a doctor after a night of partying

 

(1:56) It’s not the wisest thing I’ve done

 

(1:56) yeah mhm ok hope youre fine

  
  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

(4:13) how much does a person hv to eat before they physcially cannot

 

(5:32) It probably depends on the person

 

(5:34) but there HAS to be a standard limit?

 

(5:41) There probably is

(5:41) Why so interested

 

(5:42) i wanted to join an eating contest

 

(5:45) Science won’t help you there

(5:45) Determination will

(5:45) Good luck if you do

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  


(3:18) _Attached image._

(3:18) i found these 2 kittens walking around theyre so cute!!

 

(4:29) Oh my god that’s adorable

(4:29) Are you keeping them?

 

(4:34) they wont stop following me i guess i will

 

(4:34) What about Hanamaki?

 

(4:35) maki will learn to love it :)

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

  
  
  
  


(2:23) Remember a while ago there was this weird light blinking at the bottom of my bed

(2:24) It’s back

 

(2:54) its the spider army here to claim u

(2:54) are u prepared iwa-chan

 

(2:55) The spider army can wait three minutes and have Kuroo instead

(2:55) I’m leaving for daichis again

 

(2:56) ??? how???

(2:56) doesnt bokuto hv his own place tho??

 

(2:56) You see my point better than Kuroo does

(2:56) Honestly I’m waiting how long it takes before Kuroo just moves in with Bokuto 

(2:56) He’s a great roommate and a good friend but its 3 am and it’d be better that way

 

(2:57) im a little surprised ur leaving right now instead of them :o

 

(2:57) I was going to get some ice cream at the convenience store anyways I’ll just not come back 

 

(2:57) u can come over here

(2:57) instead of bothering daichi 

(2:57) makis gone too

 

(2:58) Are you sure?

 

(2:58) yes!

(2:58) im not sleeping tonight anyways just come over

 

(3:04) Ok

  
  
  


Tooru leaves the door unlocked and starts making some tea. It distracts him from any thoughts about Iwaizumi and his hesitance. The door opens while he’s spooning sugar out into cups, and Iwaizumi walks into the kitchen. 

 

“Hey, thanks Oikawa.” He says, avoiding Tooru’s eyes and taking the offered cup. Tooru nods and leaves him to his awkwardness, letting him handle whatever’s on his mind. He picks up his laptop and continues on his essay, and Iwaizumi follows behind.

 

He sits on the chair next to the sofa seat and watches Tooru work. He leans his cheek against his palm and finds a comfortable position. “If you want to sleep, my beds open. Go. I changed the sheets and everything.” Tooru gestures at the bedroom door, and raises an eyebrow at Iwaizumi’s hesitation. He doesn’t get up, and Tooru lets him stare. 

  
  
  


Iwaizumi takes a sip of his tea. Tooru ‘s fingers hammer in his essay, but he’s not paying attention to the letters on the screen. Instead, he’s more attuned to Iwaizumi looking at him from the chair. He’s not doing anything, just sitting back, nursing a cup of tea, but his eyes bore holes in Tooru’s focus. He takes a sip and sighs. Tooru’s acutely aware of the dryness in his own throat. 

 

Iwaizumi keeps opening and closing his mouth as if he has a question, and Tooru ignores it, focusing on his work. If it’s an explanation for how distant Iwaizumi’s been the last couple of weeks, not texting or being short with him, then he’ll listen. It doesn’t come.

 

“Iwaizumi,  _ go _ sleep.” Tooru catches his eye and waits for him to skitter away like he has been doing. Iwaizumi closes his eyes to consider it. After a few minutes, he leaves for the room and Tooru breathes easy. 

 

He rubs his eyes and rereads his essay. 

  
  
  


A few hours later, he shuts it down and shuffles to the bed. Iwaizumi’s asleep in it, curled up in the blanket and face buried in the pillow. Tooru puts a hand on his arm and carefully moves him to the side. Iwaizumi rolls over as Tooru pulls his shirt off. 

 

Iwaizumi doesn’t even stir when Tooru climbs in. His head’s fuzzy being so close. He can count eyelashes, the blemishes and birthmarks, roll his eyes over the soft curves of Iwaizumi’s face. He shifts closer and carefully wraps an arm around Iwaizumi. 

  
  
  


*~~~***~~~*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> also does anyone know how to put links in the notes


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was like pulling teeth so if it's bad i'm sorry but it's done  
> so, a few things:  
> thank you to all of you who helped me learn to embed links in!  
> [ this art](http://meruems-thighs.tumblr.com/post/146085730909/decided-to-illustrate-my-ub-for-iwaoi-fanworks)  
> [and this](http://meruems-thighs.tumblr.com/post/141810350199/your-fic-made-me-do-it-hopefully-im-sending-this)
> 
>    
> [ translated in vietnamese!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/73130494-hq-translated-fanfiction-iwaoi-new-phone-who-dis)  
> [also translated in russian!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4571166)  
>  
> 
> also I don't think I really clarified much in the last chapter but the lack of texting in the last chapter is Iwaizumi distancing himself from Oikawa. He doesn't respond as enthusiastically, so Oikawa being as petty as he is, doesn't really reach for Iwaizumi much. They text a total of three times over the course of two weeks. Oikawa's been busy with exams so he didn't fight it as much, but Iwaizumi has been free and the avoiding is in purpose.  
> He avoided Oikawa at that point because he was thinking about his own feelings and realized that Oikawa's been telling him he's in love with someone for months, he thought it'd be best to put some distance and maybe cull the feelings
> 
> thank you! i hope you all enjoy this chapter!

 

 

 

“You made breakfast?” Tooru mumbles, ending with a yawn. The kitchen doesn’t look like his own, especially how he remembered it being the night before. It was covered in coffee cups and used plates. Now, Iwaizumi stands in the middle of it with ingredients on the counter, pancakes being made in the fry pan in front of him.

 

He turns back to look at Tooru with an undecipherable expression. “Yeah. I’ll be done in a few minutes.” Tooru nods and waves.

 

He comes back fresh faced and dressed, clear minded and remembering the last night and the weeks before. The breakfast makes more sense, and it’s a sweet gesture considering Iwaizumi doesn’t need to, but it’s laughably cute that Iwaizumi thinks it can all be patched up with just a breakfast. The ignoring, the curtness.

 

He takes the plate Iwaizumi slides him anyways, and cuts the pancakes. Iwaizumi opens his mouth a few times to break the nearly physical silence, but all that comes out are suggestions. _More milk? More syrup, more sugar?_

 

Tooru puts his fork down. Two weeks with the most minimal contact, after talking every single day for months, and Iwaizumi acts like nothing happened. Tooru’s sure he didn’t do anything wrong. “Iwaizumi, why did you make breakfast?” He whispers. It carries through the main room by the wince on Iwaizumi’s face.

 

“You stayed up last night and I thought a breakfast would be nice.” He doesn’t look at Tooru when he says this. Not in his eyes, at least, off to the side on the tip of his nose. “And I’m sorry for barging in like that.”

 

Tooru shakes his head and picks his fork up again. “I invited you over, that’s not what it is. You were avoiding me.” He pushes it out. It’s in front of them now, and Iwaizumi jumps.

 

“Sorry about that. I was working through some stuff.” 

 

Tooru forces a swallow, wondering what stuff he could be thinking about, why he felt the need to distance like that. Ice cold fear trickles down his spine at the thought that Iwaizumi discovered his disgustingly huge crush on him, and the distance was because of that.

 

“Did you get over your stuff?” He asks, voice calm though his stomach twists.

 

“Yes. It’s all done, I won’t ditch you for two weeks again.” Iwaizumi says, face set and determined. He’s more sure of this than he’s been sure of anything in the past thirty hours, and it softens Tooru enough that he nods, accepting the apology completely. Relief floods Iwaizumi’s face, leaving him staring at Tooru with a tender expression, eyes dark and deep.

 

He’s the first to break it, looking down to take another bite.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

(12:34) Fuck birds

(12:34) Fuck them all

(12:34) What the fuck

 

(12:45) stop yelling at birds iwa-chan they dont do anything

 

(12:45) FUCK birds

(12:46) One shat on me

(12:46) And thats not all no these little fuckers somehow managed to team with a squirrel or some shit and they dug a hole into my apartment

 

(12:47) a bird pooped on you iwaizumi classic

 

(12:47) If someone were to cook these things safely I’m pretty sure world hunger could be solved

(12:47) no one wants to eat city pigeons

(12:47) they might carry the plague :/

 

(12:48) If someone’s hungry enough they’ll eat anything and I’m serving up pigeon

(12:48) The world would be a better place in general

(12:48) but would it tho?

 

(12:49) Yes

(12:49) Pigeons are already on an overpopulation watch list

(12:49) :/

(12:49) what abt the pigeons in ur apt.?

 

(12:50) Duct tape

(12:50) I’m taping that hole shut I don’t give a fuck anymore the next renters can deal with it

(12:50) u can always borrow Chicken Nugget when the birds poke thru your tape!

 

(12:50) Chicken Nugget?

(12:51) my cat!

(12:51) _Attached image._

(12:51) doesnt her fur look just like a chicken nugget shes so cute

 

(12:53) Sure

(12:53) You named your cat after something she can eat?

(12:53) she looks like a nugget and she loves them!!

 

(12:54) You feed your cat processed chicken

 

(12:54) ok well her father works at a convenience store she just has to deal for now until shes big and can hunt things if she wants for treats

 

(12:54) She’s welcome to practice on the things living in my wall

 

(12:55) so u say iwa-chan but youll probably end up buying bird food for them!!

(12:55) you escort spiders out of your house and talk to them and birds ar ebigger

 

(12:55) Spiders never shat on me

  


*~~~***~~~*

 

(1:45) I W A CH A N

(1:45) IWAIZUMI

(1:45) im free im done halle l u jah

(1:45) itr is done i am RELEASED

 

(1:50) Finished your exams?

 

(1:52) yes

(1:52) wya lets get lunch!

 

(1:52) Finishing up with a kid at the library

 

(1:53) ok~ im coming there then

(1:53) what are u feeling for

 

(1:54) Waffles

(1:54) I haven’t had a legitimate waffle in a year

 

(1:54) u keep count iwa-chan wow must hv been some waffle

 

(1:54) It was a beautiful waffle

 

(1:55) i could use one too

(1:55) w bananas and chocolate!

 

(1:55) Sounds good come in when you get here

(1:55) This one kid is so cute he tries so hard but in the end so much to do

 

(1:56) :o

 

(1:56) Actually needs help in math but its like geometric shapes its adorable

 

(1:57) wow iwa-chan u went from lets fillet all the birds to awwww

 

(1:57) I’m a multi faceted man

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

Tooru tosses the roll of duct tape to Iwaizumi and continues folding clothes. Hanamaki sits next to him, going through his entire collection of everything with two bags, to take and to leave for street scavengers. The garbage pile gets filled with new things, slower and slower as Tooru and Hanamaki find stuff they thought they’d lost in the couple of years they’ve been in the apartment.

 

“Oikawa. Remember this shirt you thought you were hot shit in?” Hanamaki lifts up a hideously orange shirt with white stripes, and Tooru’s hit with a sudden flashback to summer after high school, where he felt himself a fashionista. “‘Cute as orange cream soda’. Did that even make sense?” Hanamaki says with a wicked toothy grin.

 

Iwaizumi looks up from his box folding and Tooru tackles the shirt. “No! I remember nothing, no, I’d _never._ ” He stuffs the shirt under his own. “I don’t know what shirt you’re talking about.”

 

“Didn’t it have something really corny on it? And you wore it around thinking it showed off your muscles for that captain of the basketball team? I think he wrote on it at that bonfire party.” Hanamakis fingers inch towards the shirt under the guise of whispering conspiratorily, but Tooru sits on it.

 

“Basketball team?” Iwaizumi looks at Hanamaki, smirking. Tooru doesn’t approve of their wordless conversation one bit.

 

“Yeah, the blonde undercut. Oikawa was _so_ into him. I can’t blame him though, I was into him too.” Hanamaki rubs his chin thoughtfully. He pulls a yearbook out of nowhere and flips through to the exact picture of the team. Tooru looks down to remind himself and gets hit with a wave of nostalgia for the time, and disgust at his low standards.

 

“That’s who you two were after?” Iwaizumi says. Hanamaki nods and shrugs, closing the book and tossing it into a box.

 

“He was cute back then!” Tooru pouts and Iwaizumi raises a brow. He looks Tooru up and down and tilts his head.

 

“If your taste is that bad, I really don’t want to see the guy you’re hung up on like this.” Iwaizumi jokes but Tooru’s stomach drops at the reminder. Hanamaki looks between them and gives Tooru a significant look that he willfully ignores.

 

“No one asked you. Anyways, Maki, did you get the stuff for later today?” Tooru says, brushing it off. He walks to the kitchen and throws the shirt in the trash on the way. He opens the drawer and rips a bag of chips open .

 

“Yeah, some of it. I’m going to get the rest of it right now, is there anything you need? I’m taking Iwaizumi’s car, tell me now.” Hanamaki pokes his head into the kitchen and jerks his head towards Iwaizumi in the main room. He looks at Tooru and mouths, “What the fuck.”

 

Tooru shakes his head and waves Hanamaki out. He waits a few minutes after the door closes to bring his bowl of chips to Iwaizumi and sit down next to him. He sees Iwaizumi flipping through his yearbook, a soft smile on his face.

 

“So Hanamaki is moving out soon.” Iwaizumi finally says, closing the book and picking up a t shirt to fold. “You won’t have a roommate.”

 

Tooru snorts and takes another chip. “What, Iwa-chan, are you saying you should move in too?” It’d be a miracle, if nothing else. He’d be able to see Iwaizumi every day, _live_ with him.

 

Iwaizumi shrugs and takes another shirt to fold. “Yeah. It’d save you from looking for other roommates, and you don’t need to waste time making this place spotless to show people around. And I could help you with the rest of the rent. You wouldn’t need to be at the store every day like this.” Iwaizumi looks at him and he can spot a flush, high on bronze cheeks.

 

“I’ll still be there anyways. But, isn’t your place with Kuroo fine?” Tooru says, making sure to cover everything before daring to hope.

 

“Kuroo stays at Bokuto’s every other night now. Honestly, I’m just speeding up the process for them.” He pouts and picks his phone up.

 

“Ok. Move in with me, Iwaizumi.” Tooru sits up and looks at him, wondering what he’s thinking. His face is quietly happy, giving nothing away. There’s no hint for a reason why he’d give up a good system with one of his closest friends, but Tooru figures that must be it. Iwaizumi just loves his best friends.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

“I heard,” Hanamaki starts, kicking Tooru’s leg lightly, waggling his brows, “Iwaizumi’s moving in with you now.” He ends it with an exaggerated wink, taking a sip of his drink. They sit on the floor, sofa pushed to the side to let furniture out of the door, food strewn around them. It’s the last night for Hanamaki to stay, so they have their movie night.

 

Tooru pushes him back and snorts. “Ri~ght. Did you see him?” He does an exaggerated imitation and dissolves into giggles, Hanamaki poking his cheek to get him to properly talk.

 

“I saw. Did _you_ see, though? Anyways, even if you think nothing’s happened from him moving in, you have the rest of whenever to do something.” Hanamaki reasons, taking another sip. Tooru shrugs, not bothering to explain the entire reason he hasn’t made moves in the first place.

 

“Ok ok, _my_ problems have been everywhere, everyone’s been talking about it. But you, Maki! The first one of us to get an apartment with someone!” He gestures widely, almost falling on the floor.

 

“Daichi and Suga, though.” Hanamaki points out. “And your problems are the most popular because it’s so dumb.”  He nods sagely and waves the correction off.

 

“They don’t count.” Hanamaki throws a chip at him and he sits up to catch it in his mouth. “You should’ve been on the basketball team, Maki!”

 

“Imagine if I did, that’d be so weird. Like alternate universe, where I’m a basketball player. Seijoh wouldn’t have made it past preliminaries.” He tips his head back, suddenly thoughtful in the dark apartment. The apartment they’ve lived in for two whole years. There’s a pressure behind his eyes, and Tooru drowns it out taking a gulp of his drink.

 

“Hanamaki Takahiro! As your best friend, I demand you come back here every week. You’re going to visit and I’ll make your favorite stew, and we can eat cream puffs till we can’t talk anymore.” He points imperiously at Hanamaki, standing on one knee. He figures he’s copying someone’s posture from a history textbook, somewhere, while Hanamaki grins impishly at him.

 

“Don’t worry, Grand Majesty. There’s a pool on when you’ll get together with Iwaizumi, _trust me_ I’ll be there. And you’re not dying, relax.” Tooru falls and drops his head on Hanamaki’s leg. It’s closer to the chips bag, and his leg was starting to feel iffy sitting like that.

 

“That’d be interfering with the time then.” He points out. Hanamaki pokes his cheek, pulls the other.

 

“Are you going to text the group chat then? The money would go to Bokuto and then you’d be stuck hearing about it for forever. Into the afterlife. Into space and nothingness.”

 

“Split it half with me then! I’ll make sure Iwa-chan doesn’t find out about it, he’d think it’s so rude for you all to be betting like this. And it is rude!” He twists a hair strand around his finger and sits up to finish his drink. “I want five bags full of milk buns.”

 

“Deal, Squirrelkawa.” Tooru groans at the reminder of the time he had stuffed three buns in his mouth and bolted to class. It was so sweet and so dry, he’d sworn off desserts for a few days. “I still have pictures saved on my old laptop.”

 

“I wonder how many of these you can put in your mouth.” He says, holding up the bag of chips. He huffs a sigh out, knowing he’ll miss the gleam in Hanamaki’s eyes. They haven’t seen each other a lot, but he’s still a best friend.

 

“I bet you can only put four.”

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

Tooru stands on the ladder with screws in his mouth and a hammer in the other. Iwaizumi holds the ladder steady and hands him more and more, enough to finally fix the light in place. “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to use a screwdriver for this, Oikawa” Iwaizumi laughs.

 

“It’s fine! Screwdrivers take so much more time, it’s ok.” He says, grinning wide down at Iwaizumi. They’d gone shopping for new apartment things once Iwaizumi had moved in, realizing that Hanamaki had taken a heft amount out of the place once he’d left. Part of the things they got were fancy lights for all the rooms.

 

“No, don’t just hammer it in, you have to screw it in. It’ll last longer. Here come down, I’ll do it.” Iwaizumi takes the stuff from him and climbs up the ladder to ‘properly’ secure it in. Tooru lets it go and sits back to appreciate the view of Iwaizumi flexing above him. “See? Now it’ll--stay.”

 

He comes down and turns the light on. The room’s immediately flooded with golden light, and it’s gorgeous, but that’s the exact problem. The light’s a little darker than Tooru expected and it shrinks the room down more than he wants. He tells Iwaizumi this, not expecting him to agree.

 

He figures it’ll be fine enough to get bulbs a few shades lighter. A couple of seconds looking and they’d be out.

 

Instead, Iwaizumi leaves him to get the bulbs and plunges headlong into the curtains section. “Yeah, you were the one who thought it wasn’t good so I’ll be back here, ok?” He says, waving at him.

 

“Iwa-chan we don’t need to get curtains.” Tooru points out. They have blinds and he’s not exactly sure if they’re even allowed to switch them out. “And Chicken Nugget might scratch them out.”

 

“You don’t like the lights and I hate the blinds. No matter what you do, light comes through in them and they just look weird.” He scrunches his nose and explains more about the aesthetic of their apartment and the choppiness of blinds, saying they’ll train her properly to scratch her nails on the scratching post, but Tooru can’t focus on it past the way his brows furrow down.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

Living with Iwaizumi, it turns out, is the _best_ for a number of reasons.

 

Tooru can get up in the middle of the night, feeling in the mood for food, and find Iwaizumi already making microwave pizza. It happens often enough, both of their horrible sleep schedules coinciding. It’s not surprising, when they spent so much of their time texting at night, but it’s another thing to wake up with someone.

 

They now have an extensive sweets collection in the cabinets. Iwaizumi doesn’t eat a lot of them, but the ones he does eat are varied. It feels like Tooru’s living in a wonderland, different kinds of chocolates mixed with sour candies.

 

He can come home, and he doesn’t have to plan to see Iwaizumi, because he’s always there.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

It’s not often that Tooru’s hit with how domestic it is between them, living together while not actually being together, but it happens enough. Iwaizumi comes back at reasonable times, they have dinner together, and they take turns with chores. He does the dishes when Tooru cooks, and vice versa.

 

“Oikawa, let’s make something sweet today.” Tooru cradles the phone between his ear and shoulder. “I’m getting these really nice berries on sale.” Iwaizumi sounds excited enough that Tooru sighs and goes to see if they have ingredients for it.

 

“Dessert type? Bring some milk with you then, I have an idea.” Tooru tosses some old leftovers into the garbage and makes some space.

 

“That’s it?” Iwaizumi asks, robotic beeping interruping him, “I’m bringing some pudding mix too.”

 

When Iwaizumi comes in, he immediately takes the bags and pushes Iwaizumi out of the kitchen. He pushes him into the main room with a bag and a broom. “Shh, go, it’s a surprise! Clean up while I finish here.” There are flour handprints on his shirt and Tooru pats it off with his clean forearm.

 

He turns around and tries to go back into the kitchen. “And you don’t want any help?” He says, incredulous, but Tooru looks him in the eye and pushes back once more.

 

“That’s the point of a surprise!” Iwaizumi sighs and gives in, walking off to pick up stray papers through the apartment while Tooru dusts his hands.

 

He’d made a small dinner earlier while bored, just a few pieces of chicken roasted with rice, so he quickly rolls out the pudding mix Iwaizumi had bought. Just a while later, he’s carefully glazing berries and dropping them on the filling top.

 

“Iwa-chan, I’m done, help me get it all out!” He calls out, hiding the tray in the fridge. He takes the chicken out onto their tiny table and Iwaizumi brings everything else. He made sure to throw all the garbage out of sight, but he catches Iwaizumi looking around for hints. It’s not even really a surprise when Iwaizumi himself brought ingredients, but it’s the thought of it thats the reason for this little game.

 

“You didn’t have to do all of this.” Iwaizumi says, pointing at the table between them. Tooru huffs and takes a bite of the chicken, grateful he spent time watching his parents cook at home.

 

“Why not? I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. Anyways! You’re cleaning today then, and you’ll cook the next time we need to. I made enough that we should be fine for tomorrow.” He points out, gesturing with his piece of chicken. Iwaizum shrugs and nods.

 

“Sure.” He says, simply. There’s no doubt that’s what would have happened even if Tooru hadn’t said anything, and it takes him by surprise. It shouldn’t, by all rights it’s been a while since Iwaizumi moved in, but it hits him at times like this where they’re so in sync like this. It’s almost perfect.

 

“So. You said you had a surprise?” Iwaizumi picks the plates up after a while, stacking them on top of each other. He drops them in the sink while Tooru takes the tray out.

 

“Yes!” He says, settling the raspberry tart on the table with a flourish. “Cut it up, Iwa-chan, it should be cold enough now.”

 

Iwaizumi stares at the sparkling swirl of berries with a stunned expression. It’s worth the few hours he spent looking up fast recipes for something he never made, never seen anyone near him make. It’s worth making the quickest dessert he could do, with flour getting in his hair, powdered sugar in his eyes. Tooru’s not bad at cooking, but he’s worse at desserts, but Iwaizumi looks at him like he just dragged the stars down onto the tray.

 

He can feel the flush crawl up his neck because really, it’s just a piece of cake. Iwaizumi makes a motion like he’s about to walk over but he stays, taking the knife over the table instead. “I can’t believe you remembered I liked this type of stuff.” He murmurs.

 

It wasn’t hard to remember. It sticks out in his head, completely unintentional, and he tells Iwaizumi this to watch him blink slowly at Tooru. He looks warmer, ears burning, and it gives Tooru a rush of satisfaction to know he’s not the only one here so flustered.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

“Oikawa, I have tickets for that amusement park that just opened up a couple towns down. Let’s go?” He calls out from the main room. Tooru shouts a confirmation, doesn’t think about it till he’s done with his warm up stretches.

 

“You have tickets for that?” He asks again, grabbing a water bottle. He covers it with ice, then wraps an insulation sleeve around it.

 

“Yeah, a friend works there so they were practically free. Let’s go this weekend.” Iwaizumi asks, biting the insides of his cheek. It’s a testament to how much Tooru has watched his face that he can notice it, so he nods a yes and runs the thoughts out of his head.

 

They end up going that weekend. Tooru switches shifts with two other people to get Saturday day and night off, including sunday morning. Instead, he has the graveyard shift for the next week.

 

~

 

“Iwa-chan! Come on, let’s go!” Tooru pulls with every word, then grabs Iwaizumi’s hand and hauls him to the tail of a giant line, nearly an hour long in it’s wait. There’s plenty of time for Iwaizumi to change his mind, but Iwaizumi hasn’t been on a single roller coaster since entering the park, and he _needs_ to get on this one. It’s a relatively simple coaster, just a few loops, sitting down with a metal bar holding people in place.

 

Completely safe compared to other ones. He takes Iwaizumi on one that turns upside down, wind so strong in his ears that he barely hears Iwaizumi right next to him. He does feel Iwaizumi’s hands on his the entire time, though, rough and heavy where his palm meets his, fingers warm intertwined with his own.

 

Tooru doesn’t have to pull Iwaizumi onto other ones after that. He bounces off the ride, flush high on his cheeks, eyes wild, and Tooru clenches his hands into fists to keep from grabbing him into a kiss. It doesn’t help much.

 

~

 

Iwaizumi bites his cotton candy and Tooru wonders only three things: how someone can _eat_ cotton candy given it’s literally whipped sugar, how Iwaizumi can eat such a dry thing after a whole day of roller coasters, and how his legs haven’t given out yet. Iwaizumi continues to bite down into fluff like it’s a drumstick. It leaves flecks of sugar around his mouth, melting on contact with his skin. Iwaizumi catches Tooru staring and offers a piece, shrugging when he shakes his head. Iwaizumi eats that too, and reduces a ball of candy the size of Ushijima’s ego into a smaller, golf ball sized shape.

 

Tooru manages walking to the bus, his legs still vaguely disconnected from him. They feel strange, too familiar with weightlessness from being flung into the sky, barely tethered by a leather strap around his waist. He stomps his feet to fix the static, and Iwaizumi narrows his eyes behind his cotton candy cone.

 

His legs stumble and he flops down on the sidewalk a good four blocks from his apartment. Iwaizumi turns around at the noise and sighs, and Tooru would be worried, but there’s a small smile on his face full of resignation and affection before he turns around and kneels on the ground. “Climb on, the street’s disgusting.” Iwaizumi deadpans.

 

Tooru refuses to hesitate and wraps behind Iwaizumi, doing an amazing imitation of a starfish. His arms circle Iwaizumi’s neck and Tooru’s legs frame his hips, his back flush against Tooru’s front. Iwaizumi starts walking again and Tooru buries his nose into the crook of his neck, but it’s no less dangerous than looking at the firmness of his back or marvelling at how perfect his arms fit in the nook of Tooru’s knees. He hums to keep his mouth too busy to say anything incriminating.

 

The soft shaking, the warmth of Iwaizumi’s back, and the sense of being surrounded by Iwaizumi with his nose in his neck, almost lulls Tooru to sleep. He stays awake, watching the way back. The street looks different at this height.

 

He turns his head back to Iwaizumi, which leads to their relatively relaxed life back home. Nothing’s happened aside from their normal and it feels like the other shoe’s going to drop on him. There’s nothing specific for this minor fear. But at the same time, the fact that nothing’s happened keeps him at it longer. He expected something other than Iwaizumi being perfect to him. Perfect as a roommate, a friend, anything he asks of him. Tooru traces a line across the back of Iwaizumi’s neck.

 

“Hey. Hey. Stop going to sleep, you have the keys. I’ll drop you on the stairs if you actually sleep.” Iwaizumi shakes him and squeezes his legs. He shakes his head and taps his fingers.

 

“I’m not.” He mumbles. “Just thinking.”

 

“That’s dangerous.” Iwaizumi huffs. He slackens his grip around Tooru’s legs for a split second and catches him back. “Don’t do that then.” He says, serious. “What were you thinking about?”

 

“Iwa-chan, if I don’t think then how can I stay awake and tell you what I was thinking of?” He teases. Iwaizumi catches the slight bitter undertone and smacks his leg.

 

“I’ll keep you awake.”

 

Tooru hums and runs his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair. “Can you now? How?” He purrs in Iwaizumi’s ear, lips brushing against the shell, pulling his hair back a little. Nothing’s been happening no matter what he does, and he’s struck with reckless energy. No change, nothing he can do to shake it loose. He could say whatever he wants, and Iwaizumi _so doesn’t_ consider him an option that he’d think it was just Tooru being tired. Playing.

 

Iwaizumi shakes his hand off it’s grip. “If you make a mom joke, I swear I’m dropping you. Tell me.” He says, more insistent. Tooru drops his hands in Iwaizumi’s hair and runs his hands through it again, slightly rougher, stalling with his stomach twisting.

 

“You haven’t asked about the guy I like in a while.” Iwaizumi stops and turns his head to look at him from the corner of his eye. Tooru bites his lip at the steel gaze, and Iwaizumi turns around to keep walking.

 

“That’s it? That’s why you’ve been quiet for the entire walk?” Tooru bristles at the anger in Iwaizumi’s voice and tugs his hair. “It’s because I don’t care anymore. You like him, you love him, that’s enough for me. He can’t be that bad, and honestly, you’re happy.” He says. They’re only a couple minutes till the apartment and Iwaizumi slows.

 

“You want my happiness? That’s your main thing with this?” It pulls at Tooru strangely. On one hand, there’s this clear proof Iwaizumi loves him. There’s no doubt about it. Iwaizumi loves his friends, his best friends especially, and even more the one he lives with. On the other, Tooru could tell him how he feels and what he’s thinking, and Iwaizumi might keep it going for his sake. Probably.

 

Iwaizumi shrugs and the movement pushes him up. “I guess so.” He confirms after a beat.

 

They make it home without any more revelations and Iwaizumi carries Tooru back all the way to the bathroom. They don’t look at each other much and Tooru’s not sure if it’s just him avoiding or Iwaizumi avoiding, or a combination of both of them refusing to cross eyes. It spins his mind into thinking, mulling it all over.

 

He ends up in the tub, soaking his legs in hot water, with two facts. One, Iwaizumi’s not that perfect of a friend to only want his happiness that way. He’s great, an amazing friend, but he’s not the type to be pure like that and be content with just Tooru’s happiness. Iwaizumi’s in his business for everything under the sky, but he stops here, at his love life.

  
Two, Tooru has no idea what to do with this information. He’s not sure what it means, that line of thinking turns his whole body buzzing, but there’s something to watch for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok i'm going to try not going a month in between updates i swear  
> but on the other hand there's only about four more chapters left, give or take a few!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter you've all been waiting for  
> its been a LONG year with this fic

(11:56) _Attached image._

(11:56) Should I get this or this

(11:56) _Attached image._

 

(12:02) ooooo iwa-chan

(12:02) 2nd one the first one looks awkward w the color combo

 

(12:03) I don’t think its too bad

 

(12:03) iwa-chan nooooo

(12:03) u look like a carrot cheesecake

 

(12:04) It’s not that bad

(12:04) And I heard those are good

 

(12:04) green n orange iwa-chan green n orange

 

(12:05) More like mint

(12:05) Anyways what are you doing

 

(12:06) looking up tickets for the movie later

 

(12:06) What movie later

 

(12:06) u kno!!

(12:06) it was either the robot shark one or the one w ghosts

 

(12:07) What are you talking about

 

(12:07) iwa-chan you forgot wow

(12:07) i asked u last night!

(12:07) which movie we should see

 

(12:08) I didn’t know you meant actually going to the theater

(12:08) Which showing are we going to

 

(12:08) hmmm ill get home @ 5ish!

(12:08) u?

 

(12:09) In a few hours 

 

(12:09) so if u pick me up from class directly then we can catch the 5:30 for robots!

(12:09) 5:45ish for ghosts

 

(12:09) Let’s do ghosts

 

(12:09) omg iwa-chan

(12:10) i thought ud be all over the robots

 

(12:10) What made you think that

(12:10) You’re not wrong but why

 

(12:11) we watched 3 godzilla movies a week ago

(12:11) n then started the transformer series idk iwachan :/

 

(12:11) I don’t know just feeling ghosts today

 

Tooru pulls his wallet out at the theater while Iwaizumi buys an extra large tub of popcorn. He unfolds them carefully, hands shaking while he tucks his wallet away. His nails bite down into his palm and he uses the sting to still his hands, unreasonably nervous on his first unofficial date with Iwaizumi.

 

Well. It’s not exactly a date, when it’s not confirmed that Iwaizumi even likes him back, but it’s not a friendly hang out either. Tooru’s here on a mission to see exactly what Iwaizumi thinks of him, of them, if only he’d just. _Stop. Fidgeting._ Iwaizumi’s eyes drop down to his fists at his side, and Tooru instantly tucks them into his pockets. He even pouts to seal it.

 

“Do you want my jacket?” Iwaizumi says, lifting the wind breaker he’d taken off earlier on his arm. He’s calm, perfectly fine, maybe a little amused. He lifts a brow and Tooru shakes his head, instead taking his arm and leading him around to the ticket stand. They pass through, finding seats far enough to be comfortable with a few people around them. It’s obnoxious and hopeful, but he sits in the back. Just in case if something were to happen.

 

Iwaizumi immediately sits down with his tub of candy and popcorn. He looks happy enough just waiting for ads to finish, quietly starting to eat his stashe of junk food. One of his hands on the arm rest between them, almost leaning on it, so close that their shoulders brush.

 

The movie starts with the standard initial horror haunting scene, some child levitating in it’s room then flopping down on the floor. It’s nothing past a few jumpscares, launching into a story revolving around a house filled with murder. Iwaizumi wordlessly offers the rest of his dwindling popcorn when Tooru startles at the sudden gunk covered face on the screen, and he takes some.

 

He loses interest in the movie soon. It’s not a bad one, he’d be fully invested if he were with anyone else, but Iwaizumi’s reactions are more fun to see. He grips the chair, stuffs his face with popcorn, gasps and sits back in his seat. He looks at Tooru too, a quick glance just to see his own reaction to a scene. That’s the most fun to watch.

 

He always turns away fast, like he hadn’t meant to look over so much. They meet in the middle sometimes, catching each others eyes with flashes from the movie lighting their faces. Iwaizumi comes back to look at him not long after.

 

Tooru lays his hand palm up on the arm rest between them. It’s casual enough, but it’s an invitation if he ever gave one. A few minutes go by with nothing, another few minutes, and then a finger down his pinky from the tip to his knuckles, pausing at his callouses on each ends. It tingles but he doesn’t move a muscle. He stares at the screen ahead, where the family goes to a priest to collect the things needed for an exorcism.

 

Iwaizumi doesn’t stop at just his pinky. He continues down the rest of them, the feather light touch branding his fingers where they’ve been. Tooru risks a glance over to see Iwaizumi just looking at his hand, smiling softly. It’s sweeter than he expected, more gentle than what he imagined in a dark room with Iwaizumi as their first unofficial date.

 

Because that’s what it feels like. When Iwaizumi starts tracing circles and shapes around his index finger, he hooks it around Iwaizumi’s and brings his hand down, lacing their fingers together, palm to palm. He can feel Iwaizumi’s eyes on him, but he keeps staring at the screen ahead, barely following the movie.

 

It finishes before he notices the movie’s almost over, the end a flurry of creepy music and screams. He pulls Iwaizumi to him when the screen flashes with the ghost’s face, hushing his laughs with his free hand. He’s still laughing when they get up, and Tooru tosses a napkin at his face.

 

“How were you fine the _entire_ movie, but then you scream at the end? It wasn’t even scary it was just her face.” He teases, trailing behind Tooru. He tosses his garbage on the way out, pulling Tooru back to walk with him slower. “Relax, there’s no train or bus to catch.” He says fondly, amused.

 

“Iwa-chan, I’m hungry. So hungry,” he says, pouting, “that I could eat _you_.” He tugs Iwaizumi up faster, irrationally happy when Iwaizumi ends up next to him with his hand cradled in his. It’s a little annoying that all he’s managed to get out of Iwaizumi today was some handholding so far, but the night’s not over yet. He’s determined to see something at least, make him blush, make his face and neck flush with just things he’ll say, to see what he responds to. He’s tried enough already, but everything was met with just amusement. It’s different when they’ve been so desensitized with sexual jokes for so long.

 

“Isn’t that saying for eating horses?” Iwaizumi says, frowning slightly when Tooru shakes his head. “Is the place you want to go far or something? Will you at least tell me where you want to go?”

 

Tooru shakes his head again, smirking at the pout on Iwaizumi’s face. “I’m telling you directions, don’t worry.”

 

His narrowed eyes don’t drop then, and they don’t drop until Iwaizumi’s sitting in the dinky little burger joint Tooru had found jogging once, pulling his soda towards himself. Tooru takes a quick candid picture of Iwaizumi looking down, straw between smooth lips, staring at the menu in front of him.

 

“See, I told you to not worry.” He teases, sticking his tongue out.

 

“You ate mac and cheese for a week straight. I don’t know if your taste buds still work or not.” Iwaizumi teases back, raising a brow. Tooru taps his foot under the table and goes off on the goodness of mac and cheese until the food arrives. They eat slowly, too distracted by themselves to really focus on the food in front of them. They don’t talk about anything all that interesting even, but talking to each other’s interesting enough whether it’s about the movie they just saw or if they should change their morning run route.

 

He’s distracted again from the main reason he took Iwaizumi out. Tooru doesn’t think about it until Iwaizumi reaches forward while he’s laughing. The lighting in the place makes him glow, or it might just be the way he smiles at Tooru like there’s all the time in the world, but his breath catches when Iwaizumi leans forward with a napkin to brush the corner of his mouth. “You had a little ketchup, there.”

 

Tooru stares at him, silent while Iwaizumi continues his story about finding his old neighbor on the stairs with a slinky. The spot next to his mouth buzzes and he can’t help but touch it, pretending to wipe something else off his mouth.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

Tooru takes his time planning the next unofficial date. The last time didn’t come out with much other than holding hands, and everything else was just normal for them. Eveyrthing was the same after the movie and dinner, and while he wasn’t expecting a lot, he expected more than just a little more handholding at home.

 

So he takes him out again.

 

“Iwa-chan! Iwaizumi!” He calls through their apartment when he comes home, slightly breathless from the run. His hands feel warm and he wants to move, pull Iwaizumi out of the sofa and outside. He hears a grunt from the bedroom and goes over to see him in bed with his phone. “Iwa-chan~” He says before flopping on the bed next to him. Iwaizumi’s bed is small, a tight fit, so he slings his leg over on top of Iwaizumi’s.

 

“What?” He mumbles out, biting his lip.

 

“Get up, get up, get up! There’s a meteor shower going on in a few hours and I _need_ to see it.” He whines in Iwaizumi’s ear, pulling his cheek. Iwaizumi smacks his hand away, but he brings it back to his hair, moving it around so his concentration’s lost from his game.

 

“I can’t get up with you on top of me, so _you_ get up.” He grumbles, moving away from Tooru’s hand.

 

“I’ll be in the car, come on Iwa-chan, it was in the news and I want a good view!” He says, brighting and bouncing off the bed. He immediately goes into the kitchen, and pulls out the junk food they’ve accumulated over their time in the apartment.

 

“So. You’re taking me someplace hours away from civilization. For stars.” Iwaizumi says, deadpan. He climbs up on the roof of the car to where Tooru sits with a bottle of soda, and opens a bottle for himself. “In the middle of the night.”

 

“Yup,” Tooru says, popping the p, “for stars. And it’s not even midnight, you’re just a grandpa.” He turns and grins brightly at Iwaizumi’s scowl. “If you want, we can go back.”

 

Iwaizumi shakes his head and leans back to stare at the open sky above them, sparkling dots woven in the indigo and purple fabric. There’s more than they’d ever see back home, filling up the sky, clear parts where there’s constellations. Crickets chirp under them in the early spring wind, and Tooru lets his arms go to lay down completely on the car roof.

 

“This is probably the best view for you. What were you talking about when you rushed me out of the apartment?” Iwaizumi gestures at the open field around them, empty save for a couple other cars in the distance. Tooru hums and untangles his legs to drop in Iwaizumi’s lap.

 

“I didn’t know there wouldn’t be people here. And you didn’t complain either!” He points out, describing how happily he jumped in the car with him, ready to set off to wherever Tooru would take him.

 

“Ok, that’s because I actually like stars. I’m not obsessed and I don’t go out with a telescope to talk to aliens like you do, but they’re pretty cool.” Iwaizumi shrugs.

 

It doesn’t feel like a long time when the shower starts. It could have been hours, or just a few minutes, sitting with Iwaizumi in the middle of the night in some field far off, but he jumps up when he sees the first flicker of light. “Iwa-chan, did you see that?” He breathes out, scrambling up and closer to him.

 

“Yeah, I saw. Look, there was another one!” Iwaizumi points up, just as awed. A couple minutes go by before another flash of silver, disappearing as fast as it’d come. Tooru pulls his phone out to film it, pointing the camera in every direction. “What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asks when Tooru nearly drops the phone behind him.

 

“I’m trying to find a good place to record this and the car’s cold.” He answers back, whooping when he manages to get one on video. Iwaizumi turns to look at him, corners of his mouth twitching. Tooru swings his legs out of Iwaizumi’s lap and twists around with a smirk, dropping his head on Iwaizumi’s thigh. He points his phone’s camera up, straight into the sky, catching Iwaizumi’s surprised face. Iwaizumi leans back after a beat and Tooru gets a clear view of meteors streaking across.

 

Iwaizumi’s hand falls on his hair not long after, just running his fingers through it. He curls into the touch and sighs, “Hey...Iwa-chan. Feed me a couple chips.”

 

“I will dump them on your face, shut up.” Iwaizumi whispers, moving the bag closer to his free hand.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

It’s not intentional the next time they go out for a ‘date’. Tooru’s stopped calling them that in his head, only because he lives with Iwaizumi and technically every night is ‘date’ night. He’s gotten no closer to finding out exactly what Iwaizumi feels since he’s started doing this, and on top of no progress, he keeps losing focus. He starts a date with a goal in mind but by the middle of it, he’s forgotten there was a goal to begin with. It’s so easy to get lost with Iwaizumi.

 

But he’s not the one planning all of them, either.

 

He’s not the one who suggests trying out all the food places down the street. There’s a lot of them, and he makes a note of walking in that direction more to try them out, but Iwaizumi’s the one who takes him by his hand there.

 

“Are you hungry?” Iwaizumi asks as soon as Tooru finishes his shower post practice. He nods, and Iwaizumi claps his hands together. “Great, put a jacket on, I found some place that makes chicken and pepper curry really well.” He stares distractedly at a drop of water on Tooru’s cheek from his wet hair, then turns on his heel out of the bedroom.

 

“You know, Iwa-chan, when you said ‘down the street’, I thought you meant ‘down the street’. Not in a different part of the city!” Tooru teases, turning backwards to face Iwaizumi directly. Iwaizumi just pushes his face out of the way and walks around him.

 

He shrugs and walks on with Iwaizumi, hand knocking into his before he takes it. Iwaizumi looks at him for a split second but turns back around, walking quietly. It’s comfortable and fine, even though they’ve been doing this more and more, going out without really talking about it.

 

Tooru looks down when Iwaizumi’s grip tightens. “Do you know when your team will start doing practice matches?” He asks, more serious than he should be.

 

“Hm. I think in a couple weeks we should be sending them out. Why, Iwa-chan, do you want to play against me?” Tooru leans in again, but this time Iwaizumi pinches his cheek with a small smile.

 

“Sure. Maybe you guys got better and won’t lose this time.” He raises his brow and pulls him into the place while Tooru sputters.

 

“Iwa-chan! That was so rude, I was going to buy for you today, but not anymore.” He says, hand on his chest, offended. Iwaizumi snorts across from him, sitting down in his seat.

 

“It’s true, though. And it’s on me today.” Iwaizumi unfolds the menu, his eyes warm on Tooru. He swallows and talks about what he’s heard for volleyball while Iwaizumi nods, interested and fond. Their food comes fast, fish curry for him, chicken and pepper for Iwaizumi. He eats his own, wondering if he could take a few pieces off of Iwaizumi’s plate to see what it’s like.

 

The chicken glazed in red sauce shines at him, peppers peeking from under it, green and red and yellow. Onions caramelized on top of the chicken, tossed around with steamed rice. Tooru licks his lips and reaches out, but Iwaizumi gets there before he has a chance to take anything. “Here, open your mouth.” He says, holding some rice coated in red sauce with a piece of chicken.

 

Tooru leans the rest of the way and take it in, closing his mouth around it and sliding off while looking into Iwaizumi’s eyes. He goes back to lick some sauce off the sticks and almost wants to laugh at the way Iwaizumi’s eyes darken. Instead, he winks and chews down before he does something dumb, like grab Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi doesn’t look away, even when he goes back to his own food, suddenly tastier than it was before.

 

They finish fast, moving on to an ice cream parlor a couple doors down. It’s bright and Tooru has the feeling he’s been here before too. It’s a weird feeling, because the place is completely packed with people. He thinks he’d remember a place like this.

 

Iwaizumi’s shoved up closer to him and Tooru can’t help but notice how his entire side’s pressed against him. “I don’t remember what I got the last time I was here, do you?” He whispers in Tooru’s ears, slightly on his toes. His breath’s hot and Tooru swears it’s payback. He shakes his head, and Iwaizumi drops back down onto his heels, tugging him through the crowd. Tooru catches the smirk on his face and resolves to get a popsicle, if only to watch him squirm. After all, he’d be doing something else if Iwaizumi were to just speak up.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

The teasing escalates more, but this time with an urgency Tooru can’t really control. He knows Iwaizumi wants some part of him from the way he acts when Tooru flirts with him, but he won’t say anything. He ducks his head, flushes and turns away, breaks the tension somehow most of the time. It’s frustrating when he’s flirting earnestly and Iwaizumi cuts it off premature.

 

It’s frustrating and it takes everything in him to wait for Iwaizumi to make the final move, especially now that he knows that Iwaizumi might want it too, now that it’s not enough just being his best friend.

 

It’s extra frustrating when Iwaizumi flirts back. There’s no other word for when he leans in close enough to smell his perfume and whispers unnecessarily, or when he comes back from his runs shirtless and sweats hanging low on his hips, or now, when he stretches in the sun in front of Tooru, miles of bronze cut by blue swim shorts. He turns his hips side to side and curves back, bending and showing off before running into the ocean after Hanamaki.

 

Tooru stays on the sand and calmly lays on his sheets for a tan. He spends most of the time watching Iwaizumi, wondering if the flexing is for him or just Iwaizumi being himself. Or both. He swims in after Hanamaki and pushes him into the water proper, diving in himself and staying in for a couple seconds. Hanamaki comes up grinning, then sinks back in. Iwaizumi comes back up in a different spot with a bit of seaweed in his hair and water dripping from his hair down his body, disappearing into the water near his waist. Iwaizumi slowly pushes his hair back, and it’s longer than it should be, Tooru has half a mind to drag him to a salon, and licks his lips while glancing briefly at Tooru.

 

It’s a small, simple thing, but it feels like he missed a step while walking. He gets up, and follows Iwaizumi into the ocean.

 

The suns dipping when Iwaizumi and Tooru finally sit down on the sand. He winces at the tan line of his shorts and wonders exactly how long he’d have to sit out in the nude in their apartment to get it back to one shade. Iwaizumi flops back and lays down next to him, blissed out and tired. Sand dots him all over, and Tooru can’t help but brush it off his arms. They’re warm to the touch and Iwaizumi doesn’t move as Tooru pokes and squeezes. He winces when Tooru moves up to his biceps and Tooru immediately jerks his hand back. “I didn’t think it was possible to get sunburned.” He mutters.

 

Tooru scoffs and gestures at himself, his skin red and brown. Iwaizumi shifts and pouts. “Well, you’re way lighter. I’ve never really gotten sunburned.” Iwaizumi explains.

 

“Iwa-chan, you were outside all day, no wonder that happened. You’re so lucky!” Tooru pokes his forearm where it’s not tanned as much as his shoulders and back. “You’ve gotten sunburned once.”

 

Iwaizumi shrugs while Tooru shows him his arms and the red spots. Everywhere the sun was on him for more than fifteen minutes, especially his arms and back when he played beach volleyball with his friends and others people on the beach. Iwaizumi shifts again, trailing his eyes up and down Tooru’s body. It sends a vicious sense of satisfaction and smugness through him, that Iwaizumi’s in the same position he was in earlier that day, and this time over something as unattractive as a _sunburn_.

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa drop down next to him soon enough. “Oikawa, carry me home.” Hanamaki says, flopping bonelessly. “Do it, captain.” He wraps his arm around Tooru’s neck carefully avoiding red skin.

 

“I’m not your captain!” Tooru responds, unwrapping his arm. Hanamaki lets his arm fall and shuffles over to Matsukawa next to Iwaizumi.

 

“Fine, but you have to come paintballing next week. Everyone’s going.” Hanamaki picks himself up, not waiting for Tooru to answer back, and walks off with Matsukawa.

 

*~~~***~~~*

 

The week ends quicker than he thought it would. It passes in a blur of practices, night shifts, and homework. He spends most of his time at the convinence store doing reports and studying, everything catching up, leaving him slumped on the couch with Iwaizumi on the weekend for the first time since they went to the beach.

 

Iwaizumi jumps up after the episode of How It’s Made ends, and ruffles Tooru’s hair as he walks to the bedroom. “Get up, Oikawa, we’re leaving in like an hour.” He says, spring in his step.

 

“Leaving for what?” Tooru sits up, watching Iwaizumi take clothes into the bathroom. “Did we have plans today?” He calls out, gathering clothes anyways. He turns and goes into the bathroom after the water for the shower starts and immediately starts washing his face.

 

“Yeah. Paintballing with Hanamaki?” Iwaizumi says over the water. Tooru hums and rubs scrub over his face.

 

“Do you know who’s coming?” Tooru washes the scrub off and undoes the clips in his hair, brushing it around with mousse. Iwaizumi lists off the names he knows for sure, and it hits Tooru that all of them are couples. He pauses brushing his hair, realizing Hanamaki set them all up for a group date. It’ll be fun, for sure. Iwaizumi might even say something today.

 

He keeps his hopes up through the ride there, all the way up till they’re all paired off. Bokuto and Kuroo take the bottom ends, Hanamaki and Matsukawa with Tooru and Iwaizumi, and Daichi and Sugawara had gone out into the giant room. The game starts and immediately a paint ball whizzes past Tooru’s torso onto the wall. He can hear Bokuto screaming somewhere, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa scatter off.

 

Iwaizumi pulls him behind a pole, arm around his middle, and starts firing at Kuroo from his corner. Tooru hits Bokuto’s leg, meeting Iwaizumi in a quick high five.

 

It passes like this, Tooru getting punched with paint balls after jumping into the clearing, Iwaizumi’s arm taken down by Sugawara, and then Tooru knocking the paintball machine out of his hands. Kuroo jumps in with Bokuto at his back, sharing a kiss after they pack paintball after paintball at Iwaizumi and Tooru on the ground. Iwaizumi hauls him behind a pole again, covered in green and blue paint, breathing hard and in Tooru’s space.

 

“Alright.” He breathes out, and Tooru can count the freckles on his cheeks, the ones that had popped up after the beach. “I’m going to go and distract them, you go in and take Suga, he’s behind the fourth pillar.” Iwaizumi’s eyes dart all over Tooru’s face, and he’s hoping desperately that Iwaizumi will just do it and get over himself, but he grins bright and dives into the clearing again.

 

Iwaizumi’s plan works, except Daichi’s watching Sugawara’s back fiercly, ending up with a stalemate broken by Sugawara. There’s no mercy where Tooru’s concerned, and the mess devolves further when Bokuto and Kuroo join in. Tooru wipes paint off his cheeks and escapes it with Iwaizumi, back to relative safety.

 

Relative. Tooru catches Hanamaki’s eye, and that’s all the warning he gets before Iwaizumi’s covered in yellow and purple. By the end of it, Tooru’s more sore than he usually is after a practice a week before tournament. Sugawara and Kuroo had come out with the least amount of paint on them, just a few spots where Tooru and Matsukawa had gotten them. They all stare at him before they leave, and for once, he’s glad Iwaizumi’s too dense to notice the questions on their faces. He shakes his head at their main unspoken one, if he’s with Iwaizumi yet, and they let it go with winces and sympathetic smiles.

 

Aside from Hanamaki orchestrating this squad date, he doesn’t know himself why Iwaizumi was so hyped for this. It’s one thing to go just with him, another to jump on a group date like he’s been waiting for someone to do it. Tooru’s thinking over whether he should just rip it out and tell Iwaizumi he wants it all to be real and official, all the way till their apartment. He ignores the dull pain on his back and arms while he opens the door.

 

Iwaiuzmi comes in behind him, footsteps loud in the silent apartment. They shuffle to the bathroom and peel their clothes off, areas where the paint seeped in, and drop them into the hamper. Tooru’s about to make a comment about how practice is going to be so much worse with their bodies like this, when he sees Iwaizumi’s back littered with dark spots.

 

They’re all over the place, and Tooru remembers Iwaizumi and Daichi in a standoff. He presses his finger against one and Iwaizumi jumps, wincing. “Shittykawa, why would you press a bruise?” He turns around, glaring. Tooru presses another and Iwaizumi steps closer.

 

“I have something for them.” Tooru explains quickly, pulling his arm before Iwaizumi does something, like press one of his own. “Just go lay down, I’ll be there.”

 

Iwaizumi’s laying on his stomach when Tooru walks in with a bottle of menthol cream. The rest of his body’s covered with his blanket, and Tooru holds his breath while gently pressing down in circles with the cream. His back’s firm under his fingers, and Iwaizumi only grunts a little while Tooru moves.

 

“Do you know when they’re doing this again?” Iwaizumi mutters as Tooru finishes the shoulder blades. He shifts in his blanket and glances up, brows furrowed.

 

“You could plan it if you want to do this again.” Tooru points out. He takes a bit more cream between his fingers and starts in where his back curves down, more prodding here. He spreads it around and presses while Iwaizumi thinks this over.

 

“Yeah, but they’re all couples.” He mumbles back, finally. Tooru hums, encouraging him to go on. “It’d be weird for me to ask them all to come by on a giant group date when I don’t have one.” Iwaizumi turns his head to the side enough for Tooru to see the hesitation on his face. He shrugs and breaks the staring to grab some more cream.

 

“You don’t have a date? You’re not dating anyone?” Tooru asks, steady. Iwaizumi nods. “Iwa-chan.” He says, desperation forcing his voice stone cold, sharper than he wants for this to be, the familiarity of the nickname making Iwaizumi flinch. Tooru doesn’t quite like the happiness he feels at that flinch but its complete evidence that Iwaizumi _knows_ there’s something there. “Iwa-chan, what are we?”

 

“What do you think?” Iwaizumi says, finally looking him in the eye. Tooru can’t make much out and he’s suddenly tired of broadcasting what he wants only to have to decipher Iwaizumi’s intentions with bare pieces.

 

“No, _you_ don’t get to ask me that. I’m massaging your back, Iwaizumi, we live together, and you still can’t say it?” Tooru prods again, and he can’t do anything with someone who can’t even say it out loud. He sits back and Iwaizumi flips over, suddenly energized and close and angry.

 

“That’s fucking rich, coming from someone who hasn’t said anything yet either.” Iwaizumi glares at him and Tooru’s stomach flips. Iwaizumi takes the bottle from his hands and caps it, tossing it across the room onto his bed.

 

“You’d have to be really blind to be missing what I was saying. And you knew! You knew exactly what was going on!” Tooru can’t help but get in closer, and he has to make this point because it’s true he never said anything, but their ‘relationship’ is the way it is because at least he made an effort. He wants to yell this, scream it out, but Iwaizumi gets there first.

 

“What did you want me to say, hm? That I was in love with someone who’s obsessed with someone else?” Iwaizumi grinds out, harsh. Tooru moves his eyes over Iwaizumi’s face for anything, heart skipping a beat and breath caught in his chest. He leans in, and processes the rest of the sentence.

 

“Who? You call me a dumbass all the time, but wow.” Tooru breathes out, hand in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, and Tooru can feel the fight drain out of him with his exhale. “Hajime. Who do you think I’ve been obsessed with this entire time?” He whispers, eyes boring deep while just a scant few centimeters away. Iwaizumi’s eyes flutter shut and he drops his forehead against Tooru’s. A relieved laugh escapes and his hot breath brushes Tooru’s lips, before Iwaizumi’s lips follow, the slight touch of it teasing him.

 

“So you love me back.” Iwaizumi whispers back, light, and presses in, his lips soft and completely perfect. His hands come up on Tooru’s jaw, holding him in place while his lips move past soft and tentative to demanding, happily taking his lips between his teeth. Tooru breaks for air but presses back immediately, losing himself in the feel of it, holding Iwaizumi’s neck with one hand and his torso with the other, melting in his arms. There’s a wet pressure along the seam of his lips and he opens slowly, not wanting to let it go too fast, but all control’s lost when Iwaizumi licks into his mouth.

 

Iwaizumi pulls away, then comes back in for a quick peck like he can’t let go for long, smiling into the kiss. His lips are bruised red, and he’s sure his own are similar. Tooru leans back in and takes his lips between his, hand running over Iwaizumi’s torso, because he can now, and Iwaizumi gasps, opening his mouth for Tooru to slowly take. Iwaizumi pulls him close, almost pulling him into his lap and the pressure makes him bite down on Iwaizumi’s lip. Harsher than he wants to do so early, but the moan Iwaizumi makes sends a shiver down his spine.

 

Tooru realizes what a shame it is his mouth’s covering those noises and he pulls back only to press down along the line of Iwaizumi’s jaw, quick kisses till his neck, down his throat.

Tooru tangles his hand in the mess of Iwaizumi’s hair and pushes back, baring more of his throat to him, inexplicably happy when he swallows, feeling the movement and vibrations of his moans under his lips. He bites and runs the thick of his tongue over it, salty and sweet, continuing when Iwaizumi’s grip on his waist tightens.

  
He lifts his head up to see Iwaizumi staring down at him with naked affection, complete and utter love, and it’s this more than anything that he’s breathless over. Iwaizumi pulls him back into a bruising kiss and it’s worth everything in the world to just stay there, officially attached to Iwaizumi _finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this ginormous fic is finished and thank you to everyone who liked it!! This fic grew from low maintenance writing to what it is at this point because of the support, so thank you for helping me finish my first actual serious multichapter fic! It's been a long time since I started this fic and tbh writing it has helped me improve in tons of ways. It's been an experience
> 
> Also thanks [to](http://ennoshitac.tumblr.com/) [these](http://ohhotlamb.tumblr.com/) [people](http://joylobco.tumblr.com/) for reading it over one last time they're awesome htu
> 
> ok there's a sexting scene in here it's a little bland imo but if that's not your thing then scroll down when the scene starts about kuroo's awful hair ok
> 
> enjoy!!

(7:40) iwa-chan lets go to the zoo

 

(7:43) That’s random

(7:43) Why the zoo of all places

 

(7:43) i havent gone in 8273 years lets gooooo

 

(7:44) Sure?

(7:44) How’s friday

 

(7:44) yeah lets do it ull see ur family!!

(7:45) _Attached image._

 

(7:45) And youll see yours on the way there in the train station

(7:45) _Attached image._

 

(7:45) is that a rat

(7:46) rly iwa-chan -_-

 

(7:46) Yeah I saw him he’s pretty cool

 

(7:46) so rude!

 

(7:47) Well you did call me a gorilla

 

(7:47) gorillas are kind of cool tho

(7:47) a rat??

 

(7:47) You’re a valuable part of the food chain and science 

  


*~~~~***~~~*

  


(3:06) When you think about the sky what do you think of

 

(3:09) aliens

(3:09) theyre out there iwa chan u hv to believe

 

(3:09) Ok after aliens

 

(3:10) idk space??

 

(3:10) When the author focuses on space as a metaphor in a book doof

(3:10) What do you think of

 

(3:10) possibilties??

(3:10) iwa-chan u ate the last of the chicken curry didnt u this is why the aliens wont talk to us anymore

 

(3:11) The kid I’m tutoring thought the space motif was about hunger

(3:11) Like the character’s physically hungry

 

(3:11) omg

(3:11) its not all lost tho!!

(3:11) go 4 that ambition angle iwa-chan get it

 

(3:12) True you’re right

(3:12) Thanks x

 

(3:12) :o

(3:12) xxxx

(3:13) what else did he do

 

(3:13) Apparently theres a romance between the protagonist’s mother and the butler?

(3:13) I didn’t see it and honestly that’s a different way of looking at it but the sad part is he’d have to be careful on that

 

(3:14) :/

 

(3:14) If he goes too far with that then he can fail easily

(3:14) But if he’s bold with it and does it right then instant perfect score

(3:14) Depends on whos grading it too I guess

 

(3:15) hell be fine iwa-chan hv faith in the child!

  


*~~~***~~~*

  


(5:31) Oikawa did you leave the window open last night

 

(5:34) yes?

(5:34) it was 2 hot

 

(5:34) Well a pigeon came into your closet

 

(5:34) wtf

 

(5:35) Yeah I don’t think it did anything to your clothes

(5:35) At least most of them

 

(5:35) :o

(5:35) what did it do iwa-chan

 

(5:36) The pigeon didn’t do anything

(5:36) Chicken nugget tore your blue sweater trying to get it

 

(5:36) did she get the brd

 

(5:37) Yeah your sweaters completely ruined

(5:37) She got it

 

(5:38) shes growing up!!

 

(5:38) Wasn’t she a little feral when you took her in

 

(5:38) she spent a couple days on the street before i took her

(5:38) how bads the sweater be real with me iwa-chan

 

(5:39) You have a titty window

(5:39) And tears all over it

 

(5:39) which blue sweater

(5:39) i could work a titty window :/

 

(5:40) Sure you could you’d just look ridiculous

(5:40) It literally looks like a cat ripped it up not sure if that’s salvageable

(5:40) Light blue its really soft v neck

 

(5:41) she ripped

(5:41) my

(5:41) cashmere

(5:41) sweater

 

(5:42) Yes 

(5:42) _Attached image._

(5:42) When are you coming back?

 

(5:42) a couple hours maybe

(5:42) still in lecture :/

 

(5:42) The one time your prof holds a review session 

 

(5:43) i could just leave rn

 

(5:43) Like hell you’re not

 

(5:43) lol u wild wyd

 

(5:44) Focus on the lecture maybe there’s a reason he’s holding the review for the first time in his life

 

(5:44) so strict iwa-chan~

  


*~~~***~~~*

  


(1:09) _Attached image._

(1:09) kuroo spotted my eyes r dead iwa-chan

 

(1:12) So you send it to me to kill my eyes too?

 

(1:12) send smth to fix my eyes

 

(1:12) I can’t see anymore  
  
(1:13) Did he lose another bet

 

(1:13) no he likes red tips

(1:13) theres a patch of short hair between his cut l maoooo did u see iwa-chan

 

(1:13) I saw

(1:13) I don’t think I’ll be seeing much else anymore

(1:14) I see it when I close my eyes what the fuck

 

(1:14) ok its not that bad wow

 

(1:14) It is though

 

(1:14) do u want to see smth to fix it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

(1:15) Sure why not

(1:15) If you send me another picture of a rat you saw in the train station I’m eating the slice of cheesecake you were saving

 

(1:15) iwa chan u dont even like cheesecake wtf -_-

 

(1:15) Exactly

 

(1:16) _Attached image._

 

(1:16) Are you serious

(1:16) Is that from this morning?

 

(1:16) u need to control ur teeth better

(1:16) _Attached image._

 

(1:17) Maybe I just need practice

(1:17) And you need to get a hold of yourself you’re working right now

 

(1:17) ill get a hold of myself ;) ;)

(1:17) im under the camera nothings pointed at me and the boss doesnt even look @ the recordings

 

(1:18) You can’t wait a couple hours till you get back

 

(1:18) no

(1:18) a couple of hrs is the entire night iwa-chan!!!

(1:18) all alooooooone here come on

 

(1:19) Fine

(1:19) _Attached image._

 

(1:20) ooo is that your hand?

 

(1:20) It might be

(1:20) I hope you’re in the bathroom or something 

(1:20) You’re so loud even when you try to be quiet don’t want people to hear that

(1:21) _Attached image._

 

(1:21) yess send me a closer one abs and take your boxers off

(1:21) dont tease across texting!

(1:21) _Attached image._

 

(1:21) Press down on the hickey on your hip bone

(1:22) Got it

(1:22) _Attached image._

 

(1:22) The Dick Pic Has Arrived

(1:22) mmmm why dont u come here

(1:22) right in this bathroom i want to feel u

(1:23) my fingers arent enuf

(1:23) want yours here

(1:23) _Attached image._

 

(1:23) Damn

(1:23) _Attached image._

 

(1:24) yess look so good laying there

(1:24) lick ur thumb and rub the slit a little

(1:24) run it down the underside

(1:25) _Attached image._

 

(1:25) _Attached image._

(1:25) What else

 

(1:26) go slow up n down

(1:26) want to give you the best bj uve had in days

(1:26) kno whats weird hajime?

(1:27) havent fucked u in the middle of the night yet

(1:27) bet u taste so good when i take you down completely to the base

(1:27) _Attached image._

 

(1:28) Do that when you get back

(1:28) What are you doing right now?

 

(1:28) 2 fingers in my mouth

 

(1:28) _Attached image._

 

(1:29) god do u even kno how good that looks not fair

(1:29) so perfect in my mouth

(1:29) idk if i want that in my mouth or ass fuck

(1:30) so good i dont even want u 2 come yet

(1:30) im close tho

 

(1:30) Same

(1:31) _Attached image._

 

(1:31) _Attached image._

(1:31) fuck my mouth w it

 

(1:31) _Attached image._

(1:31) I can't believe that was over that fast what powers

(1:32) Huh

(1:33) Did we actually not do anything in the middle of the night yet

 

(1:33) u were sleeping every time! xxx

 

(1:33) I guess so

(1:33) Good luck for the rest of your shift 

 

(1:33) ur just going to leave now :(

 

(1:34) I’ll try to stay up but saying that now x

 

(1:34) its so boring heree

(1:34) in ur car its like 10 mins

 

(1:35) Should of thought of that before sexting me

 

(1:35) tru

(1:35) cmon ur the one who thinks of these things

(1:36) the same person came in for the 3rd time what they doing

(1:36) they keep getting chocolates??

(1:37) #same

  


*~~~***~~~*

  


(7:45) Is your upstairs neighbor always this loud?

 

(7:47) yeah just take the broom and hit the ceiling

(7:47) theyll stop

 

(7:48) It sounds like they’re jumping

 

(7:48) they are!!

(7:48) they work out like that

(7:48) im surprised u didnt talk to them while running! u  go at the same time as them

 

(7:49) Long hair always in a bun?

(7:49) I said hi 

 

(7:49) thats not conversation iwa-chan!!

 

(7:50) Why can’t they just jump outside

(7:50) On the ground and not on my head?

 

(7:50) say that tmrw morning then

(7:51) maybe ur charm will work better~

 

(7:51) Sure

(7:51) I feel like Hinata lives on top of me 

 

(7:52) use the broom!!

  


*~~~***~~~*

  


(4:49) Oikawa why is our fridge filled with strawberries

 

(4:52) waka found out we got together for real?

(4:52) he gave them to me

(4:52) idk if i should be happy abt that

 

(4:54) I’ll say thanks anyways

(4:54) Want some smoothie?

(4:54) I bought some mangos and bananas on the way back

 

(4:54) yeah leave it in the kitchen ill come and get it in a few mins!

(4:54) hows the movie?

(4:55) u could also just give it to me im like 4 feet away in the bedroom

 

(4:55) You should get up and stretch 

(4:55) And I already sat down

 

(4:56) wat a lazy bf -_-

  


*~~~***~~~*

  


(6:39) do u kno that nuts grow on trees

 

(6:48) Yes?

(6:48) What made you realize that

 

(6:49) walnuts

(6:49) and pineapples DONT grow on trees

 

(6:49) Are you serious pineapples don’t?

 

(6:49) YES

(6:50) they grow on the ground like tiny things a couple feet tall

(6:50) wtf

 

(6:50) Are you with Ushijima

 

(6:50) yeah hes next to me on the train

(6:50) with a book on soil again

 

(6:51) He’s actually an agriculture major it’s real

 

(6:51) :o

 

(6:52) What did you expect

 

(6:52) idk business???

(6:52) hes so into concrete results

(6:52) u cant put expectations on plants 

 

(6:52) True

(6:53) More obsessed with plants 

(6:53) I saw his garden this season and it’s really growing

 

(6:54) i kno hes giving us home grown peppers now

 

(6:54) I’ll make something don’t worry

(6:54) Maybe we should give him something in return

 

(6:55) ok we didnt ask for these things we dont have to

 

(6:55) For this and for kind of making us meet

(6:55) If it weren’t for you panicking over him and typing a different number I don’t think we would’ve talked as much

 

(6:56) omg iwa-chan ur so sweet n cute sometimes!! xx

 

(6:56) “Sometimes”

  
  
*~~~~***~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been lit fam

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wrong Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333144) by [kingtooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtooru/pseuds/kingtooru)
  * [The Kids Don't Stand A Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062935) by [AngryKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryKitten/pseuds/AngryKitten)
  * [Something More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664036) by [inkandwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords)
  * [call me maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168451) by [totooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totooru/pseuds/totooru)
  * [Not Until You Believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578184) by [Beewachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan)
  * [Can I Call You (Mine)?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566525) by [titanjaeger (oikawatooruisking)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatooruisking/pseuds/titanjaeger)
  * [new rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912453) by [cheesemilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesemilk/pseuds/cheesemilk)
  * [Mensajes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349307) by [lurque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurque/pseuds/lurque)




End file.
